


Sun and Moon (indefinite hiatus)

by TAEstful_Cherry



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Dune Setting, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Jisung, Banshees, Birth, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Child NCT Dream, Childbirth, Desert, Dragons, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, End of Days, End of the World, Eventual Smut, F/M, Frank Herbert's Dune References, Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, Kinks, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Moon, Mpreg, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, OT21 (NCT), Oracles, Other, Outer Space, Pagan Gods, Pandora Avatar elements, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, Sun God, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Visions, baby chenle, hosts, inspired by "shangri-la" vixx, inspired by avatar, its really rather complicated i hope it makes sense when you read it, seeing into the future, taeyong magically gets girl parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEstful_Cherry/pseuds/TAEstful_Cherry
Summary: The sun and moon are separate in the sky. each rising and sinking at their appointed times. They only cross briefly during an eclipse when they come together as one. Thus says the old prophecy:Once more the sun and moon shall reuniteWhen Pallas turns to have both day and nightOmens are coming to warn of the timesBe watchful, be wary the moment will ariseOne shall be born with Lunara’s gift of sightOne shall be born with the scars of Solar’s fight.Two dragons shall return to their master's handThe sun and the moon shall unite the land.And that which was lost shall return again.Indefinite Hiatus((PLEASE DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE thanxx))
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 66
Kudos: 112





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone!

Welcome to the story _Sun and Moon!_ Before the story starts officially I wanted to say a few things about the place the story is set in as well as some elements in the story that might need a lot of explaining!

First off the story was based on the song [Shangri-La](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYEaI5y7QaM) by VIXX. And I got the names of the people and world information from the story [Penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689559/chapters/28933662) (it's a great read!). I did put a twist on the worlds though and I added some lore to them and it is not what you guys think it is gonna be.

* * *

**Planet** \- Pallas

 **Notes** \- The planet does not rotate (like planet earth does) it just orbits the sun Solar. The moon, Lunara, 

orbits around Pallas. One half of the world is always in perpetual light and the other is in perpetual darkness.

That is how the planet is divided. Half eternal night and half eternal day.

The people pf Pallas have adapted to live in such conditions. The light side is the dessert land of **SOLAR (the Solari people)**

and the dark side is known as **LUNARA (the Lunaran people)**.

* * *

**Lunara the Land of the Evershining Moon**

The world of Lunara resembles the nights of Pandora from the movie Avatar. Where both the

plants and animals glow in the dark with bioluminescent light. the people, however, aren't tall and blue

they have fair skin and dark hair and their eyes are normally violet, blue, or brown. The Lunaran people

also ride dragons much like the Na'vi from Avatar. Their homes are like the homes the elves live in in the 

Lord of the Rings, huge tree houses in tall trees. The Lunara wear dark robes to keep them warm from the 

cool world around them.

* * *

**SOLAR the Land of the Eternal Sun**

The land of Solar is based on Frank Herberts Dune. Since the sun is always shining the land is a complete

desert with not much living there, and a few sparse oases in the shaded areas. The people here have adapted to

living in a world where the sun always shines and the temperatures are always well over 100 degrees.

not to mention the constant sandstorms that sweep across the barren sands. Where the enchanting land

of Lunara has dragons Solar has Griffins. The people live underground to stay cool from the burning heat of 

the sun and do a lot of mining of precious stones and metals wich the use to craft beautiful jewelry.

The Solari people are tall have broad shoulders and are always tan and have blonde to white hair their eyes are gold, 

brown, or hazel. They dress in white linens to reflect the heat of the sun.

****

****

* * *

**Nereid the Middle Land**

Nereid is a floating island created by the gods Solar and Lunar. It floats freely above both lands pf Solar and Lunara.

It has both day and night because it floats between the lands. Its neutral ground, and once when the gods Solar and Lunar

came to the world of Pallas in human form, they had their castle here where they ruled over the lands. Once they returned to 

their celestine bodies the castle fell into ruin and was replaced by the Great Temple of Nereid where portals to Solar and Lunar 

are held connecting both lands to the neutral land of celestine. 

* * *

**OKAY NOW TO SOME IMPORTANT STUFF**

without trying to give you guys spoilers if you have bothered to read this far. The story contains a lot od prophetic visions. 

since they are visions/dreams _anything written in italics will be considered a dream or a vision._

also, the story contains two love stories in one the love of Taeyong and Jaehyun, and the love of the sun god solar

and the moon goddess lunara. Taeyong and Jaehyun are hosting the gods in their bodies so sometimes the gods will take over

 **((** kind of like venom does to Eddie Brock in the movie Venom **))** and _their conversations will al so be in Italics._

(its gonna make sense when you read it in the story)

* * *

Okay, that's it for now!!! I plan on uploading the very first chapter next week!!!!! and updates for that hopefully every two weeks!!!!!!

I hope you guys enjoyed this!!!

* * *


	2. Main Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Main Characters of the Story

* * *

**Character Profiles!**

**It will be updated as more characters are introduced!**

* * *

**NAME-** _LEE TAEYONG_

**AGE-** _24_

**HEIGHT-** _5'9"_

**EYES-** _Brown_

**HAIR-** _Snow White_

**NOTES-** _Taeyong is the prince of Lunara. In every royal line there is one who is given the_ _gift of foresight, the gift of seeing the_

_future. Taeyong was young when he found out his ability when he had a series of visions while he was awake, and the visions soon came_

_to pass. He is also Lunara's chosen one. The moon goddess has chosen him as a host so she will be able to return to the world of Pallas as the_

_prophecy foretold._

****

* * *

**NAME-** _Jung Jaehyun_

**AGE-** _24_

**HEIGHT-** _5'11"_

**EYES-** _Amber_

**HAIR-** _Dirty Blonde_

**NOTES-** _Jaehyun is the prince of Solar. He doesn't have any powers yet, or ability yet,_

_(that will come later in the story as the characters build)._

_He is Solar's chosen one but he doesn't know that yet._

* * *

**NAME-** _Lee_ _Moon Taeil_

**AGE-** _25_

**HEIGHT-** _5'11"_

**EYES-** _Brown_

**HAIR-** _Black_

**NOTES-** _Taeil is Taeyongs older brother. He's next in line for the Lunaran throne. The brothers used to_ _get along as_

_children, then when Taeyong's powers began to show Taeil got jealous and they haven't_ _been close since then. He's_

_quiet and obeys his father's words trying to be the best son while Taeyong practically glows with power._

__

* * *

That's all I got for now!! this will be updated as the story continues and new characters are introduced!!!! 

**STAY TUNED FOR FRIDAY!!!!**


	3. Nereid: The Eclipse Festival

## Nereid: the Eclipse Festival

Taeyong was sitting to the side of the veranda, in the Nereid temple looking out onto the garden and out over the two portals that lead to his home of Lunara and the land of the eternal sun, Solar. Today was the day of the eclipse, and the whole town of Nereid was decorated in golden and silver decorations celebrating the coming together of the sun god and moon goddess and the peace kept between Solari and Lunari. The eclipse only happens every 200 years so it was quite a big deal. He was dressed in all black with a silken hood covering his face and mouth. Since he was from the realm of eternal night he was sensitive to the sun. The veil covered has head shoulders and his face only letting his eyes show. He was a bit early for the eclipse ceremony, he wanted to be there early to see the procession of Solari as they exited their portal. Taeyong looked to the sky, the sun and moon were getting closer together. There was a good hour until the ceremony and festivities began.

The sunrise was a phenomenon he had never witnessed in his twenty-five years of existence. He only observed the photos in his textbooks- beautiful splotches of yellows, fuschias, the border of navy outlining the farthest reaches of the light. It could bring even the most hollow sinner and the pious priest together on their knees. At least, that was again something Jaehyun had read about the festival. The scene of the sun- the entity he worshipped indefinitely- slowly ascending to its rightful position high in the sky had more of a stunning effect on him. His clothes clumped at his feet, his fingers slack from where he had dropped them, as he stood speechless at his chamber’s window. His family and court had arrived early, as well, yet not as punctual as the Lunari royalty. They were already unpacked by the time his kingdom’s leaders stepped foot over the threshold of the arch, their bodies draped in more cloth than he had seen before. And for good reason- he thought he was going to lose his toes to the tug of the chilled night. The people of his kingdom were not due for another hour or so and he appreciated the peace. His family warned him that not a single moment of silence would fall over the middle ground once the festival began. Everyone- solari and lunari hand-in-hand- set out to party the entirety of the week-long celebration. Endless music and feasts and love in one arena. His temporary castle where he could view it all.

Once he watched the sun travel high enough to warrant a habitable temperature he made his way to the large, raised veranda. The stones were smooth under his leather sandals, the trail of his pure white shawl kissing them as he walked. The stranger poised at the edge was the Prince of Lunara- a label he wouldn’t have known to give the man if the guard manning the exit hadn’t told him. He was draped in dark clothing, the shape of his body hidden beneath aside from his sturdy shoulders. He had never spoken to a Lunari before. A Lunari Prince. “Good morning, your royal highness,” Jaehyun began as he approached from the side, eyes angled down to where his cape rested by his feet. “At least I think it’s morning. I’m not sure.”

Taeyong was watching the Solari unpack their things. He was surprised at how little clothes they wore and how bright the coloring was compared to his dark robes and silver jewelry. He had read it was burning hot and they wore little clothes to keep themselves from burning up. No lunaran dared set foot in Solar for fear of burning up. And no Solari came to Lunara for fear of freezing. The place they could meet was Nereid in the middle of their worlds where it was always twilight . In the Nereid day it was a bit lighter, almost like a dawn. The air was warmer than the air on Lunara. 

Taeyong looked up as he heard the voice. He turned and bowed politely. "It is morning here in Nereid the sky is currently at its brightest." Taeyong said. "But the eclipse will soon be upon us and the land will go dark because the moon will block out the sun." he looked to the sky. "You must be the prince of Solar. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jaehyun waved his hand playfully, the other moving to shield the small laugh threatening to boil over. “You don’t have to be so formal,” he muttered, slightly bowing his head regardless to return the gesture. “We’re equals, no?” 

The veranda was newly reconstructed in anticipation of the festival. Top contractors and workmen were drafted from both Solar and Lunara to tailor the entire palace to the needs of the contemporary ruling families. Fireplaces in the rooms of the Solari for their comfort through the nights following, skylights to modernize and provide comfort for the Lunari. Even the stones beneath his sandals were freshly washed and glazed, the columns supporting the foundations laced with alternating gold and silver ribbon. Jaehyun dragged the heel of his leather sole along the grout. Was every celebration this magnificent? Could his ancestors- two hundred, six hundred years ago- afford such an immeasurable luxury? “You seem to know a lot about this festival,” he commented as he settled to sit along the edge of a stagnant fountain. The trickle of water was relaxing, a sound not many common folk from his land had experienced.

Taeyong nodded wordlessly and looked out over the construction and the townsfolk doing last minute additions to food stalls and merchant booths. Everything was decorated silver and gold. It was beautiful and the newly constructed veranda and the decorated temple slash temporary living for both the Solari and Lunarans. He looked back to Jaehyun and also took a seat beside him adjusting his robes. "I'm sorry if I sound too formal. It's how they told me to treat other royalty.." he gave a smile behind the facial scarf but the smile showed in his eyes. "As for the festival I've read all about it in the Nereid library! They have everything you could possibly want to know about anything." He said softly. "My name is Taeyong by the way. And you must be prince Jaehyun? I'm only guessing I know you have another brother. I might be mistaken." He said softly remembering his father talking about the two princes of Solar.

Jaehyun stepped closer to the edge, allowing himself to get a better look at the city. Jaehyun looked down to the ground, seeing people of both nations together for this event, he smiled to himself. He liked that both Lunara and Solar were united for this; it was something he wished to for this day on until the end. "It truly is, no matter how many times I've seen something. It would've amazed me. " Jaehyun responded, to him the word was a huge mystery that he would love to figure out. He had any questions on how everything in their world worked, he would end days in the library trying to find all kinds of books that would answer his questions. Jaehyun walked away from the ledge and stood beside Taeyong.

"Well the people can come here as much as they like. I know we do trade with each other.. I come here often to use the library." Taeyong stated. Once the sun set here after the eclipse happened Taeyong decided he would take off his robes because he was used to the night atmosphere.

"Do you? This is my first time being here. " Jaehyun said, admiring the beauty of Nereid. "All of this is so new to me, the pictures in the books fall very little to the original.. Prince Taeyong, is Lunara as beautiful as they describe it?"

"Yes it is. The plants and animals all glow. The stars are so clear you can see them all the time and our ocean sand lakes are amazing too. They also have small animals that glow in the waters. You're welcome to visit. I'm sure you'll adapt to our environment better than we would adapt to yours." Taeyong replied

"Both environments are beautiful in their own way. " Jaehyun smiles, "I will take your works for it, and the invitation also applies to you and anyone else who wants to come. I'll make sure to find a way for you to come and visit while exposing you to our light. "

"I am curious as to what your land is like. The sun all the time it's hard to believe." Taeyong admitted. "And the heat is warm. It's cool on Lunara but not awful. It never gets above 65 degrees due to all the hot springs and geysers." He explained.

"I'll have to wear something warm when I visit Lunara. Solar is dry, a lot of sand. Though, we do have trees and plants. There are caves where the animals glow, it's the closest we can get to seeing the night sky. " Jaehyun says, " It's very hot and the coolest we have ever gotten was 75 degrees. "

"Our people can provide you with something warm. I will talk to my tailors about it." Taeyong said brightly. He pulled off his hood and facial mask as he noticed the sun was setting. The Gong sounded again. "Oh its time!"he said looking up at the sky

Jaehyun looked up at the sky, a huge smile crossing his face. He glanced down, seeing all of the people looking up and pointing. They air around them become quiet as they all watched with excitement for the eclipse

The eclipse began and the whole world was plunged into darkness. A thin light like a halo was surrounding the moon. Taeyong thought it was absolutely beautiful

Jaehyun's mouth hung wide open, his eyes widened as he looked up to the beautiful scenery in front of them. It was astounding, the sun's light shimmered and glowed like a Halo around the moon. "Beautiful.. " Jaehyun said softly.

"I know it's beautiful..." Taeyong replied and smiled at the sight. The eclipse lasted for a few minutes before it slowly started to drift apart. Once it had ended their father's each did a speech

Jaehyun glanced down seeing his father get closer to the stage. Followed by the king of Lunara; his father was the first to get on. Jaehyun's father smiled at the crowd, filled with both kingdoms. The king of Solar cleared his throat starting his speech of how wonderful and meaningful this event was to everyone. How he hoped how this sign, sent by the gods, was a symbol of the greatest things each kingdom will get to see as the peace is to be renewed.

Taeyong listened to the speech and smiled. He had a gut feeling that the renewed alliance would draw their people closer together. His father issued a similar speech and once finished the crowd cheered and the festivities began the sound of music could soon be heard wafting through the air

Jaehyun turned to look at Taeyong. "Would you like to join me and celebrate with people?" He asked politely. He took a minute to see Taeyong's appearance, he knew the people of Lunara had pale skin. But he was surprised by how fair the prince was.

“I would love to.” Taeyong replied and pulled off his outer robe leaving him in an equally dark outfit. “The celebration is for everyone.”

"It surely is. We can even use it to become more acquainted, both of us will become the next kings of Lunara and Solar. It would be great if we have an excellent relationship for our people." Jaehyun stated .

Taeyong nodded. "A good relationship with the kingdom means they'll be more loyal. That's a good quality in a ruler." Taeyong agreed and they left the temple

"Indeed it is." When they reached the outside of the temple. Children were running around playing as adults walked by, stopping by each stand to see what they had to offer. Food, clothing and art from both kingdoms were shown in each stand, captivating the attention of the other's. Jaehyun could only smile as they walked past them.

Taeyong stopped at one of the Solari stalls that was selling golden jewelry embedded with stones he had never seen before. The craftsmanship was exquisite

  
  


Jaehyun stopped by Yoongi, seeing he had come across a Solari stalls. "Beautiful aren't they. " He said "Choose anyone that caught your eye... Think of it as a sign of a peace between the two of us. "

Taeyong nodded. "Thank you and if you see anything you want from any of our merchants please do the same." He said picking up a gold ring with a white stone. That looked like the moon

"Thank you." Jaehyun gave the seller the amount for the ring and thanked them as they continued walking. "Prince Taeyong, tell me a bit about yourself?" He asked

Taeyong smiled and slipped the ring on his finger. "What do you want to know about me?" He asked curiously

Jaehyun thought for a moment before asking him a basic question before he could ask something else. "How old are you?" He asked.

"I just turned 24." Taeyong replied and looked over at Jaehyun with a smile. "How old are you?"

"I'm 25." Jaehyun replied with a smile. 

"Ah..." Taeyong said and they stopped at one of the Lunar stalls. "Anything here catch your eye?"

Jaehyun turned his head to the tents as he looked for something to catch his eye. When he saw the color blue mixed with green and what seemed like purple within it. Jaehyun tilted his head as he walked over to the tent, he picked up the ring and smiled. "This is really beautiful. " he said

"It's yours then." Taeyong smiled and paid the merchant. "It glows in the dark. Like most things from Lunara." Taeyong explained

Jaehyun slipped the ring on his finger. Thanking the merchant and Taeyong for the ring "Does it?" He asked in wonder, looking at the sky. "I can't wait to see it!" He exclaimed happily.

Taeyong nodded. They walked out onto the dim streets and as he had said the ring did glow sending of a pale blue green light

Jaehyun eyes widen as the ring glowed. "Amazing!" He brought his the ring closer as he admire how beautifully the color shined off the ring. "Makes me wish we had things that glow in the dark as well."

  
  


"Well I'm sure you have things that Lunara doesn't have." Taeyong asked. "What kind of animals do you have there?"

"We have camels, sand cats, ostriches. Animals that can withstand the heat of the sun and our droughts." Jaehyun says, "we also have strange animals living in certain caves and in the sand, but no one dares to and see what they are."

"I've never heard if any of those except the cat... what's an ostrich that sounds like a really funny name." Taeyong replied

"There are giant birds with long necks.. they're not so friendly, they tend to chase you and hit you with their beaks... and that hurts a lot. " Jaehyun said, recalling an event where he came across one and ended up getting chased by one for wanting to see a nest as a kid.

Taeyong nodded. "If I ever visit I have to see one they sound like they're really cool looking."

"I'll give you a tour of the place when you decide to come." Jaehyun promised Taeyong. "Tell me a bit more about your world? What is it like?"

"Well it's dark like this all the time." Taeyong said. "The plants and animals glow in the dark and You can see the stars all the time."

Jaehyun smiled softly. "It sounds very magical to me." He admits. " I would like to spend some time in your world and get to know all of it."

"I would gladly have you as a guest." Taeyong replied and smiled. "We can plan a visit for you." He said softly

"That sounds marvelous. We can do the same thing as well. You can bring anyone you want to the trip as well. I'll make sure that where you're staying is at your liking." Jaehyun assures him

"I'd like that very much." Taeyong smiled and looked at him. "I can't wait to see Solar and I can't wait for you to see Lunara."

"I'm sure you will like it. " Jaehyun smiles, stepping aside to let a young couple with their kid walk by. "Tell me more about you or Lunara"

Taeyong smiles as he watches the family. “It’s always cool and it never gets above 65-70degrees the air is warmed by the geysers and hot springs.” Taeyong explains. “The waters are known to cure all sorts of illness.”

  
  


Jaehyun listened carefully as they walked along the path. "I heard about that. Many people try to give theirs in order to heal their loved ones or themselves from the illnesses, but I also heard it is difficult. Is that true?"

Taeyong nodded. “Everything comes with a price. The waters can heal but they can also destroy. The goddess of the waters takes the pure of heart and let’s them live the impure... well...”

Jaehyun nodded. He could only imagine what would happen to those souls after receiving the healing from the waters. "If only there was a different way.."

  
  


“When you’re healed you never get sick again....” Taeyong said. “It’s amazing really. The sacred spring is guarded by the priests.”

"Do the priests choose who can come near the water or do they allow anyone to go near them?" Jaehyun asked

“They allow those who are ill to go into the waters and they let the goddess judge them.” Taeyong explains

"How do the goddess judge them? With how pure their heart is?" Jaehyun asked.

"We dont know much she works in mysterious ways. It's really how kind your heart is and how loving you are to everyone around you. Little to no hate in your heart." Taeyong replied. "That's what the texts say

Jaehyun nods in understanding. "That seems very interesting. What else does your world have?" He asked. Right now he seemed like an eager student asking the teacher questions.

"We have night dragons. They're our mounts." Taeyong explained. "They're beautiful and are a part of every Lunarans coming of age ceremony."

"How does that work?" Jaehyun asked. He didn't know they had dragons, the books he read didn't mention them. "Oh, would you like something to drink or eat?”

"You dont choose the mount it chooses you. They're wild and the coming of age ceremony you go out to the cliffs and tame your dragon." Taeyong replied. "Oh and of course just a drink." He said. "Do you recommend anything?"

  
  
  
  


"Fascinating. Does everyone have a dragon?" He asked, guiding Taeyong over to a stand. "This one, it's called a dagle. It is a very strong drink, sweet and bitter. This is one of our most delicious alcoholic beverages in Solar." He said, handing him a cup and paying the merchant.

Taeyong nodded and sniffed the drink before taking a sip. It was certainly different. He took another sip and smiled. "I like this."

"I'm glad you like it." Jaehyun buys a bottle from the merchant and hands it to Taeyong. "Take it." He says. "So, how does the age ceremony go? "

Taeyong smiled and took the bottle. "Thank you." He said. "It's hard to explain you'll have to see it for yourself."

Jaehyun hummed. He holed that perhaps one day he would be able to experiment that in person. The world of Lunara seemed so magical to him.

"It's once a year and is going to happen next month. I could plan for you to attend." Taeyong offered. "And would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"That would be lovely. " Jaehyuns agreed to the offer. "Something to eat. I'm about hungry at the moment. "

"Drink maybe?" Taeyong asked as they passed a lunar brewery stall.

"Sure." Jaehyun agrees too, as he stops and walks closer to the brewery stall .

"This is our signature drink." Taeyong ordered a cup of silver liquid. "It's called moon's tear. Its sweet." Taeyong stated and handed Jaehyun the glass

Jaehyun accepted the glass and took a sip from the drink. Jaehyun hummed in delight. Taking another sip from the beverage, "this is really good! I can see why it's your signature drink."

Taeyong smiled. He bought Jaehyun a bottle and handed it to him. "I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you. " Jaehyun said, taking the bottle from Taeyong. "Tell me about yourself. What does The Great Prince of Lunara do?"

"I help the people and I'm the oracle of the land so I'm constantly working with the astrologers." Taeyong replied

"Do you like it?" Jaehyun asked. Since Solar wasn't as dark as Lunara, they weren't always able to see the stars and the rest like they way people of Lunara could.

  
  


"I love it. The headaches are still a lot to get used to ...when I have visions." Taeyong said.

"What are those visions usually about ?" He asked, finding a spot where they could sit and it was a bit lonely. Which allowed them to talk in peace without getting interrupted.

"The future. Things to come. I predicted my older brother, Taeil to have an heir to the throne." Taeyong replied. "After the doctors had said his wife couldnt have kids." He said

"I'm quite certain. You'll have a niece or nephew that will shake the doctors after they say she couldn't have kids." Jaehyun stated. "So you're the youngest? I had the impression you were an only child."

"He keeps to himself and he's not one for parties and celebrations." Taeyong replied. "He was with the entourage today but I dont know where he is now."

"I see, are you two close?" Jaehyun walked over to the empty spot and took a seat down, offering the space next to him to Yoongi

"Not really. He's jealous that I got chosen to be the oracle." Taeyong explained. "It's a huge responsibility and he thought he would get picked since it's a royal job."

"I'm sorry to hear that, " Jaehyun said, "I would assume it would be fun having a sibling with you."

"We had fun when we were little." Taeyong said happily and looked at his drink

"It must have been fun." He said with a small smile. He was an only child, he spent most of his childhood alone. Only books to keep him company and his friends who he consider brothers.

"It was... so you're an only child??" Taeyong asked and tilted his head. "I always wanted to be an only child."

"It gets lonely and I get a lot of pressure from my parents to be the great everything, so that when the time comes. I would be fit to rule Solar." Jaehyun tells him

  
  


"I'm sure you'll be a great ruler of solar." Taeyong replied. He put down his empty cup. He was feeling a slight buzz from the alcoholic beverage

  
  


"Thank you." Jaehyun chugs the rest of his drink, feeling tingly and warm. He had to admit this drink had to be one of his favorite beverages he had so far.

  
  


"Are you hungry?" Taeyong asked. He was starting to get hungry himself and with the smell of cooking food in the air wasn't helping his hunger

Jaehyun nodded. He stood up and offered the Prince his hand for him to get up. "Say, what don't we eat something that you love eating."

  
  


Taeyong took his hand and smiled. "Mmm something I love to eat." He led Jaehyun through the stalls until he found what he wanted. "it's a plate of roasted meat and vegetable skewers." He said

"Sounds delicious.” Jaehyun smiled, following Taeyong through the crowds as they came to a stop in front of the stall.

Taeyong ordered two plates of the dish and they waited for it while it cooked. "What's your favorite food?"

"I like eating meat in general. I'm not very big on eating seafood." Jaehyun watches as they cook their meal.

"Seafood is ok. I like it but I really like this deer meat." Taeyong replied

Jaehyun tilted his head to the side. "Deer?" He wasn't sure what a deer was or what it looked like. They didn't have those animals in Solar.

"I'll show you them if you come to visit." Taeyong replied and thanked the cook as the plates were handed over

Jaehyun took the plate thanking the cook as he took a bite from the meat. It was sweet and delicious. "This is really good." He said

Taeyong smiled and found another place to sit and motioned for Jaehyun to sit beside him. "I know." He said smiling

Jaehyun follows Taeyong sitting down beside him. He took another bite and happily ate it. He then swallowed food and looked over to Taeyong "what else do you like to do?"

  
  


"In my free time I'm flying with my dragon or hunting it's quite relaxing." Taeyong replied. "What about you?"

"Reading or learning more about other topics. I sometimes go out and go explore the caves with my friends." Jaehyun replies.

  
  


"The caves with the monsters in them?" Taeyong asked teasingly. "That's nice I often go to the library in Lunara."

Jaehyun laughed and nodded his head. " Yes, the caves with monsters in them." He confirmed. "What books do you have there?"

"We have histories of Lunara, sacred texts, prose, novels, and some books of Solar but more many." Taeyong replied

"We should exchange books we think the other night find interesting. Doesn't matter what genre it is." Nmajoon suggested .

Taeyong nodded. "Okay I'll go and pick out some books. When should we meet again??" He asked curiously

"In two days. My father wants to come back again and get to know more about the temple." Jaehyuns says,

"I will meet you at the temple in two days then. We could plan to visit the moon if you so wish." Taeyong said

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll make sure to bring some books you might enjoy. " Jaehyun smiles.

Taeyong smiled nodding. He couldn't wait. "I'll bring you something warm to wear, along with the books."

Jaehyun nodded. "I can't wait to see the books and know more about Lunara." Jaehyun said. A guard came up to them, a soldier from Solar. He knelt before them, bowing his head . "Prince Jaehyun, it is time to get back to Solar." Jaehyun frowned and nodded.

“I suppose this is farewell until I see you again.” Taeyong said he held out his hand. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

  
  


Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong's hand and shook it tightly. "It was a pleasure to meet you Prince Taeyong. Until we meet again." He smiled as he let go of Taeyong's hand

Taeyong waved to him as he watched Jaehyun vanish into the crowd. He decided it was high time to make it back to Lunara

The guard escorted Jaehyun back to the carriage where his parents were already waiting for him. Once he got in, he placed the bottle Taeyong bought him beside him as they drove back to the portal.

* * *

OKAY GUYS THATS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY   
STAY HEALTHY!!!


	4. Nereid: Jaehyun and Taeyong Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two princes meet again

## Nereid: Jaehyun and Taeyong Meet Again

(2 Days Later)

Taeyong kept his word. He searched the libraries he booked that he thought Jaehyun would like the planet's history, the sacred texts, the biology, the culture, and of course the literature . He had an armful of about 6 books as he left the library and put them into a bag. He had also gotten Jaehyun a robe to keep warm. He was used to the cool of lunara but he knew Jaehyun wasn’t. He pulled on his sun Ill come around 3? How does that sound?? robe and made his way through the shimmering portal to Pallas

Jaehyun looked at the bag, wondering if he hadn't gone carried away with the books. He had a total of 12 books, he took out a couple 6 books out and made a mental note of giving them to Taeyong next time. He had picked a book on the environment of Solar along with a book of animals. The history of Solar and a couple of novels the library had, he took two books of each.

Jaehyun Placed another bottle of dagle as well with a couple of pictures he took from inside the caves. He thought Taeyong would enjoy seeing them. Once Jaehyun was satisfied with everything he left the palace and took his loyal horse and made his way to the portal to Pallas

Taeyong was waiting in the temple grounds where he was sitting on one of the benches looking at the small garden that the temple kept. He was excited to see Jaehyun again and hoped that the Solari prince would be true to his word and come to the temple to meet.

Jaehyun Crossed the portal. He was happy to be back on Pallas once more, he looked forward to seeing Taeyong and planning his trip to Lunara. His horse walked all the way to the temple. Where he got off the horse and gave it to one of the guards that went with him to look after it. He walked towards the temple, wondering if Taeyong was already here.

Taeyong looked through his books again making sure he had everything for Jaehyun, he did and he looked around the garden again. He saw Jaehyun and waved.

Jaehyun saw someone waving at him. He looked over and saw Taeyong, broke into a huge smile and waved back at the male. He ran over to where he was, once he was there he played the bag down on the floor. "Hello, hyung."

"Hello Jaehyun!" Taeyong replied and got to his feet. "I brought you a few books. I hope you like them." He said motioning to the bag

"I brought you some books as well along with another bottle of dagle and some picture of what the caves looked like." Jaehyun said, "how have you been these last few days?"

  
  


"I've been good. I had a headache yesterday and didnt do anything." Taeyong replied. He handed Jaehyunthe a bag and the warm cloak. "How have you been?" He asked softly

Jaehyun Took the cloak and bag and handed Taeyong the bag he prepped for him. "I've been good. Reading and exploring for a bit." He said

"I'd give anything for a free day to explore..." Taeyong nodded. "Thank you! I still have the bottle you gave me from two days ago." He said smiling

"Well, you can have another one when the other one runs out." He said. "Also, the ring you brought me. It's amazing! We didn't even need to light up the lanterns inside the cave. It shined as if it were daylight."

Taeyong smiled. "I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad it came in use!" He stated. "We can trade with you and give you the stones."

"That sounds exactly. " Jaehyun said, as he placed the bag over his shoulder. "Can you guide me to where the library is? I still need to learn about the temple."

"Of course it's at the dead center of town." Taeyong said and picked up the bag from Jaehyun and motioned for the prince to follow him

"Thank you. I appreciate your help. Say, why dont you join me and that way you can tell me more about the temple." Jaehyun Said, following alongside the prince.

"You're welcome. And of course. What do you want to know about the temple?" He asked curiously

  
  


"Tell me a bit of the history of the temple. What made the gods choose this place between both worlds." Jaehyun asked.

  
  


"The gods wanted to be able to have a place where both worlds could connect until the end of days when the world would change." Taeyong explained. "So they created a Pallas floating island that moves around Pallas. The first inhabitants of Pallas built the temple in honor of the sun and moon deities. Lunara our goddess and Solar your sun god." Taeyong replied

"I read about Lunara and Solar. The scripts we have in the Solar place, say that they were together. But it doesn't say much about it. It goes on to explain what they did in each kingdom. " Jaehyun say "its seems like that part of the script was lost."

Taeyong nodded. "The text is old so it's not surprising that it got lost. And the only time they could come together was during an eclipse." He added

"Like the one from two days ago. Then the gods were a couple and Neried was their way of being together then.. '' Jaehyun said softly. " I always thought it was a deal from both gods as a sign of peace. Just like everyone else thought."

"They just wanted to be together." Taeyong replied. "It's a really beautiful love story." He said softly as he led Jaehyun into the Nereid library.

"Does the library have the full story of their love? I would very much like to read." Jaehyun Said, looking around as he looked at the library. His eyes widen by the amount of books around them.

"Yes it's written in the form of poetry. Actually the book is long but it's really beautiful." Taeyong replied and lead him through the shelves

"I dont mind if it's long. It would be nice to learn the history of Lunara and Solar." Jaehyunsaid, his eyes eyeing all the books that already were catching his eye.

Taeyong picked up a larger book from the shelf and handed it to Jaehyun. "Here."

Jaehyun takes the book. "Thank you " he said, tucking the book close to him.

"You're welcome." Taeyong replied smiling. He turned to Look at all the shelves.

"What books do you recommend me reading, to understand more about the temple?" Jaehyun asked, as he gazed up to the shelves.

"Well a history book definitely. Maybe a book about the creation of Pallas too because the temple was built when the world was created." Taeyong replied

Jaehyun nodded, "in what section would I find that book?" He asked. Looking at the shelves of the books to see if the book was there where they were

"This way the shelves marked history." Taeyong replied and led him to the aisle of books. "All these books are about the history of the world."

"Fascinating.. There are a lot more books here than I ever saw at the library back home." Jaehyun said.

"They've collected these from both solar and Lunara." Taeyong said,"as well as Pallas history."

"Oh." Jaehyun said, picking up some of the books from the shelves and placing them on top of the one he already had in his arm.

Taeyong smiled as he watched. "I hope you find what you're looking for." He said brightly

Jaehyun nodded. "I did, thanks to you." He smiled. "Should we go somewhere and talk in private?"

"Talks about what?" Taeyong tilted his head. "The books? We can talk about those openly." He said

"I meant somewhere we can talk without bothering the rest of the people." He said, gesturing over to the people who were glaring at them for speaking too loudly.

"Ah the balcony is the perfect place." Taeyong replied and lead Jaehyun Through the library to the balcony

There was a small table at the balcony which was perfect for him to rest the the books and get to talk a bit more with taeyong. It also gave an amazing view of the city as well.

Taeyong pulled off his hood since the balcony was covered by an awning. "It's beautiful here today." He smiled

"Pallas always looks beautiful everytime I come here." Jaehyun Said, placing the books down and putting on the cloak as it was getting colder

"Are you ready to go to Lunara soon?" Taeyong asked as they looked out over the darkening city of Pallas

"I am. I already want to see what it's like being there." Jaehyun Said, taking a seat near the table. "I have a feeling that when I get there, Lunara is going to take my breath away."

  
  


"In a good way I hope." Taeyong chuckled. He couldn't wait to show him around he was very excited

"Of course." Jaehyun Chuckled along with him. "I've only read about Lunars, but I'm positive that the writings fall short to captivate the real beauty of your world. "

"Words can only explain so much. Even those who have a vivid imagination." Taeyong replied

"Not even imagination can do justice." Jaehyun Said "I'm just excited to see your world. I want to learn more and appreciate all the things they have to do in Lunara. "

“I’m happy to hear you say that!” Taeyong said brightly. “I can’t wait to see your world too. I've been reading a lot about it when I have time.”

"If you like. We can plan your visit when we're in Lunara." Jaehyun Suggested. "I'll make sure to find something for my eyes. Solar is quite bright and I'll make sure to have something nearby to keep you cool."

Taeyong nodded. "What about a robe like the one I'm wearing now but white. I see your people wear alot of white."

Jaehyun Nodded. "Of course, I'll make sure to send someone to make it for you. I can even ask them to add the same designs on your robe."

Taeyong smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to see everything on solar."

"I'm sure you will like it.. I'll even take you to one of my favorite caves during your trip." Jaehyun Promised him.

Taeyong nodded and smiled. "I cannot wait. So, are you ready to leave now?" He asked.

Jaehyun Nodded, standing up from the table. He secured the robe around him before picking it up and putting it over his shoulder. "Ready "

"I can have servants hold your things when we get to Lunara." Taeyong said. "And our main cities are well lit so you dont have to worry about complete darkness." He said leading the way

"Thank you." Jaehyun Said. "One of the Solar guards will be coming with me.. I wanted to go alone, but he insisted on coming."

  
  


"Ah okay I'll give him my robe. After all, I'm used to the weather there." Taeyong replied

Jaehyun Shook his head. "No, that's alright. He already has one, the king sent a tailor to make a robe for all the soldiers when they come to Pallas with the king and they have to say when it gets dark. "

"Ah okay." Taeyong said and led the way to the temple and towards the silver colored portal. "Are you ready?"

Jaehyun nodded, as the guard came along behind him. Already covered in robe

  
  



	5. Lunara: Land of the Moon

##  LUNARA: Land of the Moon

Taeyong walked through the portal first into the temple of Lunara. The temple was dim and was open to the sky above. He removed his cloak and waited for Jaehyun 

Jaehyun followed along with his horse and guard walking after him. Jaehyun 's mouth gaped open, as his breath was stolen from him. Lunara was absolutely more beautiful than he imagined. He walked closer, taking in every single detail he could of this magnificent world.

Taeyong looked at him with a smile. "I dont believe your horse will be able to see here." He said. "We can put him in the stables." Taeyong said. "You can ride with me." He added

Namjoom nodded. He turned to the guard and told him he was free to explore or to stay alongside the horse in the stables if he wished.

Taeyong smiled and led him down out of the temple courtyard into the well lit market area. "Would you like to look around here?" Taeyong asked softly

"Of course!" Jaehyun looked like a small child getting a present. "You'll have to tell me about everything. I want to learn everything about Lunara. " He said, with a huge smile on his face

“Well this is our main market. Everything sold here is from all the different places within lunara, the mountain region sells metals and jewels, the ocean region sells shells and seafood, the forest region sells woods and meats and then the grassland region sells flowered herbs and they do most of the agricultural stuff. The castle is at the center of all this; we built it into the largest tree in the forest! you can see the ever-shining light in the distance that’s the castle.”

Jaehyun absorbed all of this like a sponge. He nodded and paid extra attention to every word Taeyong said. He was amazed to see all these different things from each place, it was all so different from the way the market worked in Solar. He looked about toward the lights. At first, he thought they were stars. But he paid more attention to it and realized it was the castle.

“Once we get out of the market you’ll be able to see the light better soon the market will be closing up.” Taeyong said as they walked.

"I have to say. I'm pretty impressed by everything I'm seeing so far." Jaehyun said as he watched people walking along buying things

“Feel free to buy anything I’ll get for you.” Taeyong said. He was amused at Jaehyun s expression

Jaehyun smiled as he nodded. He wanted to take one of each thing he saw, but he knew it wouldn't be right. So he kept walking until something would catch his eye.

Taeyong followed him as Jaehyun explored the marketplace. He wondered what Jaehyun would pick out

Jaehyun walked over the jewelry to see what kind of dishes they had when something caught his eyes. A beautiful moon necklace caught his eye. It was a silver crescent moon with blue stone in the middle of it with a unique design around it. He picked it up and saw a flash of a woman holding it.

Taeyong peaked over his shoulder and looked at the pendant. “That’s beautiful.” He said. “It will look great on you.”

Jaehyun blinked as he shook his head. The image only lasted a second, he couldn't get the women's feature well. "Well you help me put it on?" He asked. Feeling deep connection to it

“I will after I pay.” Taeyong hummed and paid the merchant and helped Jaehyun put the necklace on. “This is beautiful. It looks old, like it’s from the early era.”

Jaehyun touches the pendant and smiles. "I love it." he says softly as he looks down at it

Taeyong smiled and moved away admiring it. "I'm glad that you like it and it suits you."

"Thank you for buying it for me." Jaehyun said as he resumed walking along with Taeyong .

"You're welcome." Taeyong replied and smiled at him. He looked around the market

Jaehyun let his hand drop to his side. "Why did you say it looked like it belonged to the early ages?"

"The artwork looks like the jewelry made in the early eras back in the beginning." Taeyong explained.

"Does art like this still exist in a museum or somewhere?" Jaehyun asked, wanting to go see some more of it.

"Yes in our records halls." Taeyong replied brightly. "That's closer to the castle and our library and guild districts." He stated

"Guild district?" Jaehyun asked, Lunara was indeed different from Solar

"Yes the people who do the arts. Jewelry making the craftsman, the artists. That's where they work." Taeyong explained.

"I see. Do you dare use any type of art?" Jaehyun asked "?you seem like the type to do something creative. "

"Mmm no not really unless you call mapping the stars an art." Taeyong replied. "I've made so many star charts.."

"Well, I think it would be. It takes a lot of skills to map them out. Besides, the stars in Lunara are like a beautiful painting. " Jaehyun said, staring up at the sky

"Do you wanna see them closer? I can take You up there." Taeyong said with a grin.

"That would be fantastic- that's if it's not a bother to you." Jaehyun says softly.

“No it’s not we’ll be flying to the guild district anyways so on the way I can give you a tour.” Taeyong smiled

Jaehyun smiled happily. "I'm glad I came here. I have to say, with each passing second I'm falling in love with Lunara. "

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and looked around. "Come this way I'll show you my dragon." He said smiling

Jaehyun 's eyes widen. He had completely forgotten that the people of Lunara had dragons. He nodded eagerly as he ran a bit to catch up with Taeyong 

Taeyong took him to a boardwalk that opened up onto a deep chasm. The chasm was so deep the bottom couldn't be seen. "Okay dont freak out at what I'm about to do." Taeyong said.

Jaehyun looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean? What are going to do?" He asked a bit concerned

"Jump." Taeyong replied casually he took off his cloak and handed it to Jaehyun . "I'll be safe I promise!"

"Wait what!" Jaehyun says, as he took Taeyong 's cloak. "What do you mean jump?"

Taeyong just winked at him and made a running jump off the platform into the abyss below. He was fine it was one of the many ways they mounted their dragons

Jaehyun 's eyes widened as he ran about closer to the edge. "Taeyong !" He shouted out to him, his heart was racing against his chest.

Taeyong whistled as he fell and his dragon came out of nowhere and caught him. Taeyong gripped onto the saddle and soared back up towards the platform

Jaehyun peered over the platform. His eyes searching into the darkness, he bit his lips not knowing what would happen next.

Taeyong shot past Jaehyun and landed on the platform with a thud. The dragon stood 15 ft tall and was about 35 ft long. Its scales glowed in patterns along its body.

"I told you I'd be fine!" Taeyong said from the dragons back

Jaehyun heard a flapping sound getting louder and louder, along with a glowing light that seemed to get bigger by the second. Soon the light shot passed him. He followed the creature up as it landed. Jaehyun gazed up at the dragon. It was beautiful.

Taeyong hopped off his mount. "He's really nice you can move closer if you want too." Taeyong said as the dragon bowed his head to fix Jaehyun with glowing gold eyes

Jaehyun swallowed, he slowly started to walk closer to the dragon. As he kept his eyes on him, taking in his features.

Taeyong moved to Jaehyun s side and grinned. "This is Dreamwalker." He said. "Gently reach out your hand and keep your eye contact."

Jaehyun did what he was told, slowly moving his hand towards him. Maintaining eye contact with the Dreamwalker.

Dreamwalker nudged his hand gently a deep purring sound rumbling through the dragon's body

  
  


Jaehyun 's smile widens as he gently pets Dreamwalker. "Hello, Dreamwalker. Such a pretty name for a beautiful dragon.”

Taeyong smiled. "Everyone here gets a dragon at their coming of age ceremony and that takes place next week. You are welcome to come and watch." He said. Dreamwalker nudged into Jaehyun s side affectionately.

Jaehyun laughs a bit and strokes Dreamwalker's neck. "I would love to come and see it, I would love to witness something beautiful between the people of Lunara and the dragons."

"Dreamwalker is said to have belonged to Lunara the goddess. When Lunara left to return to the sky she promised Dreamwalker they would meet again one day before the world changes." Taeyong said. "I dont know how a dragon could live hundreds of thousands of years. But he looked like the pictures in the sacred texts...so the priests just guessed."

"That's amazing. I knew very little about the history and all the wonders that are kept here, but they live for that long?" Jaehyun asked in amazement, turning his head to look at Taeyong as he kept petting Dreamwalker.

"So they say. Once the rider passes away and moves on the dragon is freed and flies away. It's rare for a dragon to ever choose another person." Taeyong said. "So we dont know how long they live for exactly but one was recorded to be over 100."

"Do the dragons have a mark or something that the people can see if they belonged to another rider?" Jaehyun had a strange urge to pass his hand over Dreamwalker's snout and place a kiss on his nose.

"it's a mental bond. Part of the ceremony is becoming one with your dragon so you can see hear and feel that they're feeling." Taeyong replied that's done at one of the sacred springs."

"Okay, I understand. That's still special, but what happens after the dragon I'd freed when the rider passes away?" Asked Jaehyun , letting his hand run across Dreamwalker's snout (oh! This could be something. Solar used to do with both dragons) and kissing the top of its nose.

"The bond is broken and like I said they fly away and we never see then again." Taeyong replied. He watched Jaehyun with Dreamwalker and seemed familiar with the actions. His head started to hurt a little.

"And yet. Dreamwalker choose you." Jaehyun smiled as he let go of Dreamwalker and looked at Taeyong , he frowned seeing that Taeyong looked a bit paler than normal. "Are you alright?"

  
  


"A headache...that's all it means a vision is coming soon." Taeyong rubbed his temples.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, stepping closer to Taeyong . Making sure he would grab him in case he fell or something

"Just make sure I dont fall over. We should head to the castle.." Taeyong said and shivered a bit the pain was getting stronger

Jaehyun walked closer, grabbing Taeyong 's arm. He placed it over his shoulder and placed his other arm around his waist. "How do we get to the castle?" He asked

"Flying." Taeyong stated. "I think I'll be okay in the air. Dreamwalker knows the way home." He said

"Alright." Jaehyun walked Taeyong closer to Dreamwalker, helping the other get on the dragon before getting on himself

"Okay just hold on tight and Buckle your legs into these stirrups." Taeyong said and showed him how.

Jaehyun copied Taeyong and placed his legs on the stirrups and wrapped his arm around the other.

"Now hold on tight." Taeyong focused on the bond between him and Dreamwalker and the dragon took off into the sky flying towards the castle.

Jaehyun tightened his arms around the other when the dragon started to move. It had spooked him a bit and held on to his life on to the other.

Soon Dreamwalker was high above the ground and soaring towards the glowing forests. Taeyong grinned. "Isn't it the best!?! Look up at the sky!"

Jaehyun glanced up to the sky as he watched the stars up close. He smiles brighter than before, loving how magical it looked. They looked at billions of diamonds shining in the night sky. "Its beautiful.."

"I know right." Taeyong said softly. "I know you dont have stars on Solar so here's your chance to see them." He said

"And we also dont have dragons." Jaehyun closed his eyes, enjoying the cool air against him.

Taeyong smiled. "You have those big birds...what were they ostriches?" He asked curiously

Jaehyun laughed as he nodded. "We do, but they're not at exotic like dragons."

"I'm sure you have cool things . I hear you ride on camels." Taeyong stated

"Yes, we often use them for when we want to go into the dessert. They're more practical than horse." Jaehyun explained, "you can even ride one when you come over to Solar."

"I'd love too. I want to learn all about your world.." Taeyong smiled and looked ahead as they neared the castle

"I'll be glad to teach you more about it." Jaehyun said, looking up ahead to the castle. "Wow! It shines so bright like the stars. Almost like the sun at Solar."

  
  


Taeyong nodded. "It's really beautiful. It's the tallest tree in the land and we've built it into it so the castle itself is made of twisted wood and vines it's all natural."

"Amazing." Jaehyun smiles, easing his grip around the other.

"Ah I hope we get there quickly this vision is gonna happen any second." Taeyong stated shutting his eyes

Jaehyun 's eyes widen as he grabs his arm tighter against the other. Being scared that vision might happen if they're in the air and Taeyong might slip off and fall.

As if understanding the urgency of the matter, Dreamwalker speeds up flying towards the castle quickly.

Jaehyun was thankful that Dreamwalker had sped up, he could see that they were approaching the castle a lot faster than they were before. Which gave Jaehyun a bit of relief, knowing that Taeyong wasn't going to fall.

Soon they landed on one of the castles platforms outside and guards surrounded them. It was a normal occurrence. Taeyong practically slipped from the saddle and landed not to gracefully on his feet.

Jaehyun hurried off Dreamwalker as he made Taeyong lean against him. "Thank you, Dreamwalker." Jaehyun said, walking closer to the dragon, still holding Taeyong , and repeated the same actions he did earlier.


	6. Lunara: The First Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is important. In this chapter i am going to introduce the visions. Since they have visions in this and it's not reality anything that is related to a vision or a dream will be put in italics
> 
> and i couldn't resist having baby Chenle in this

## LUNARA: the First Visions

Taeyong smiled then groaned leaning into Jaehyun. "It's about to-" he was going to say 'it's about to happen' but ssf the vision crashed before his eyes like a wave

**((AUTHORS NOTE: okay since they have visions in this and it's not reality anything that is related to a vision or a dream will be put in italics.))**

_He was beside Dreamwalker. Another dragon wasn't far off; this one was black and glowed with a red orange light. Someone was beside that dragon but Taeyong couldn't see because the other figure was in shadow. The world shook violently he watched the trees shaking_

Then he snapped back to reality.

Jaehyun held Taeyong close, almost dropping him when the vision occured. Jaehyun decided to carry him, bridal style. A better chance of making sure he didn't fall as he walked over the castle

Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun the whole vision had lasted only 2 minutes but it felt like eternity. "Wha....how long was I out....?"

Jaehyun looked down at Taeyong . "Two minutes, I think." He said, not really sure. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright I need to talk to the priests." He said. "Whatever I see I must tell them."

"Where do I find them?" Asked Jaehyun as he stopped walking. Not really sure where to go

Taeyong looked around."down that staircase it's the huge black door. It will take you to the heart of the tree where the one of the sacred springs is."

Jaehyun nodded as he ran towards the staircase as he held Taeyong tight against him. As they reached the end of the stairs. "Do you need some kind of entry to go in with the priests?"

"No just walk in and set me down I can walk. Thanks for catching me though." He said smiling as they reached the door

Jaehyun blushed a bit as he opened the door. He placed Taeyong down on his feet, "sorry about that. It was the only thing that came to mind."

"It's okay. Thanks for catching me." He said softly and pushed the door open to reveal a huge room lit by torches and the glowing pool in the center of the room.

"Your welcome." Jaehyun answered. "Is it okay for me to come in with? Or do I have to wait here or somewhere else?”

"Yes please come in." Taeyong replied and led him inside. "Just don't touch anything."

Jaehyun followed Taeyong into the building, being careful not to touch anything. "What would happen if someone did touch?"

"Well all of these are sacred relics who know what will happen." Said a new voice.

"Ah Kun!" Taeyong greated and bowed politely. "Meet Jaehyun prince of Solar."

Jaehyun bowed down on respect. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet sir." Jaehyun came up as he looked at the male in front of him. It was a bit darker and Jaehyun couldn't make out the features of the man.

Kun gave a polite bow. "Your majesties." He said and looked at Taeyong . "What brings you here?"

"I had another vision." Taeyong replied

Jaehyun stood up as he watched the two of them interact. Wondering what would happen, he was a bit curious to see what happened after Taeyong had after very vision

Kun nodded. "Tell me about it." He said and moved into the light. His clothes were pure silver. All the priests wore silver showing their purity for the goddess Lunara. He grabbed a pen and a book flipping to an open page and Taeyong recounted his vision in detail.

"I dont know what I means..." Taeyong said softly

Jaehyun was surprised by the color and the inside of the temple. He followed quietly, as he heard Taeyong talk about his vision. He walked around seeing and napkins sure he didn't touch anything

"It could mean anyone but from how you described the dragon it sounds as if you saw Solar's dragon Rising-Sun." Kun hummed as he tapped the pen against his lip looking at the paper in his hands.

"Solar had a dragon?'' Jaehyun looked at him confusion. Their textbooks never mentioned a dragon, but a companion that was always with him. Protecting him when he was a danger, most books described the companion as a deadly weapon. "You mean his companion. Our text describe as Solars bodyguard.'

"Well since solar doesnt have dragons you wouldn't know how to describe it. Our texts say he did because he came here to visit Lunara and participated in the coming of age ceremony and got a dragon." Kun explained.

"I wonder why they wouldn't add that to our text. I'm learning more about Solar and Lunara here then I'm back at home." Jaehyun said, as he kept walking when he saw a painting of a beautiful woman. "..who is she?"

"That Is our beloved goddess Lunara herself." Taeyong explained with a smile.

"There are pictures of her in every temple." Kun explained. "And this." He motioned to a huge mural on the other side of the room."is all of Lunara all of the different areas with the castle at the center."

_Jaehyun took a step closer, the imagine he got from earlier returning, but this time a lot more strong. He saw himself with her, her smile shining so bright as the stars of Solar. Her mouth was moving as she touched the necklace around his neck. Jaehyun felt heavy as he reached to touch the necklace. "Luna.." he said out loud. Before taking a step back, he was still seeing the vision. So he didn't realize the tears falling from his eyes._

Taeyong and Kun both looked at him curiously. Kun moved to his side ready to catch him if he fell. seeing the look in his eyes reminded him of when Taeyong had a vision.

_Jaehyun repeated the actions he was doing in the vision. His hand, reaching out to stroke her cheek, before he blacked out and fell forward as he heard the fainted words of the female voice saying 'I love you.'_

Kun caught him and eased him to lay down on one of the stone benches. "Well this keeps getting weirder....it looks like he had a vision..."

"He said Luna.." Taeyong said softly his brows furrowed in thought.

Jaehyun was still crying. His heart clenched as he gripped the necklace tiger, his knucked were turning white from how hard he was clenching them. Jaehyun kept saying luna under his breath before stopping completely

Kun sat beside him and reached out unclenching his hand from the necklace. He examined it. "Hmmm curious..." he said looking at the necklace.

"We bought it in the market." Taeyong explained

What must have felt forever. Jaehyun opened his eyes, his eyes having a bit of hard time adjusting as the flames burned directly into him as he brought his hand up to block the light. "What happened..."

  
  


Taeyong blocked the light for him. "You had a vision you were staring at the picture and started crying. Then clutching the necklace. Do you remember any of it?"

Jaehyun slowly sat up, holding his head. He had a bit of headache as he turned to look at the picture. Images of what he saw coming back, he looked away. "Yes..."

"Can you tell us? It might be important you're the first person from Solar I've ever seen have a vision." Kun said he was holding a piece of paper and a pen

"Yeah.. I saw a glimpse at it when I got the necklace, but I assumed it was my imagination.." Jaehyun says softly. "When I looked at the picture I saw her giving it to someone.. or me.. and she held it as she spoke. I dont know what she said.., I only remember reaching out and stroking her hair and saying luna.. and when I backed out I hear a distant I love you from a woman "

Kun wrote everything down on his paper. And then looked at Jaehyun with a serious expression. "Here on Lunara we believe that the two gods will be reincarnated one day and unite the worlds as they change. It sounds like you might be the reincarnation of Solar himself. The necklace looks old like the begining era of the world's art." Kun said

"Reincarnation of Solar..." Jaehyun repeated back softly, he looked up to look at both males. "Are you sure that it's me? And not something from the necklace?" Jaehyun asked, looking down at the necklace

"I doubt it, maybe it was a trigger object though." Kun mused. "If you are a reincarnation of Solar certain things might trigger memories."

"I just have a hard time believing this.. I haven't had any of those things before." Jaehyun said softly. "Wouldn't this have happened happened before?"

"Before what?" Kun asked. "Before you came here? If it's any help. We believe that Taeyong is the reincarnation of Lunara or Luna as you called her."

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong , confused. "I thought you only had a vision of future things." Said Jaehyun. He blinked, he could see that Taeyong was the same height of Lunara and shared her fair skin.

"I do, and Lunara could only do that as well and the fact that I have what is believed to be her dragon. It all adds up." Taeyong replied

Jaehyun stayed quiet, maybe if he talked to his parents they could know more about this. "How else can we confirm being the reincarnation of Solar?"

"Mmm keep note of anymore visions you have that could be one way.." Kun said thinking about everything

Jaehyun nodded to every word that the priest said. "Okay, anything else?" He asked

"I can't think of anything right now but if you have another vision be sure to write it down immediately and send word here."

"I will." Jaehyun promised, "oh! What about gout vision Taeyong ? What was it about?"

"I saw solar's dragon...and someone was standing beside him but I couldn't see who. And then the whole world began to shake." Taeyong replied

"That seemed strange." Jaehyun said, standing up from where he was. "So this means the world coming together is near..'

"Near but who knows it could be 50 years from now or a hundred. I don't know when my visions will come to pass." Taeyong said with a shrug

By the way Taeyong said it and shrugged made Jaehyun go into a Vision of state

One where all he saw was Lunara, _"why do always like that Luna? You always make it seem like if something bad is gone to happen._ " He chuckled, walking over to stroke her/his hair. _"You'll see.. before you know it. We'll be together again as we should be."_

Taeyong 's eyes widened at the words and the action from Jaehyun. 'We'll be together soon as it should be.' The words echoed in his mind as Jaehyun spoke them.

_"Alright, love?"_ Solar asked Lunara as he leaned forward to kiss her/his forehead. _"Remember the promise I made to you the other night?" That I'll marry you and form a family with you."_ He took Lunara's hand in his.

That's when Taeyong slipped into the vision state too. The memories of Lunara coming back to him. _"I remember."_ His voice was soft and hopeful he spoke softly leaning into the embrace. He looked at their intertwined hands.

Jaehyun smiled softly at the other. _" I can already envision seeing you walking down the aisle in white."_ He placed his hand on Lunara wasit and twirled them around.

Taeyong softly laughed at the gesture _. "And I can see You waiting on the other end for me. Clothed in gold."_ He replied

Jaehyun cupped his/ her cheek as he stared into their eyes, one that passed by could see the love he had for the other. _"My sweet, precious Luna.. one day we'll be united as one. Until then, never forget how much I love you.."_ _he spoke softly, as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss on their lips._

Taeyong /Lunara kissed back running hands through Jaehyun's hair. _"I cannot wait for my love."_ He said before his vision began to clear.

Meanwhile Kun was writing everything down as quickly as possible

Solar/Jaehyun smiled as he kissed his lover once more. Kissing them before the vision faded, bringing Jaehyun back to his senses, he was a bit disoriented and was lost. He could only feel a pair of lips against his; confused. Jaehyun opened his eyes to see himself kissing Taeyong 

Taeyong pulled away when he felt someone kissing him and he looked at Jaehyun with wide eyes. "What in the name of Lunara...."

Jaehyun pulled away when the other reacted. He tripped and fell backwards, blushing from embarrassment. "I'm sorry Prince Taeyong !" He apologized. "I don't know what happened!"

"I'll tell you exactly what happened." Kun said with a huge smile. "You both are the reincarnation of Solar and Lunara! You went into a vision state and spoke to each other well. Well they spoke to each other more like it."

Jaehyun stood up as he looked at the male with wide eyes. He really was the reincarnation of Solar, he was lost at words. He didn't even know how to respond or act!

Taeyong looked slightly embarrassed. “Wow....” was all he could say and smiled a little at Jaehyun. He looked to Kun. “We have to tell my parents about this, it's huge news! The prophecy has come true!”

Jaehyun blushed when he looked at Taeyong . He hadn't meant to kiss him, he had let himself get lost in the vision and Solar just took over.

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “If they ment is to be together I’m sure they know what they’re doing.” He said brightly

Jaehyun nodded. "Of course they are. They are our main god and goddess of our world." He said, "Do we talk to the king and queen of Lunara right now?"

“Yeah my parents should know as soon as possible.” Taeyong said Kun nodded in agreement.

“I’ll go with you. It will sound more official coming from the high priest.” Kun said and gathered a few books in his arms.

"Okay.." Jaehyun felt nervous all of sudden, even though he hid it from the other two. He couldn't help, but be a bit afraid of what would happen. He never imagined he would be the reincarnation of Solar.

“They won’t bite.” Taeyong said and led Jaehyun out of the temple and onto one of the platforms that wrapped around the huge castle tree. “The throne room is this way.”

Jaehyun followed close behind, helping Kun with any of the books since he saw he was struggling to hold them. "Let me help, I can carry them."

“Ah thank you! It’s all the notes I’ve taken for this prophecy, and the prophecy itself. I need to show thale facts to the king and queen so they don’t think this is all a hoax”. Kun explains

"What happens if the king and queen don't believe? Do you think I can join the ceremony to see if Solar's dragon would come to me." Jaehyun said, as he took the notes and couple of books

“Ooo That would be a sight to see I’m sure it could be arranged.” Kun said with a thoughtful look. “I’m sure they’re gonna believe me.” He said

Jaehyun nodded. "Did Lu- I mean. Did Taeyong always had vision when he was younger?" He asked. "Or did they just recently start?"

“He’s had visions since he was 10.” Kun explained. “There is always one oracle in the royal line. When that oracle passes away a new one arises to take their place. Normally visions happen in their sleep but Taeyong was different . He had them asleep and awake like you saw. That was a sign that he was different then when he got Lunaras dragon at the coming of age ceremony at 16. That opened everyone’s eyes and we knew he was the chosen one. Lunaras reincarnation.”

"Do you think there's a reason why I didn't get them until now? Did the necklace activity something when he held it in my hand?" He asked, after hearing Taeyong 's story. He glanced over to the older one in front of him.

“Like I said, maybe it’s a trigger object. You have solar memories but still have to get them for yourself and seeing that necklace maybe triggered it somehow.” Kun replies. “The stories we have say the pair had amulets she gave him the moon he gave her the sun. Maybe that’s the amulet? The art style would match that era.”

"That's what Taeyong said as well." Shifting the books in his arms as he kept walking. He took advantage of it to observe the castle. It was as beautiful as it was outside, very unique. "Lunara is quite beautiful, everything seems to amaze me."

Kun smiled. "I'm glad you like our world. It's enchanting. It must be so different from the bare landscape of solar."

"It is. We don't have a lot of plant life because of the sun. Only certain plants are able to survive. As well as the temperature. It is very cold here." Jaehyun says, smiling at the male next to him

"Well there's no sun to warm us here. We have the hot springs and that makes the air here tolerable. We're used to the cool here." He said softly

"I kind of like it, it's refreshing from the heat in Solar." Jaehyun admits. "Can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm 27." Kun replied. "And you?" He asked as they reached the top of the tree and came to a set of silver doors.

"I'm 25." He said, "I thought the high priest would be a lot older.. I mean no offense, I just didn't imagine you would be quite young."

"Well I was the top of my class and then at the ceremony after the high priest passed away. And I got chosen." Kun said

"I see." Jaehyun looked ahead, seeing that they were getting a lot closer to the doors. He was getting nervous again.,

Taeyong placed a hand on the door. "After you Kun you can go first and Jaehyun and I will be right behind you."

Jaehyun stood beside Taeyong as he watched Kun walk in. "I'm sorry about the kiss, I didn't mean it- the vision- solar took over and- " Jaehyun didn't know how to phrase it. He didn't want to apems rude or anything

"I was in a vision too we both did it." Taeyong reassured me. He wasn't feeling at all fazed by the matter. He gently put his hand on Jaehyun's . "Hey it's ok."

Jaehyun smiled, squeezing Taeyong 's hand in his. "Very well. You should go in, I'll follow close behind.'he said, letting go of Taeyong 's hand

Taeyong nodded and led Jaehyun inside where Kun was already talking to his parents.


	7. Lunara: the Prophecy of the Reincanated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got a summer job. So i am going to have to slow down on updates. don't be surprised if a monday rolls around and there is no new chapter. Ill try to keep up on updating. so please bear with me!
> 
> In this chapter we get into the visons! everything in a vision will be in ITALICS.
> 
> i think next chapter is the sexy chapter

## LUNARA: the Prophecy of the Reincarnated

* * *

  


Once more the sun and moon shall reunite

When Pallas turns to have both day and night

Omens are coming to warn of the times

Be watchful, be wary the moment will arise

One shall be born with Lunara’s gift of sight

One shall be born with the scars of Solar’s fight.

Two dragons shall return to their masters hand

The sun and the moon shall unite the land.

And that which was lost, shall return again. 

  
  
  


* * *

  


"Your majesty's prophecy has come to pass." Kun was saying.

  


Jaehyun followed Taeyong as he heard Kun speak to the Queen and King of Lunara. He swallowed as he placed the books where Kun had placed his and stood to the side with Taeyong .

  


"High priest Kun. What signs have you seen to know that the prophecy is indeed coming to pass." Spoke the king

  


Kun pulled out his notes. "I've been documenting Taeyong 's accomplishments and he indeed is Lunaras chosen. The prince of Solar graced us with his presence today and I've never seen someone besides Taeyong have a vision except him when we were in the temple and I documented it. Then he went into another vision more like a trance and it triggered Taeyong as well. They spoke differently and I recorded it all." He handed the king the paper.

  


The king took the paper from Kun as he read it to himself before handing it to the queen to read. He looked at Kun before looking at his son, he noticed someone was with him. "Is that the prince of Solar?"

  


Jaehyun stepped forward and bowed to him. "Yes your highness. I am Kim Jaehyun the prince of Solar, it's an honor to be graced by your presence."

  


"I see, stand up Prince Jaehyun. My son and priest should've told me I hate formalities. "

  


"Ah that's my fault I got top focused on my work, my apologies." Kun said and bowed his head and Taeyong also took a step forward to stand beside Jaehyun.

  


"I forgot as well everything happened so fast." Taeyong apologized. He had to Admit visions took a lot out of him and made his brain fuzzy.

  


The king shook his hand dismissing it. "It's quite alright. Now, what else was there." He asked them. "Do you think that dragon of Solar would come? His dragon and Lunara's dragon are mates as well."

  


"I had a vision earlier where Solars dragon was there but I couldn't see the ryder. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Jaehyun." Taeyong said and smiled over at Jaehyun

  


The king nodded, as he thought for a moment. "We have something that used to belong to them.. no one else knows about us except us. We didn't show it to you, Taeyong for the fear it would be too much." He waves for a guard to come closer, whispering to them about something as the guard runs off to get what the king asked for. "This will prove that the two of you are the reincarnation of Lunara and Solar."

  


"What is it?" Taeyong asked, feeling his stomach do a flip flop from nervousness and excitement. He was curious as to what his father and mother had hidden away all these years.

  


"Solar and Lunara wed in secret and had a child. It's not certain what the name of the child was, that name was lost with time.' The king spoke, "the child was Solar and Lunar proud and enjoyed. It's said, they were happy. The child was very beautiful with the biggest eyes and smile that trembles that of a bunny.." this made Jaehyun want to laugh, and did so when the king did. "Happy. They were very happy.. but tragic soon struck for the couple. Solar and Lunara had gone out to the market and when they returned.. their home was one fire and with their child inside... They say that was the first time anyone saw them cry. They said, that they couldn't get out the screams of them out of their minds''

  


Taeyong recoiled a little. His eyes went vacant as he saw the burning home. He could hear the fire raging and feel the heat as he (lunara) rushed forward to the burning home. He reached out gripping onto Jaehyun's hand. _"Chenle...." he said softly, eyes welling with tears. "My precious little boy..."_

  


Jaehyun looked at Taeyong and he held his hand as he watched him. "Chenle?..." he said softly as the guard entered the room with something in his hands. He walked up to the king and handed it to him. "This.. was found in the home of where they lived. Solar and Lunara gave this to their son when he was born." He took the object and walked over to Jaehyun as he watched his son.

  


Taeyong , still in his vision state, reached out and took the small toy in his hands. It was old and it still smelled of wood smoke. Another vision flashed across his eyes. _Leaning over a crib and gently placing this in the tiny arms of an infant. "My little one....." the toy slipped from his hands as he began to cry in earnest now._

  


Jaehyun picked up the toy as he picked up, when a vision slipped in. _He was standing in a room, filled with things for a child. He saw Lunara standing over the crib as he watched the toy moving around. Small hands holding on to it. "What are the two of you doing?" He asked as he walked closer, kissing Lunara/Taeyong on the cheek. An arm going around them as he looked down at their son. "Does Lele like the you mommy and daddy gave him?" Earning a cute laugh from the infant ._

  


It was weird Taeyong went from crying to composed in a matter of seconds to everyone else it looked like they were looking at nothing.

  


" _He absolutely loves it, look at him." Taeyong /lunara said lovingly watching as Chenle waved the toy happily in his tiny fists before bringing it to his mouth and biting at it._

  


_Jaehyun/Solar laughed, watching his son bite the toy. "He looks very beautifully. Everyday he gets to look much like you." He turns to look at Lunara/Taeyong . "He already has your eyes, nose that pretty mouth of yours.." he gentle tapped her/his eyes and nose gentle before grabbing Lunara's/Taeyong 's chin and giving him a small peck on the lips_

  


"Write this down and make sure there's isn't anything messing." The king told Kun, "you." He pointed to a guard. "Help the high priest write everything down and dont talk or make any loud noises."

  
  


Kun nodded and grabbed the book he had used to write down the previous interaction between them down in and quickly began to write as soon as he was brought a pen.

  


_Taeyong /Lunara laughed softly and kissed back. "I feel he looks more like you. He has your dark eyes after all. And he has your dimples.." looking back to Chenle who was still happily biting at the soft toy._

  


_Jaehyun/Solar picked up the baby and placed the little one in between them. "He does doesn't he.." He said, kissing Chenle's forehead as the baby started babbling with the toy in his mouth. "I can see him turning heads already. Just like his mother's. Being a little heartbroken~" Jaehyun/Solar tossed the child up into the air and caught him. He still had the toy in his hand, which he let go as the same time Chenle did. Hitting him in the face_

  


_"Oh may I be careful with him! He may be a god but he's fragile!" Taeyong /Lunara scolded as Jaehyun tossed chenle up into the air. He bent to pick up the dropped toy as he heard chenle laughing hysterically. [He sounded like a dolphin]_

  


_"Haha. That's really funny isn't it.' Jaehyun/Solar tries to pretend he was mad but ends up laughing with him. "Look, he has the same laugh as you when you're up to no good." Tells his spouse, wrapping an arm around Taeyong /Lunara as chenle stopped laughing and looked at his parents. "A heart breaker just like you.."_

  


The vision changed to Solar/Jaehyun running to a burning house. _"CHENLE!!!" The screaming of Jaehyun made the king and guards jump. He could feel the heat from the flames, a faraway cry of an infant reaching his ears. Jaehyun/Solar ran towards the flames, only to be stopped by the people around them. "LET GO!! I NEED TO SAVE MY SON!'' He yelled out._

  


_Taeyong /Lunara went to lunged towards the flames hoping to get into the burning house as well but people held him back and he fell to his knees crying. "Please someone save him anyone! Put the fire out!!!!"_

  


_Jaehyun/ Solar tried to fight the people off of him. His eyes glued to the burning flames in front of him, he need to get to Chenle, he wasn't sure were the force he got came from, but he managed to break free. "Solar! Stop you'll end up killing yourself!" Someone yelled out, he didn't care of he died if that meant he could save his son._

  


_"SOLAR NO I CANT LOSE YOU TOO!" Taeyong /Lunara said reaching out hands to try to hold him back knowing that losing Solar along with chenle would be unbearable. Even though they were gods they had boundaries and staying in a human form made them fragile. If their human essence could be burned away and once again they would be trapped in the sky apart from one another._

  


_Jaehyun/Solar ignored Lunara as he ran into his home. He covered his face as be to avoid inhaling to much smoke. He had already began coughing as he tired to find sampath towards chenle. "CHENLE!" Jaehyun/Solar called out, his heart was pounding againt his chest. He couldn't hear his son, he was panicking. Was he too late to recuse his son? Why did he convince Luna to go with him? Why didnt he bring his son with them? Solar/Jaehyun was too busy in thought, as he walked around the house to avoid the flames, he didn't noticed that have the house was collapsing. He didn't know until it was too late. A piece of wood, with flame came in contact with his side, causing him to scream in agony._

  


_Taeyong /Lunara could hear the cry of agony and knew it was already too late for Chenle. "SOLAR COME BACK PLEASE...!" Voice breaking Taeyong /Lunara stood swaying from fear and and heartbreak._

  


_Jaehyun/Solar hissed in pain, his side was burning as his hands shaked from the lain that going through his body. Jaehyun could feel it on his side, clawing it as if he was trying to put out the fire. The birth marks were burning him._

_Solar/Jaehyun kept going, trying to reach his son, when he came to the door of his soon, kicking the door to see the whole room up in flames. "CHEnle.." he said weakly as he felt himself getting weak, he was having a hard time breathing and he couldn't keep his eyes open for too long. The vision was starting to fade as Jaehyun saw a man collapsing on the floor holding his side._

  


_○○○○_

  


Taeyong came out of the dream stage first and rubbed at his eyes. He still felt the anguish of losing someone like that the heartbreak the sadness weighed heavily on him and he sighed biting his lip. "Oh my gods...." was all he said and noticed he was on his knees. He looked to Jaehyun who was on his side. "Jaehyun ah!" He shook him gently.

  


Jaehyun kept hissing as he clenched on to his side. Even though he was out cold, his body was still reacting to the the vision. 

"Get him to the infirmary." The king said, the guards rushing over to Jaehyun's side to take him. "Kun go with him, who knows what else he could see. I want you to be there when he wakes up."

  


Taeyong got to his feet as well. "I want to go with him. I hope hes okay....gods what we saw.....that was awful....it was so real it was the realest vision I've ever seen..." Taeyong said softly.

  


The king walked over to Taeyong , placing a hand on his shoulder. "This why we didn't want to show it to when new it was time" the kind spoke softly. "Wouls tou like to keep it? If not I can make the guards to put it back in its place."

  


"I-i would like to keep it. It feels right...." Taeyong admitted and picked up the small toy and slipped it into his pocket

  


The king nodded, "very well. Go with the prince Jaehyun." He said, letting go of his son to go catch up with the others.

  


"Thank you father." Taeyong replied and hurried to go find Jaehyun and Kun in the infirmary.

  


Jaehyun was still unconscious. He had another vision, he found himself in the cave he was fond off. He was with Lunara, they were kissing. Their heavy breathing echoing through the cave walls. He felt something soft againt him, Jaehyun/solar pulled away, he pulls see that they were naked. A small moan leaving your mouth. Her hair surrounded her as if it were a crown, a soft blush on her cheeks. Lips puffy and red from kissing, she had a dream look to hear. She was reaching out for him, calling Solar's name...

Jaehyun woke up, panting. A blush on his face as he found himself sitting up on a bed. He looked around, seeing Taeyong and Kun with him

  


"Oh thank Gods you're awake." Taeyong said softly and leaned back in his chair relieved. "The doctors didnt know what to do you weren't hurt physically in any way."

  


Jaehyun was trying to control his breath for a moment before answering. He lifted up his shirt, exposing the side where his birthmark were. Jaehyun traced them, he could still feel the burning sensation form the vision. "They burn."

  


"Since youre the reincarnated Solar maybe those were his burns but on you they're just birthmarks." Kun explained.

  


Jaehyun crossed his legs underneath him as he thought about the visions. His heart clenching tightly when he saw Taeyong with the toy. "Can I see it... please..." slowly reaching out for the toy dragons.

  


"Yes of course." Taeyong replied softly and handed over the small dragon toy. "It hurts so much..." he said sitting down beside Jaehyun on the bed. "I felt her pain and deep down I knew it wasnt an accident...."

  


Jaehyun stroke the toy with his thumb as he remembered the small child in the vision. He had a small smile on his face, before he knew it. He had tears running down his face. "..I'm sorry lele...."

  


"I know...I'm sorry too. He was so precious... something like that should never have happened." Taeyong replied and rested his head on Jaehyun's shoulder and frowned.

  


Jaehyun placed his head on top of Taeyong 's. He wiped away the tears and laughed. Thinking about the infant's smile. "The story is right.. he did look like a bunny.. a very precious bunny."

  


Taeyong nodded too focused on the infants Toy. "Something didn't seem right about the fire I mean...." he said eventually.

  


"It was. When Solar reached Chenle's room, the whole room was all up in flames- like if the fire started there." Jaehyun said, turning the toy over

  


"Who would be sick enough to do that to an innocent child. That's evil." Taeyong said angrily. "I want to kill whoever did it."

  


"I don't know... did Lunara or Solar had any enemies that wouldn't want to harm them?" Jaehyun asked as he turned to look at Kun.

  


"Well Gods have people who hate them no one knows what happened with the fire they didnt know how it happend or how anyone could have started it. There wre gaurds. Around the home and everyone was loyal to them." Kun said

  


"Is it possible... that the fire started from someone they thought they could trust? It would male sense on why the fire started in chenles's room." Jaehyun said.

  


Taeyong sighed. "I wish that never happened to him. I wish this never occurred..." he said and rubbed at the tears that were threatening to spill.

  


Jaehyun put his arm around him. "Hey.. don't cry. We'll find who did this to him. I promise you, we will find the people responsible for this." Jaehyun promised him.

  


Taeyong nodded and tried to calm down. Lunaras anguish was still inside him. "I know we will and when we do I will kill them." He said bitterly

  


Jaehyun instincts took over he cupped Taeyong 's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Calm down. We'll find them and they will pay for what they did to our son." 

  


Taeyong felt a slight comfort in the words and he smiled. "Okay."

  


Jaehyun nodded as he left go of the oldest. The flash of the vision he had while being unconscious coming to mind. He blushed a bit as he looked away

  


Taeyong just took the blush to be that of embarrassment from the kiss. He looked away and yawned. “I suppose you’ll be staying the night? Or do you want to return to solar?” He asked.

  


"I wouldn't mind spending the night here at Lunara." Jaehyun said. "I want to know what it's like to be here and wake up."

  


“Well there is no sunrise or sunset like there is on Neried. We keep track of sleeping by our clocks.” Taeyong explains. “I’ll have the servants prepare a room for you.” He said. “Are you well enough to leave the infirmary?”

  


Jaehyun nodded. "Yes, I feel well enough to leave the infirmary." He said. He un crossed his legs from under him and placed them on the ground as he get off the bed.

  


Jaehyun nodded. "Yes, I feel well enough to leave the infirmary." He said. He un crossed his legs from under him and placed them on the ground as he get off the bed.

  


Taeyong nodded and also stood up as well. "I'll tell someone to get your room ready and in the meantime are you hungry?" Taeyong asked

  


As if on cue, Jaehyun's stomach growled. Making the prince blush, "if it would to much.." he said softly. Embarrassed to have stomach growled so loudly

  


This way we can go to the kitchens then maybe eat out on the veranda." Taeyong replied brightly.

  


"Lead the way." Jaehyun said, walking to the other side of the room to exit. "Priest Kun. Would you like to join us?" Jaehyun asked, to face the male

  


"I would be honored, let me bring all these back to the temple first." Kun said showing all the books in his arms. "I'll meet you both on the veranda."

  


Jaehyun nodded, giving him a dimple smile as he looked at Taeyong "should we get going?" He asked, holding the door open for the both of them.

  


Taeyong nodded and walked out and lead him through the halls and back to the staircase that wound around the tree and took him a few stories up to the veranda and the kitchens.

  


As Jaehyun followed Taeyong he admired how everything was adapted into the tree. It was amazing, nothing he had every seen in Solar. He let his finger graze the wood of the tree as they climbed up the veranda.

  


Their way was lit by glowing flowers hanging on vines and as they reached the veranda the place was lit by torches."I'll order a whole bunch of things." Taeyong stated. "So you can try more of our foods."

  


"This places almost looks mythical." Jaehyun said, wrapping the cloak around him closer. "What was it like growing up here?"

  


"It was nice I learned all about the world and everything until I started having those visions then everything was devoted to that. But it was nice growing up I had friends. And my brother and I were closer back then."

  


"It was and yes my father was very kind. Strict when he needed to be but kind and loving. The people adore him." Taeyong said brightly

  


Jaehyun smiled softly. "Sounds lovely." He looked down at the ground before looking up. "Better then mine."

  


"Your father isnt nice? He seemed nice at the festival." Taeyong replied and tilted his head.

  


"He is.. when he needs to be." Said Jaehyun slowly.? "Father has never been the very affectionate or fatherly figure you would expect a king to be."

  


"That's sad... not everyone can be kind y'know...I'm sure you can be a better king than he." he said and leaned against the railing just as Kun returned

  


"I hope tend to." Jaehyun said as looks over to Kun. "I hope it wasn't that tough caring those books back."

  


"Oh no ot was fine I'm so used to carrying things around its become normal." Kun chuckled.

  


Jaehyun chuckled along with him. "Then let's eat. I'm already savoring the food." Jaehyun told them

  


The food arrives almost a minute later and the servants set it out on the table. "Please sit." Taeyong stated and motioned to the chairs.

  


"Thank you." Jaehyun takes a sit down at the table, eyes wondering to each dishes. They all looked so appetizing. "Amazing! Which one do you recommend first?"

  


"I love them all I quite enjoy the barbecued meat the best and the flat bread with that sauce." Taeyong pointed out the dishes.

  


"And I think the soup is the best." Kun stated

  


Jaehyun frowned, they all looks do delicious. He wasn't sure which one to choose. "I think I'll try the barbecued meat and the flat bread with the sauce first, then I'll try the soup.

  


"Feel free to try anything you want theres plenty of it." Taeyong said as he serves himself then passed the plates around.

  


"Ah and here's some of the drink you liked that you tried at the festival." Taeyong smiled and handed the pitcher to Jaehyun

  


"Moonlight tears!" Jaehyun says, grabbing the pitcher and pouring himself into his cup before handing it to Kun. "I ended up drink the one you gave bought me. I couldn't get enough if it."

  


"Ah I see Taeyong got you into it." Kun chuckled as he took the pitcher. "It is really good everything is distilled under the moonlight."

  


"Why is that?" Jaehyun asked, taking a drink from his beverage before taking a bite into the meat. Which earned a moan from the prince

  


"The drink I mean all the ingredients are mixed together then left to distil in the moon. That's what makes a good cup of Moons Tears. And it was said to be Lunaras favorite drink."

  


"I can see why it was her favorite. " Jaehyun said, taking another bite of the food. "She had really good taste."

  


"And it explains why it's my favorite." Taeyong said taking a sip from his glass before taking a bite of bread.

  


Jaehyun chuckled. He was enjoying spending time with both of them as he tried each dish; everytime he thought he had found one which he thought it was his favorite. Another dish would blow his mind and made it hard for him to choose. By the time they had finished eating. Jaehyun was stuffed. He rested his head on the table as he held his stomach.

  


"Are you okay?" Taeyong asked an amused expression on his face. "Did you eat too much?" He asked curiously.

  


Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong , pouting as he slowly nodded his head. But he didnt regret it, he loved eating every single dish they had given him.

  


"I beleive your room is ready. Ready to go?" Taeyong asked softly.

  


"I can take you. The guest rooms are close to the temple area." Kun said.

  


Jaehyun nodde. Standing up from the table, "my congratulations to the chief. The dishes were amazing, I had a tough choice choosing my favorite. "

  


"I will tell the cook that you enjoyed them all." Taeyong said. "Now you should sleep you look absolutely exhausted."

  


Jaehyun broke into a huge smile, he did feel extremely tired. "Thank you, I had an amazing day even with the all surprise that appeared. "

  


Taeyong smiled. "I'm glad. I had a great time here as well. Now I cannot wait to see your world." He said smiling and had a servant come to clean up the plates.

  


"I'll make sure you have an amazing time in my world, like I did in yours." Jaehyun's said, smiling. He turned around and thanked the servants for everything

  


The servants bowed and bid him goodnight. Taeyong also waved and said goodnight before making his way to his rooms. Kun lead Jaehyun down the stairs to the guest bedrooms

  


"Thank you for leading me to the guest bedrooms. That's very kind of you." Jaehyun said as he walked alongside Kun.

  


"Ah you're welcome." Kun smiled and stopped infront of a door. "Breakfast is going to be where we had dinner tonight."

  


"Thank you." Jaehyun said, opening the door of the guest room an walking in. "Thank you for everything and explaining the visions a d the the history of Lunara and Solar."

  


"Its my job to serve I am happy I was able to help you and whiteness this. Its monumental." Kun smiled.

  


Jaehyun chuckled as he heard Kun. "I'll make sure to keep you updated on any future vision I have."

  


"Visions even mean dreams you have at night so try to remember whatever dream you have," Kun said before waving and walking away

  


Jaehyun nodded, waving Kun goodbye before closing the door. He looked at the bedroom, smiling as he explored the room a bit. Finding a bathroom. He went in and took a shower, reusing the clothing he had. Jaehyun smiled softly, thinking of the things that have occurred on this day as he walked to the window for a moment before slipping into the bed and falling asleep

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Lunara: Dream Walking (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets steamy heheheh  
> sorry for no update since yesterday was monday. i had the worst day ever ang got home ate and went to bed. i hope this chapter makes up for everything.

##  LUNARA: Dream Walking (M)

Taeyong was asleep but Lunara was awake. To Taeyong everything was a dream as he got out of bed in silver bedclothes and made his way as if in a trance to one of the verandas.

As Jaehyun slept peacefully in his sleep. Solar took the opportunity to slip out, standing up to his feet as he left the room. Solar walked around the palace as if he knew where he would find his loved one.

Lunara was looking out over the village. The town had changed so much over the last few thousand years. But it still had the same feeling to it, the same smells in the air.

Solar found Lunara in the veranda, looking out the window. He slowly approached Lunara, wrapping his arms around their waist as he gave them a gentle kiss on the cheek _. "Still looks beautiful from the last time we were here." _

_ Lunara smiled and looked up at him. "I know... its chachanged so much but it still is the same. Our home was on Pallas though remember that. So we could be united." _

_ "I know.. how can I forget. That's also where we got married too." Solar hummed, taking Lunara's side. He couldn't help, but laugh. "I see you took me telling you 'I would love no matter what form' to the test." _

_ Lunara laughed looking down at Taeyong 's body. "I actually thinking that when I chose him. He was just the one." _

_ "That's what I imagined when I saw you again in the temple." Solar said, "I'm happy to have you again in my arms. I missed being with you. Those centuries without you and Lele seemed like a prison." _

_ Lunara nodded it had been awful. "I missed you too. The only times we could meet were during the eclipses...and losing Lele....." Lunara took a breath trying to calm down..." but now The world is changing they need us again. We can start again..." _

_ "... and we can have Lele again. 'When the worlds unite and become one. Then, what was lost will come again' just like the prophecy said." Solar reminded Lunara, "I just hope the person who did such harm to us.. didn't reincarnate with us as well." _

_ "There is no way to be certain...but this time we dont let him out of our sight for a second." Lunara replied. "And I realized...how can I have Chenle? I'm in a guys body..." lunara pouted. She was known for not thinking straight when having a good idea. _

_ Solar couldn't help, but to laugh at Luna. "We'll think of something. We're gods we can make it happen." He said, "My lovely Luna, my sweet love~ " He pulled her into his arms and held her close. _

_ "I feel so stupid!" Lunara whined and leaned into the embrace resting against Solar's chest. "I love you so much more than anything in the worlds." _

_ "Don't say that.. I love you too more then anything in this wolrds." Solar said soflty, "Taeyong seems like a nice man, kind of reminds me of you when I first meet you." _

_ "He is.i remember the day I chose him. He already had the gift of foresight, and he was pure in heart." Lunara replied and looked up at Solar. "And Jaehyun reminds me of you when we first met." _

_ "Jaehyun is sweet and I could see he will achieve great things in life." Solar said. "Soon we will become one with them in this body and then we came unite as a whole." _

_ "I'm worried though...if we become one with them what if we chose wrong and they cant handle our godly power..." lunara said remembering the time she had picked a "host" and become one with them only to have the humans body disintegrate because they couldnt hold the energy of a GOD. _

_ "I doubt it. We were careful in choosing them, but we will only see when the day comes. " Solar assured her. "Now, stop worrying. One step at a time. Right now, I want to enjoy my time with you." _

_ Lunara nodded eyes closing. "All that matters is this time with you."  _

_ "You know.. Jaehyun got a vision of when we first made love. Remember when you came to Solar and I took you to see the caves.. and one thing lead to the other.." Solar said soflty, nuzzling his face into Lunar neck _

_ Lunara blushed and ran a gentle hand down Solars side resting it at the hip. “How could I forget?? That was our first time.” _

_ "You looked so beautiful, like always. It made me realize that I was the luckiest man alive to have caught the most beautiful Goddess in Shargi- La." Solar pressed a gentle kiss on Lunara's neck. _

_ Lunara gave a soft gasp, head falling back giving Solar more access. “And I knew you were the one for me... let’s take this somewhere else shall we?” _

_ Solar nodded, pulling away from and taking her hand. "Which room is closer? I want to be with, I've been without you for far too long.." _

_ “Mine is.” Lunara said smiling at him and leading him up the staircase and to a set of doors. Opening the door silently lunara lead Solar inside before shutting it and locking it behind them. _

_ Solar pulled Lunara into his arms when the door was locked. He landed down to kiss her lips, those sweet lips that always tasted so sweet like moonlight tears. He walked them to the bed, laying Lunara down. _

_ Lunara kisses back. It had been centuries since they had done this and she needed him. Once they hit the bed Lunara trailed her hands down Solars chest. _

_ Solar hands traveld down Lunara's figure. His hand coming underneath Lunara's leg, wrapping it around his wasit _

_ “We haven’t even undressed yet and you’re so eager.” Lunara teased and removed the nightclothes she was wearing. Why did men’s clothes have to be so complicated!? _

_ "Can you blame me? I've been centuries without you. Of course I would be eager to be with you." Solar chuckled, leaning up to take off the robe and shirt he was wearing. _

_ “I don’t blame you, it's been too long.” She replied. Once solar was naked Lunara reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss, knowing exactly how to push the others buttons in a pleasurable way. _

_ "Not fair.." Solar whined, "get rid of your clothing as well. I want to see you~" he said, pulling off the remainder of Lunara's clothing and pushing them all to the ground _

_ Lunara laid there naked and flushed. Then Felt suddenly embarrassed about her new form. Grabbing the blanket she pulled it over her hips. _

_ Solar pulled the blanket away from her. Wanting to see her, it was like the first time they made love all over again. Lunara was always cute when getting flustered. "Don't hide from me. I want to see all of you.." _

_ “I know but....” Lunara propped on her elbows and looked at solar then back at Taeyong s body, her body. She was hard and painfully so. She threw caution to the wind and looked back at Solar. “Make love to me.” _

_ "Turn around and on your knees." Solar said,leaning over Lunara's body and kissing her. Back when they were in Pallas, both of them were quite experienced in bed before having Chenle. So Solar had an Idea on what to do. _

_ “Go easy, I don't want him to wake up hurting,” Lunara said and got into the position on hands and knees and remembered that Solar could be a tad rough sometimes. _

_ "I won't for now. Though, I can promise anything about the future." Solar said, kissing the lower back of Lunara's. He brushed his hands over the waist, getting himself behind her. "Wait, what are we going to use as lubrication?" _

_ Lunara looked up. He was right. "Oh....well....we are gods....maybe I can tweak his body a bit." _

_ Solar stayed a quite for a moment and nodded. "Go ahead. I want you right now..." solar said, stroking Lunara's legs. _

_ Lunara waved a hand and magic coursed through her body changing Taeyong's lower regions. "Okay better?" She asked Solar _

_ Solar switched Lunara into her back. He slowly slipped himself inside of her, burying his face in her neck. Moaning softly. How much he missed being this close to Lunara _

_ She moaned as he entered her. "Oh...its been too long....." she said and tangles her hands in Solar's hair _

_ "So long..." Solar said soflty, he slowly moved his hips. "How did I survive so long without your touch?.." He nibbled on Lunara's neck _

_ "Ah I dont know...fuck I missed this I missed you." She tilted her head back. "Please move." _

_ Solar did what she said, he interlocked their hands together as he looked at her. His movements were slow and sweet. Even though Lunara was male in this life. Taeyong still managed to capture the beauty of his love. _

_ "How did I live all those years without your touch...?" Lunara asked softly. She was so in love with Solarand being together with him again after centuries made her heart whole again. _

_ "I missed your soft skin.. your touch.. your lips.. your voice... your everything..." Solar moaned soflty. " I missd you so much.. I don't think words could ever say how much I yearned for you, Luna.." _

_ Lunara moaned a d leaned back against the sheets. "You're already showing me how much you've missed me." She said softly. _

_ "This only shows half of how much I missed you.." Solar mumbled, "you look so beautifully, like always.. I got lucky to call you mine." _

_ "And of all the gods you chose me." She gasped out leaning back against the bed. "Please faster...." _

_ Solar captured Lunara's lips with his, his movement begin faster. Wanting to please the love of his life as he chanted out her name into the kiss. Holding her closer to him _

_ Her moans of pleasure increased. Lunara grasped onto solar's shoulders for support. More moans fell passed her lips. _

_ Solar marked her skin. Moaning deeply as he thrust, Lunara's moans edging him faster. Making home to forget that he should be gentle and not be so harsh for Taeyong to wake up too in the morning _

_ "I'm close!" Lunara cried out and buried her face into Solars neck her breath coming in gasps. _

_ Solar closed his eyes, as he kept going. He places a hand over the headboard to stabilize himself. "..so close.." Solar moaned _

_ “Solar I-“ Lunara back arched and she came hard with a loud moan of pleasure her nails digging into solars shoulders. _

_ With a couple of thrust, Solar came undone. He bite down on his tongue do avoid yelling too much. He huffed, panting like crazy as he looked at Lunara. _

_ “Ah That was amazing...” she said softly and kissed Solar lovingly. She gently moved easing herself off of him. _

_ "I'm close!" Lunara cried out and buried her face into Solars neck her breath coming in gasps. _

_ Solar pulled away, laying down on his side as he pulled Lunara close to him. "Breathtaking.." he said soflty. Cuddling close to the Goddess _

_ She smiled at him running her fingers through his damp hair. "I love you so much." She said softly  _

_ "The love I have for you is so great, it scares at how deeply in love a im with you." Solar responded back, placing a gentle kiss on her lips _

_ She smiled and laid back closing her eyes. "We should let them rest now I can feel how tired Taeyong is." _

_ Solar kissed Lunara's lips. "Alright. Let's sleep, Jaehyun isnt the only who is tired." He said, covering himself more to keep out the cold and snuggling up to Luna for warmth. She smiled and curled into him letting herself slip back into Taeyong s mind.  _

* * *

**please commet, kudo, and bookmark if you want too . the story is updated every week on mondays and sometimes tusedays**  
  
**i hope you enjoy!**

**UNTIL NEXT WEEK**

**SORRY NOT SORRY FOR THE CLIFHANGER**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE FULL OF COMEDY**


	9. Lunara: Blessing or a Curse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure comedy in this chapter. i hope you enjoy!!! please comment below to lmk what you guys think!!!

## LUNARA: Blessing or a Curse?

  
  


Jaehyun smiled, he feltnbery warm under the blanket as he slept. He cuddled more against the pillows when he heard a loud noise coming from the wall, remembering it was the clock. He turned a bit on his side and rubbed his eyes. Letting himself wake up from his slumber

Taeyong woke to the sound of the clock as well. He was unusually warm and that confused him. He opened his eyes and looked up st the ceiling. That was one weird dream he had last night. He felt the bed move and sat up looking over. "HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed and tried to get out of the bed only succeeding in getting tangled in the sheets and falling out onto the carpet.

Jaehyun stayed still thinking about the dream he had last night. It was odd, really odd for him. He then glanced over to his side and saw Taeyong . "FUCK!" Jaehyun pulled away, "why are you doing in my bed!" Jaehyun stood up from the bed, realizing that he wasn't in the room Kun took him last night. "How did I get here?" Jaehyun looked down and saw that he was naked. He reached for blanket and wrapped it around his wasit. "And why am I naked!?"

"Your bed!!! This is my room!" Taeyong shot back at him. "The question I'd how did you get into my room and why are we both naked. And the most important question is where the fucking hell did my dick go!?!?" His face was flushed with embarrassment.

"You're what?!" Jaehyun looked at the other in confusion. "How the hell I'm a supposed to know where your dick went! I barely know how even got here last!" Jaehyun looked around the floor for his clothing, as he was getting colder by the second. "Is this some kind of prank?" Jaehyun said, pulling the other blanket on top of Taeyong as he continued to look for his clothing.

"I DONT KNOW!?! HOW WOULD YOU REACT IF YOU WOKE UP AND YOU DIDNT HAVE A DICK ANYMORE!" Taeyong said indignantly and wrapped the blanket tighter around his hips. Got up and began to look for clothes. He cursed again. "They did it....what did you dreamcast night?? I had a dream I was Lunara and well her and Solar had a bit of fun."

"I DONT KNOW! I STILL HAVE MY DICK ATTACHED TO MY BODY." Jaehyun responded, gathering his clothing, only to stop mid way of picking up his clothing. He slowly turned to look at Taeyong . "How?.." that was exactly what he had dreamed off last night. Solar and Lunara having fun, but he had mistook as a vision from the past.

"And i..." Taeyong had pulled on pants. He sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face. "I have the other parts..." he said completely shook. "And I dont know I guess they came out when we went to bed. Fuck we have to talk to Kun this is the worst."

Jaehyun turned his back to Taeyong as he got dressed. Letting the blanket fall after he got his pants on and placed it around himself since Solar left the roam with the robe. "Get dress, we'll go talk to Kun.. is there a way you can talk to Lunara and ask her for give you back your dick?.."

Taeyong nodded and pulled on a simple tunic shirt and fixed his hair and looked at Jaehyun. "I dont know I didnt know they could come out while we slept!" He stated

"I don't know either. Apparently, they can and get horny for each other. " Jaehyun said, a bit annoyed that Solar for leaving the room with out a robe, instead of having a bit a fun with his body.

"Here you can wear some of my clothes. I think o have something that might fit you." Taeyong said and dug in the closet and pulled out a dark robe and a simple sleeveless shirt.

Jaehyun turned to look at Taeyong as he see him grabbing the clothing. He took off the blanket, placing it on the bed. "Thank you."

"Youre welcome." Taeyong said and averted his gaze and let Jaehyun change. "Let's go find Kun now....this is going to be so amusing for him."

Jaehyun took off the shirt and put on the sleeves one and the robe. He took the shirt he had one tied it around his wrist. "Let's go. Maybe Kun will know what to do or something."

Taeyong nodded and stood up. "I feel kind of bad for dragging you into this even though I really didnt..." Taeyong sighed as they left the bedroom.

"You don't have to apologize... you didn't do anything to drag me into this." Jaehyun assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder as a reassurance

Taeyong flashed him a shy smile and nodded. "Good I mean waking up with someone must have been quite a shock to you as it was to me..." Taeyong sighed

"It was.. the last time I someone in my bed was a my Griffin when it was a baby." Jaehyun chuckled softly

"Griffin?" Taeyong asked curiously he had never heard the word before. "Is that your pet?" He asked

"Yes. Its has the upper body if a bird, lower body of a lion and wings. I'll show you Nari when you come to visit. She's very sweet." Jaehyun says, smiling at the other

"She sounds amazing I cant wait to meet her when I visit Solar. I cannot picture a place so warm as the books describe." He said as they reached the temple

"Its a bit warmer then you think. Everyone usually wear light colors to not absorb to much heat from the sun." Jaehyun says, opening the door of the temple.

"I'll be sure to stay covered I could get a sunburn." Taeyong replied and thanked Jaehyun for holding open the door

"We have sunscreen. You can put it on, to avoid tou getting sunburned. " Jaehyun tells him. "I'll even you give sunglasses to block the light from hirting your eyes too much."

"I cannot wait to see all of these inventions." Taeyong replied and looked around the temple for Kun.

"Where do you usually find Kun?" He asked, taking a look around with Taeyong to find the older male

"In here unless he slept late." Taeyong said and walked around and found Kun deep in thought over a book.

"Good morning Kun." Jaehyun said once they found him reading a book. He bend down a bit to read the title of the book

"Ah good morning you two. Any dreams last night that I should know about?" He asked.

Taeyong looked a bit sheepish. "This is gonna be so hard to explain..."

Jaehyun rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll try to explain the best we can." He said, "after I went to sleep. I had a dream I was Solar... he left the room and went to meet Lunara in one of the vedera."

"And I had they same dream they were talking about how they missed eachother then...Lunara took Solar back to the bedroom and long and short of the matter is Jaehyun and I woke up in the same bed naked and....and lunar gave me girl parts...." Taeyong admitted. 

Kun looked at them stunned. "Damn so like you two were sleep walking and dreaming sort off??"

"Kind of?.. I wouldn't say sleep walking, more like Solar and Lunara took over while we slept." Jaehyun said, thinking that was the best way to explain it. "I mean, Taeyong had marks all over his neck."

"And now you tell me that!?!" Taeyong stated and crossed his arms. He hadnt looked in the mirror this morning and he had pulled on a low cut shirt. 

Kun chuckled. "So a posession almost interesting I've never heard anything like this!"

"You were more worried about your missing dick!!" Jaehyun reminded him. "I dont think those marks would be your top worried at that moment."

"Yeah now I have a vagina!" Taeyong crossed his arms. 

"So you werent joking she actually changed your body!" Kun asked. Taeyong just nodded and looked away

"He isnt. With a snap of her finger Lunara changed his body." Jaehyun said, recalling the moment she did that. Blushing remembering Taeyong 's naked body

Taeyong blushed even more and covered his face. "And they were talking about starting again, having a family again." Taeyong continued.

"And saying how much they missed each other.. craving for one another.. she even told Solar to be gentle on Taeyong so he wouldn't he hurting when he woke up.." Jaehyun covered his face, blushing as the events from last night replayed on his mind

"Dont think I'm being a pervert but this is very interesting so they're inside you... almost like you're their hosts..." Kun said 

"Now you mention it Lunara was worried that she had picked the wrong person...when we become one, she was scared my human body wouldnt hold her godly essence and I would burn to ashes. She was worried for Solar too with Jaehyun." Taeyong stated 

Jaehyun nodded along with what Taeyong said. "What does that even mean? To become one with us? Are we going ourselves with their memories and powers or what?" He asked. Clearly a bit confused in how they will become one

“It’s sounds as if you two will become gods yourselves. Gaining their power and memories. But you have to give them permission.”

Jaehyun blinked as he sat down in one of the chairs. He wasn't sure what to think. If someone had told him, that he was the reincarnation of Solar and would become a god to become one with Solar. He wouldn't have believed them.

"I had no idea they wanted to become one with us. I dont feel comfortable with that honestly..." Taeyong said and also took a seat.

"I don't know what to think about this.." Jaehyun answer honestly. "I don't even think I'm worthy to be Solar's host or become one with him."

"Well they chose you both for a reason the gods dont mess up. They knew you would be able to do it. It's a blessing really." Kun said

Jaehyun wasn't sure if it was a blessing, really. He took in a deep breath and sighed, he ran his hand through his bed head.

Taeyong sighed and leaned back. "This getting so weird... I hope they never do that again."

"I hope so too.. it not pleasant to have someone screaming in your ear over a missing dick." Jaehyun mumbled

"How would you feel if you woke up and your dick went missing and you woke up with girl parts?" Taeyong asked crossing his arm.

"I wouldn't know. I still have mine attached to my body." Jaehyun says. "You tell me?"

"It feels like theres nothing there and I dont like the way my underwear fits now!" Taeyong complained and looked away. 

"Okay now its getting embarrassing to listen to you. Let's go have breakfast." Kun said getting up

"Buy news ones until you can get Lunara to give it back." Jaehyun says, standing up from the chair. "Yeah.. let's go eat. I'm starving after what happened last night."

Taeyong got to his feet. "Yeah I'm really hungry too...then I'm going to bathe. I feel icky." He stated

"Yeah, me too.." Jaehyun said, he was still sweaty could still feel the body fluid on him, still

"After we eat I'll take you to the royal bath house." Taeyong told Jaehyun as the three if them left the temple and headed upstairs.

"That's very kind of you Taeyong ." Jaehyun said, walking beside them both. "...Does that mean Lunara can get your body to get pregnant to be able to have kids?" He asked Taeyong soflty

“Oh shit....and we did that last night while I had this!!!” Taeyong said and paled. “You guys go on to have breakfast I’m going to the healers hut.” He stated

Kun looked at him. “I’m sure you’re fine...I’ll save you something so you’re not starving.”

"I feel bad for Taeyong .." Jaehyun said soflty to Kun. "I'm agree with Kun. I'm sure you're fine and nothing happened." He assured the older male.

"Better safe than sorry." Taeyong replied before turning away and quickly heading to the healers. Who knew what could happen? And after all this if he was pregnant that would be a huge scandal because he wasn't even married and he was a guy!

"You don't think it possible?" Jaehyun asked, turning to face Kun after watching Taeyong walk away to the healers. "Taeyong getting pregnant."

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Lunara: Baby?

##  LUNARA: baby??

Taeyong hurried down the stairs deep in thought. What I'd he was pregnant. It would be a disaster for him but Lunara wanted it. He could hear her in the back of his head. She wanted a second chance to be with Chenle that's why she blessed him with this. He sigjed as he finally reached the healers section of the castle and went inside.

Sicheng, was behind the table. Writing a couple notes, seeing that he would need to go the market and stock up on some the ingredients. Since the apprentices have been taking more they should. "I'm gonna have a talk with them when they get here. This is outrageous!" He talked to himself, shaking his head.

Taeyong made his way over. "Ah Sicheng o kins of have an emergency..." he said and was nervous how to explain this whole situation to the man.

Sicheng jumped from hearing the other come in. He placed a hand over his heart as he red to look at the male. "How many times do I have to tell you to not scary me! I almost had a heart attack!" He scold the other

"I'm sorry but it's kind of an emergency!" Taeyong said and took a step backwards as Sicheng jumped

Sicheng closed the notebook and placed it on the table. "What's going on? Did someone get sick?" He asked, reaching over to grab a bag with essential things he took when visiting people's homes

"I think I might have a problem.....and need to tell you in private. No one can know but you I dont want rumors spreading." Taeyong stated

Sicheng nodded, gesturing for him to follow him to the back of the room. "We can talk in my room. I made the wall soundproof, the apprentices this year are so loud!" He said, walking into his room and closing the door

"Ah thank you...and in sorry that your apprentices are loud." Taeyong said as they went to Sichengs office. "Okay so it's a long story... bid has new reached you that it's been proven that I'm Lunaras reincarnation?" Taeyong asked

"Yeah, all of Lunara knows." Sicheng said, taking a seat in a chair and mentioning for Taeyong to sit down in the bed. "Why? Did something happen?"

Taeyong sat down. "Do last night Solar and Lunara decided to have sex using Jaehyun and me as the hosts almost and she turned my dick into a vagina and now I'm nervous that I'm pregnant."

He was shocked from what he heard. Tilting hisnhead to the side. "So your dick is missing and got replaces with a vagina.. and Jaehyun? The prince of Solar is the reincarnation of Solar?" Sicheng asked.

Taeyong nodded. "Yes and yes so for all I know now I could be pregnant with his/solar's child. I need a pregnancy test. My sister was telling me I have to pee on a herb soaked cloth or something and whatever color it turns that's what determines it."

"Well, usually find out to see if someone is pregnant. It usually takes a week to find out, but since the gods are involved. The results could be different." Sicheng said. "I'll get you one... but what are you going to do if you are?"

If I am well I cant get rid of it can I? She wants this so bad she wants another echance. I can't get rid of that.." Taeyong admitted

  
  


"It your choice." Sicheng stood up, "im gona go get on. You can use my bathroom and we'll see if your pregnant or not."

"Okay thank you." Taeyong said nervously and leaned back in the chair. He was beyond nervous at what the outcome would be.

"No problem. That's what friends are for.. to help see if someone's pregnant?.." Sicheng said unsure as he walked out the room. Closing the door to make sure no one got inside.

Taeyong nodded and looked around the room. "Thanks so much. If you can get a test for me I'd love it."

Sicheng walked back to the where he was. He needed to make the cloth Taeyong needed, he was thankful that no one was around when he made it and took it back to his room. "Here it is. Just pee on it and wait for a couple of minutes for it to change."

"What color should it change if its positive?" Taeyong asked as he took the strip of cloth and made to use the bathroom that was in Sichengs office.

Taeyong nodded and went into the bathroom. He did what he had to do and held the test between his thumb and forefinger and waited. Sure enough the cloth turned pink he threw it away and came out of the bathroom face pale.

Sicheng was fiddling with some of ingredients he had in his room while he waited. When he heard Taeyong came out of the bathroom; he looked up only to see a very pale Taeyong . "Positive?.."

Taeyong nodded. "I need to sit down...." he said and sat down before he could topple over. He closed his eyes. This was a dream it had to be a dream."

Sicheng placed everything on the desk. Looking at his friend, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to say. "Are you going to tell Prince Jaehyun about it?"

"I have no other choice do I?" Taeyong asked. Gods he wanted something to calm his nerves that's all he wanted and he knew he wasnt allowed alcohol while pregnant.

Sicheng Wales over to a pitcher of water he had. Pouting the water into a cup and offering it to Taeyong . "I can write or use something as proof incase he doesn't believe you."

"That would be great and thank you." Taeyong said and gratefully took the water. "Is there any teas or anything I can drink during this since I cant have alcohol..."

"Well there's a supplemental tea. That we give the mother- of in this case the father, and the baby to take thought the pregnancy. There's isnt a lot you can take but this one tea that can help relax your muscles. It's really safe for baby." Sicheng said, grabbing a pencil and paper to write down what he would need. "You didnt throw away the cloth did you?"

"Its right in the edge of the trash bin. I can go back and grab it. It was a fresh bin." Taeyong replied

Sicheng nodded. "Here.." Sicheng grabs a clean container from his desk and hands it to Taeyong . "Place this in here and wash your hand when your done."

Taeyong nodded and took the case and made his way to the the bathroom and did as he was told and washed his hands after. He pocketed the container and returned to Sicheng

"I'll have it ready for you take to prince Jaehyun in just a bit. Feel free to look around or rest." Sicheng said, taking the container and note he did. He patted Taeyong non the shoulder as he walked out of the room.

"I'll be here..." Taeyong said softly and sat down again reaching for the glass of water and putting his head in his hand. This was crazy.

Sicheng walked back, taking in a deep breath. He was not sure how to wrap his head around all of this as he gathered the ingredients for the tea, supplements and the proof for Taeyong to show. 

After completing everthing. He placed the tea and supplements into a bag and placed the proof into a sepreate bag. Returning to Taeyong in the room.

Taeyong looked up. “Thank you.” He said getting to his feet and taking the bags. “Now you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone about this.” He begged

"I won't say anything. You know I wouldn't do that to you." Sicheng said, a bit offended that Taeyong would think he would go around saying this. But he could tell where he was coming from.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything." Taeyong replied. "You're the best." He added before making his way to the door.

"You're welcome. " Sicheng said, sting goodbye to his friend as he left. Leaving Sicheng to go back to what he was doing.

Taeyong made his way back to the veranda. The glass container with the pregnancy test in his pocket. He spotted Kun and Jaehyun still having breakfast as he arrived.

"That's called Venison, it's the same thing you had during the eclipse festival." Taeyong said and sat down beside him.

Jaehyun looked over to Taeyong . He chewed his food for a bit longer, swallowing it before he could speak. "You're back. How did it go?" He asked

"Well...." Taeyong said slowly. He pulled out the glass bottle with the pregnancy test and handed it to Jaehyun. "Do you know what this is?"

Jaehyun took the bottle, seeing a cloth that was pink. "Its a pregnancy test.. I know what it is... I just dont know why its pink."

Kun peaked at the bottle. "Damn....I don't know what to say but I guess congrats??" he said and looked at Taeyong .

"Pink means its positive..." Taeyong said shakily.

Jaehyun's face flushed when he heard what pink meant. He didnt know how to react to the news. He leaned back against the chair and covered his face.

"I know...." Taeyong sighed and leaned forward on the table resting his face in his hands. "This is....crazy and I'm hoping I wake up like it's a bad dream."

Jaehyun placed his hand down. Only that Solar, was happy. Happy that he would have another chance at having a child again with Lunara. He couldn't let Taeyong do this alone, people would talk. "Are we going to tell our parents?"

"I guess. I can hide it until I start so show...." Taeyong admitted. "I know my parents would be upset...child of a GOD or not..."

"Taeyong ... marry me." Jaehyun said, it was the only logical thing to do. "I -Solar - We got you pregnant. It's only the right choice for me -we to take responsibility."

  
  
  



	11. Lunara: Marriage

##  LUNARA: Marriage

Taeyong looked up at him shocked. This escalated quickly. Damn. But Jaehyun had a point. "I-I....yes." Taeyong stammered knowing it probably sounded stupid but he was elated all the same.

Jaehyun nodded. "Let's go tell your parents and I'll leave after that to tell mine." He said, standing up to take the bags away from Taeyong and helping him up.

Taeyong nodded and smiled as he stood up. "Okay. Thank you." He said softly. "They should be in the throne room right now."

"Let's go," Jaehyun said, guiding Taeyong out of the veranda to the throne room. "I'm sorry this happened.. but certain you didn't have planned to marry me- or get you pregnant.."

"I didn't but hey wouldn't we have gotten married in a way...because you're Solar and I'm Lunara," Taeyong replied as they walked.

"You're right.. it would've happened either way." Jaehyun said, "I just can't help, but feel guilty... I don't know if you have feelings for someone at the moment…"

"I don't," Taeyong said reassuringly. "I never have. It would just keep me away from doing my duty...my brother has always been a lady's man so why bother. He will take the throne anyway." Taeyong replied

"If someone would've told this a month ago? Would you have believed them?" Jaehyun asked. "I wouldn't... I would say I was too busy trying to becoming a good king for Solar."

"I always knew I was L unara's chosen but I didn't know that 'chosen one' meant a host for her I thought o was just gifted.." Taeyong admitted

"Seems like the things we had assumed weren't the what we thought they would be." He said, opening the door of the throne room. "Are you ready?"

"Yes..." Taeyong said nervously. "Do you want to talk first?? Or should I?" Taeyong asked nervously as they entered the throne room."

"I don't even know where to begin I guess I should stalk first since I'm the one that got you pregnant. " Jaehyun said softly, glancing at the other before looking at the king and queen.

"Yes, okay and I'll add in if you need me too!" Taeyong stated and looked to his parents. They seemed confused and Taeyong hoped they wouldn't be mad

Jaehyun nodded. Looking at the queen and king, he took in a deep breath and approached them. "Good morning your highness. " Jaehyun said, "there is something Prince Taeyong and I would like to speak with you about.." he took a shaky breath.

"What is it then?" The king asked,

"Last night... Solar and Lunara took over while we slept and... united as one during the night.." he wasn't sure how to continue the rest.

"They took ok very while we slept and they got together...Lunara...gave me the parts of a woman...." Taeyong said sheepishly. His mother looked scandalized.

"Prince Taeyong went to the healer.. and.. his pregnant. " Jaehyun said.  The king looked shocked, having mixed feelings of his son. He was speechless.  "King and Queen of Lunara. I wish to have your son's hand in marriage. I want to avoid any scandals of the Prince of Lunara having a child out of wedlock and I want to take responsibility." Jaehyun said. 

The king glanced over to the queen. "Prince Jaehyun let me talk with my son. Please wait outside." Jaehyun nodded, bowing before leaving the room

Taeyong looked at his father nervously. He didn't know what would happen. He had an on and off relationship with his father who liked Taeyong s older brother Taeil more than Taeyong.

The king gave his attention to Taeyong. "Do you know how scandals this would be. The prince of Lunara pregnant?.. what do you have to say."

“That it was the goddesses will....” Taeyong said nervously. “I have no control over her father. No human can control the gods.”

The king let out a deep sigh. What could he do? Perhaps this was destined to be since Taeyong was Lunara's reincarnation. "What do you think, my queen." The king said to the queen. 

The queen looked at her son. “I don’t doubt the goddesses will in all of this she has never been wrong. As long as Taeil's hopeful son takes the throne. You know he has had any children with his wife yet she’s unable.”

“But I predicted he would in time mother you cannot rush these things,” Taeyong said. “I promise you this child will not ascend to the throne. I already know it’s going to be a boy.”

"As long as the doesn't intervene. Then fine, you can marry Prince Jaehyun." The king said, "if this what the gods have planned then there is nothing more we can't do... tell the prince to come back in." He tells a guardian, as they rushed over to get the prince.

“Thank you, father, I promise you that this is what the gods want. And I will not intervene you know I want nothing to do with the throne.” Taeyong said bowing his head.

Jaehyun entered the room the rooms he felt an odd tension in the air. He wasn't sure if things had gone according to plan or not. He stopped beside Taeyong. 

"Prince Jaehyun of Solar. I grant you the hand of my son Prince Taeyong of Lunara in marriage." The king said.

Taeyong smiles over at Jaehyun and reached out to put a gentle hand on his arm. He looked to his father and bowed. “Thank you father for understanding our wishes.”

"You're dismissed." The king waved them off.  Jaehyun bowed and grabbed Taeyong 's hand in his, guiding him out of the throne room.

Taeyong quickly leads Jaehyun out of the throne room and into the dark morning of Lunara. “They were easy to convince.” He said.

"I thought it would take more to convince them," Jaehyun admitted. "The only left to do is to tell my parents about our marriage. I should leave and get back to Solar, I need to tell them.." Jaehyun had a feeling that things would t go as easy like with Taeyong 's parents

“They believe in the gods and they’ve seen my visions since I’ve had them,” Taeyong said he looked to Jaehyun. “Shall I join you?” He asked.

"No. Stay here. My parents aren't exactly the most ideal people to deal with." Jaehyun said. He didn't want them kicking Taeyong out or doing something that could harm the baby.

“Are you sure? They may not believe just you, it could take some convincing. I could bring the castle doctor along if you want me to so he can confirm everything.”

"Alright.. you can come, but if I tell you and doctor to leave. Leave. I don't want anything happening to you."

“Okay. I will leave if you tell me too.” Taeyong said. “I should go change into my more ceremonial robes...then we can go get Sicheng,” Taeyong said.

“Of course I’ll have the servants bring you some robes,” Taeyong said and waved a servant over telling them what Jaehyun needed before sending the servant off. He looked to Jaehyun. “I’ll meet you on He veranda. Should we bring Kun as well?”

"Yes. I think it would be good for someone to explain to them what is happening." Jaehyun says. "I'll meet you in the veranda soon."

Taeyong nodded. “I’ll get him when I’m done getting dressed.” He said and gave Jaehyun a hopeful smile. “I’m sure this will all work out....”

"I hope so.," Jaehyun said, walking away from Taeyong to go back to his room to get cleaned up and dressed to return back to his home.

Taeyong quickly got dressed as well. This time he dressed in silver clothes that matched Kun's. He fixed his hair before placing his small crown on. Once he deemed his reflection good he left and went to go find Kun.

Jaehyun arrived to his room, meeting up with the servant that brought him extra clothing. Jaehyun thanked them, taking the items and stepping in; showering quickly and getting dressed.

Taeyong put his sword at his belt and then found Kun in the temple and told him about the whole situation and Kun was happy yo go along with them. He grabbed a few important scrolls and Taeyong s vision journals and put them in a bag.

"We need all the evidence just in case they don't believe," Kun said.

Jaehyun soon finished getting ready. He placed the robe on, collecting all the things he had brought with him and making sure he cleaned the room as best as he could. Jaehyun walked out, walking back to the veranda to wait for the others

  
  


Sicheng met him at the veranda and waved. "You must be Jaehyun! I'm Sicheng the castles physician." He held out a friendly hand to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun held out his hand towards Sicheng and shook it "Hello, it's very nice to Sicheng."

Sicheng smiled. "So what's this all about? Taeyong came by and told me to meet him here that was it!" He stated

"We're going to Solar to tell my parents about everything and our marriage. I already asked the king for Taeyong 's hand in marriage." Jaehyun replies.

"Oh! Well, Congratulations!" Sicheng grinned and waved when he saw Taeyong and Kun approaching them.

Taeyong smiled a little. "Let's all call our dragons then shall we?" He asked

"Thank you," Jaehyun said, as he way he watched the others approached. "Let's go." He said, allowing them all to go first

Kun, Sicheng, and Taeyong all called their dragons. Taeyong landed Dreamwalker on the veranda and helped Jaehyun get on.

Jaehyun shook his head. "Get on first." He said, wanting to make sure he didn't fall and ended up hurting him and the baby as well.

Taeyong nodded and mounted dreamcatcher making sure to strap his legs in the saddle stirrups. "Okay, now you." He said

Jaehyun got on, placing his legs in the saddle strips as well. Wrapping his arms hight around Taeyong 's chest.

Taeyong smiled and had dreamcatcher take off and flew up into the cool air with Kun and Sicheng following him.

Jaehyun was relaxing the cool air when he spoke out loud. "I wonder what Nyx is doing right now.." as he looked out to the night sky.

"Nyx??" Taeyong asked softly trying to recall the name and then remembers that it was solars dragon. "I'm sure he will show himself in time." He said

"I hope so.." Jaehyun said, "do you think I can coming again for the age ceremony?"

"Of course. That's in about a week's time. I'm sure you can come back of not I'll have to sneak you back here myself." Taeyong replied

"I hope that doesn't happen," Jaehyun said, resting his forehead against Taeyong 's shoulder.

"I'm sure it wont," Taeyong replied softly and smiled as he felt Jaehyun rest on his shoulder. "Shall we fly the dragons right through the portals into solar?"

"Long ago when the world was created the dragons used to be in Solar but the people there whipped them out," Taeyong explained

"Why does that not surprise me." Jaehyun scruffed as he listened, the people of Solar tended to be greedy with the things around them.

Soon they neared the Lunara side of the portal. Dreamealker dove first and shot through the portal into the morning sun of Neried.


	12. Solar: The Burning Sands

## SOLAR: the burning sands

Jaehyun squinted his eyes from the sudden brightness of the sum in Pallas. He broke into a huge smile the land of Pallas looked beautiful from the sky as it did down on the ground.

“Let’s give them a few minutes to get adjusted to the light!” Kun called from his dragon as he steered the mount higher into the sky. The people of Pallas all stopped to see the new strange creatures that had exited the portal.

"If that's how the people of Pallas act to seeing dragons. I could only imagine how the people of Solar would react." Jaehyun told Taeyong . "We should be careful with them."

“But look They’re not scared they’re looking at us in awe.” Taeyong said as he looked down. Dreamwalker flew higher and seemed to get almost excited about something as they neared the portal to Solar.

"The people of Pallas are sweet." Jaehyun said, as they got closer to the portal. "Tou might want to cover your eyes, the sunlight is a lot brighter in Solar than Pallas." Jaehyun called out to the others

"Will do!" Kun called back and steered his dragon downwards towards the solar side of the portal he pulled his hood up and his scarf to cover his mouth. 

Taeyong looked back at Jaehyun. "Are you ready for this?" He asked softly

"Not really, but there isn't any other option." Said Jaehyun. "Let's go." He pulled on Taeyong 's hood on to protect him from the sun.

Taeyong smiled at the gesture and closed his eyes urging Dreamwalker to take them to the portal. Within minutes he felt a bright light against his eyelids and a burning heat against his skin. He gasped at the new feeling.

The heat and light came rushing in to Jaehyun. He smiled softly, even though Solar had its defects., he loved his world. Hoping that one day he could make Solar much better. He looked down when he heard people shouting at the strange creatures that came through the portal.

Taeyong peaked his eyes open and blinked at the amount of light in the area. There was so much. The land seemed barren yet also glowing with life. "Where do we land?!" Taeyong asked over the wind.

Jaehyun pointed to spit close thecastle. "There! The guards can look after the dragon if you want."

Taeyong nodded. "It's this way!" He said to the others and they flew towards the castle. The castle was made of sandstone and limestone and looked almost intimidating. They landed in the courtyard and the gaurds rushed forward.

As soon as they landed, Jaehyun hopped off. Holding his hand up as he told the guards to stop here they were. Ordering them to help the others off their dragons and to look after them as head guard came rishing forward. "Prince Jaehyun, what's going on?" Asked the head guard. 

"I told you to call to just call me Jaehyun, Minnie." He said, helping Taeyong off his dragon. 

Nyx was deep with the caves, when he felt the presence of Dreamwalker. Opening his eyes as he huffed, looking in the darkness of the cave .

Kun and Sicheng eased themselves off their dragons and brushed themselves off and straightened their robes.

"This is amazing." Kun said in Awe. "Hot but amazing." 

Taeyong looked up at the huge castle before him in Awe and then looked shocked as Dreamwalker spread her wings ans took off. "WAIT! Dreamwalker!!!!" He cried

"Bring them some screen, glasses and white robes for them. I don't want them getting burn or dehydrated from the sun." Jaehyun told a servant who came up to him. "Yuta, are my parents in the throne room?"

"Yes, they've been looking for you all morning." Yuta answered.

Jaehyun nodded and watched as Dreamwalker take off. "Did she get scared?" 

Nyx stood up and ran towards the entrance of the cave system as he sent out a call that only the dragons could hear, especially Dreamwalker

Kun and Sichengs dragons reacted as well and perked up their ears alert and listening. They too took off after Dreamwalker with a roar. 

"Where the hell are they going!!!!" Sicheng demanded looking after them.

"I have no idea!" Kun said nervously. "I know they'll come back they're bonded to us." 

Taeyong looked at Sicheng and Kun then back at Jaehyun. "I dont know it looked like they heard something." He said and turned back to Yuta.

"Yuta, this Prince Taeyong of Lunara. The high priest, Kun and the healer Sicheng. This Yuta, the head guard of Solar." Najoon presented them. 

Yuta bowed as the off the guards did the same thing. "We welcome you to Solar." They all said together. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Yuta said.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Taeyong smiled and extended a hand. "I can't wait to see all of Solar its beautiful here." He said smiling

"I'll make sure to prepare a wagon for later." Jaehyun promised him, "but for now. We'll have to get you all properly dressed for the weather here. If you will follow me.. Yuta come with me." Jaehyun lead the way as Yuta told the guards to be attentive and to ensure that nothing happned to the dragons as he walked along side the others.

The three lunarans followed Jaehyun. Taeyong stayed by his side. "I hope the dragons come back." He said softly and looked around at the castle as they entered it.

"The castle here is beautiful." Sicheng said as he looked around

"Yes, Solar is very beautiful. Even there isnt too much like in Pallas and Lunara. It still has its own magical aspect to it." Jaehyun asked, taking of the robe that was given to him Lunara. 

"So, what brings you along to Solar." Yuta asked.

"Well we wanted to see Solar for ourselves. Prince Jaehyun was telling us all about it!" Kun said. There would be no word spoken about the pregnancy quite yet. 

"And I am eager to learn of your healers medicine." Sicheng added

"Jaehyun! Why didn't you tell me there would be visitors?! I could've prepared everything before hand." Yuta scolds the prince. "It was at the last minute." Jaehyun defended himself. 

"I can bring in Jackson. I'm sure he would love to learn more about your medicine. " Yuta said 

Taeyong looked around the castle. It was shaded here so he shed his dark robes. He was getting hot. He saw Kun and Sicheng do the same thing. As long as they were in the shade they could remove their cloaks

A servant approached Jaehyun, bowing down in front of them. "The clothing and rooms are ready as you ordered." They said

"Good, please guide them to their rooms, be ensured that the room are darken just from them." Jaehyun told them. Recieving a nod,

"if you would please follow me. I will make sure that you are comfortable. " the servant said.

"Where shall we meet you once we're done getting dressed?" Taeyong asked Jaehyun and took a step towards the servant who had set up their rooms for them.

"I'll meet you here. I need to go change to be presentable in front of the King and Queen." Jaehyun said, walking along with before they had to part ways

  
  


Taeyong nodded and sighed softly as he walked away. He was nervous as to what the king and queen would say or do. What if something happened he was worried for the child within him

Yuta followed Jaehyun up the stairs, "hey, what's going on? I know that this isn't just about visiting.. you're tense and when your tense that's when something going on." Yuta stated. 

"You'll see whatbits about when we go visit the king and queen. " Jaehyun replies 

Taeyong quickly changed into the white robes that had been given to him. The fabric was light and breathable and it did feel cool against his skin. It also came with a hood and a scarf to wrap around his head and mouth so he could be completely protected from the sun. There were a pair of what he guessed to be sunglasses tinted glass circles that were attached to a leather and wire band. 

He put his sword at his side and left the chamber and ran immediately into Sicheng who had also changed.

Jaehyun walked into his room, with Yuta waiting outside his door; waiting until the other came out. The older male, walked towards his closet, stripping out from all the clothing he had borrowed from Lunara. Jaehyun reached for a light gold golden outfit, the clothing looked tight on him but where actually light and breezy. The top part of the the outfit was long, coming down to his legs. The sleeves were long, to help protect him from the sun. Light golden boots that matched; he grabbed his crown and placed it on, leaning the necklace that Taeyong had bought him on, making it stand out against his outfit. Leaving his room to back to the spot where he would meet the others, followed by Yuta.

As Taeyong waited with Sicheng Kun also came up to meet them. They had all changed into the white robes. Taeyong was feeling nervous for him and the child and unconsciously placed a hand on his midsection.

"Its gonna be okay I won't let anyone get close to you." Sicheng reasured as Taeyong s doctor he wanted to make sure nothing happened to the baby.

Jaehyun walked down the steps, seeing the others already waiting for him. "Yuta, if the king and queen overacting. Get them out of out fo the room, you know how their temper can be at times. " 

"Don't worry, Jaehyun. I'll make sure nothing happens to them, but are you sure you can handle them?" Yuta asked, he was worried for his friend. 

"I'll be fine.. Sorry for keeping you waitng." Jaehyun said, once the reached the others.

"Its alright we havent been waiting long." Taeyong replied and smiled over at him. "Its really okay" he reassured

"Should I get the books? And the journals." Kun asked and Taeyong nodded. The high priest hurried back to his room and returned with the books and Taeyong s vision journals.


	13. Solar: The King & Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES i felt like 2 chapters in one day because i feel like I've been slacking off. and next week is really busy so i don't know if i will have a chance yo upload then. this story will be updated every SUNDAY AND THURSDAY from now on

##  SOLAR: the king and queen

"If you're all ready. Then we'll guide you to the throne room." Jaehyun turned around, leading the way as Yuta made the back of the group. 

"When talking to the king and queen. Do not speak without being directed to and be careful in what you word things." Yuta explained to them

"Okay. I just hope they understand the whole situation..." Kun sighed and looked to Taeyong .

"I hope so too but let's hope nothing terrible happens..." Taeyong sighed his hand drifting to his stomach again. 

"They're unpredictable, so we'll have to wait and see." Yuta responded. 

As they came close to the throne room. Jaehyun was nervous, he didnt know how this parents would take this. As Jaehyun stood in front of the throne room, he took in a deep breath. Knocking on the door as he waited for the guards to open the door. 

When the doors opened, they revealed the king and queen, staring down on them as Jaehyun walked in .

Taeyong , Kun and Sicheng trailed behind and bowed respectfully. He looked at the king and queen and waited for them to speak. 

The king got to his feet and looked at the new arrivals. "Well...what brings you here, Jaehyun...with these visitors..." The king said in a forced sounding voice

Jaehyun placed one knee on the ground, beding thenother one. Placing his hand on his chest with his head to the ground. "We have some news to being you, your majesty. " Jaehyun said. "While visiting Lunara.. I came across something thay you will find interesting.. the high priest of Lunara can explain a lot better then I can."

"Then have him explain away." The king said and looked at the three Lunarans. "Come forward preist." He said and Kun stepped forward and bowed.

"Your majesty." He said respectfully. "While your son was visiting Lunara he had a series of visions and it has been confirmed that he is the reincarnation of Solar, while our prince of Lunara is the reincarnation of Lunara."

Jaehyun stood up to his feet. As he listened, he took a step back to stand beside Taeyong . He glanced over to them and smiled. Hoping and praying to the gods everything will turn out alright. 

The queen tensed up, hearing that Jaehyun had a series of visions in Lunara. She glanced towards the king and looked at the priest. It couldn't be! After everything they did to block them, the came back.

"I see...." the king said coldly. "And if I am to believe You where is the proof??" The king demanded and looked at Kun.

Kun calmly nodded and pulled out the books. "I kept records of prince Taeyong s visions and when Your son came to me I began to keep records of his visions." Kun said and pulled out the journal and made his way to the king and handed it over.

The queen glanced over to the rest of the Lunaras. Her eyes staying glued on to Taeyong 's, she scruffed in disgust, seeing the notebook that the priest was giving to her husband.

Taeyong kept his eyes steady and watched the king. He looked over at Jaehyun with a nervous expression as the notebook was handed over. Taeyong was so nervous about what was going to happen.

The queen read over the then king's shoulder every single page of the journal

Her glare becoming more and more darkened. "Is that all you have to show us or is that all!" She said harshly.

"That was all of Jaehyun's visions...I have Taeyong s journals as well, but that's not all. If you read further in that one, solar and Lunara took over their bodies as they slept and .....and conceived... prince Taeyong is now pregnant as crazy as it sounds our healer can explain the rest." Kun said and motioned to Sicheng

"Wait! Impossible! A man cant not be pregnant." The queen stood from her seat, disgusting with she was hearing 

"Mother, it's true." Jaehyun said, taking a step forward. "Lunara changed some parts of Taeyong 's body, making possible for them to be as one and leading to their pregnancy."

"I know it's crazy but its true I've never seen anything like it in my years of being a physician. I've never read about anything like this either but he took a pregnancy test and it tested positive.." Sicheng said and Taeyong took a step backward nervous. Something bad was going to happen.

"Where is this pregnancy yest you speak of?! How do I know it's not a fake to tie down my son into this nonsense!'". The queen said.

"Mother! Its not a fake and it true. I'm going to marry Prince Taeyong of Lunara and make myself responsible of the child."

"Please...Its here..." Taeyong said and took a step forward pulling the glass bottle from his pocket. "I can take another one if that's what you want and please your son has taken everything into his hands.." Taeyong reasured and stepped forward to show them the pregnancy test

The queen snapped a finger to one of the guards to bring it to her. The guard rushed over, taking the pregnancy test from Taeyong and handing it to the queen.

Taeyong backed up moving back to Jaehyun's side there was something in the air that didnt seem right. Lunara was a small voice in the back of his head keeping him on gaurd and making sure he was safe. She knew something was wrong too.

The king looked disgusted at the whole situation. "This is blasphemy." He growled.

"Ridiculous! Those visions have to be a fake!! We didn't spend a fortune with the witch to block them." The queen said, throwing the bottle to the side. 

"What do you mean block the vision?" Both Solar and Jaehyun were getting mad

. 

"Ever since you were born, you had vision of Solar. Always talking about Lunara, how soon the worlds would become two.. but we couldn't let that happen. So we went to the witch, to make you forget about them.. to block them."

"But obviously something happend and you got them back." The king growled. He snapped his fingers and gaurds surrounded the group.

Jaehyun and Yuta both got defensive. Jaehyun instinctively placed Taeyong behind him. "What are you planning on doing?" He asked his parents. 

Nyx was snuggling with Dreamwalker when he sensed Jaehyun was in danger. He took off, flying towards the the castle.

"Banishing you. All we wanted was the perfect son and not have to deal with the gods will. We are the gods of Solar." His father said believing that those who ruled Solar were gods themselves. "And disposing of him." His father added and a gaurd grabbed Taeyong who gasped and tried to get away. He hands couldnt reach his sword

With a click, Jaehyun fell into the deep part of his consciousness. As solar appeared in front of them. "Enough!" Solar's voice throughout the castle. He turned to look at the guard holding Taeyong , with a flick of his hand was sent him off. The queen took a step back in shock, feeling an icy chill down her spine when Solar directed his gaze on them. "Did you forget who the true ruler of this world is? Who are all but worthless pawns set upon this piece of rock to act like royalty. "

Taeyong fell to his knees curling in on himself his hand pressed against his stomach. The stress was making him dizzy and uncomfortable. He felt Sicheng at his side. "I need to get out..." he said gasping for air. 

The king stood his ground and glared at Solar. He had a monster as a son. "You're not my son..." the king growled and drew his sword.

"Stand up, prince Taeyong . I'll try to find to get you all away." Yuta said, helping Taeyong up to his feet. The queen coming around them, taking one if the guards swords

Taeyong got to hos feet. "Thank you Yuta." He said and got to his feet. He looked to Jaehyun who was now harboring Solar in all his glory there seemed to be a glow around the prince of Solar. He didn't notice the queen.

"Jaehyun was never your son!" Solar yelled, standing in front of the group as he was getting ready to fight the kind. The queen pushed the guards out if her way, grabbing Taeyong by the shoulder. Turning him around as she stabbed the sword into him. Yuta pushed the queen out of the was as a giant crash was heard above them.

Taeyong cried out at the sudded pain. That's when Lunara snapped. She took over and Taeyong was pushed to the back of his own mind.  _ The moon goddesses hand shot out and a wave of magic washed over the queen pushing her backwards. The other hand went to the wound healing it and the baby within who had also been stabbed by the queens sword. Lunara stood tall and proud as the dragons came crashing through the ceiling. Looking at the queen Lunara cursed her. "For trying to kill my child for as long as your descendants shall live they will always lose their first born child...." Lunara said angrily beyond the point of normal rage now. _


	14. Solar: Escaping the Palace

##  SOLAR: Escaping the Palace

Nyx flew in front of the Solar. Spitting fire to get the ming to step away, solar climbed on to Nyx.  _ "Get on your dragons now and leave."  _

_ He shouted at the others. "Get Lunara out of here!" Yuta was in shocked about what was going on, he just tugged Taeyong / Lunara away from the queen. Helping them on the nearest dragon and he ran to get on with Sicheng _

_ Lunara got on Dreamwalker and the dragon quickly took to the sky and hovered there waiting for everyone to join them.  _

Sicheng helped Yuta on and strapped him in before taking off as well. Everything had happened so fast was Taeyong gon a be okay! Hed gotten stabbed! The white robes the prince was wearing eas stained crimson from the stomach down.

_ Solar was the last one to get away, Nyx flew across the sky of the Solar. He kept a close eye on the others waiting for the others to leave. Many of the people of were looking up wondering what was going on. How much has changed since the last time he was here.. he was heartbroken by how different it looked.. _

_ Lunara flew beside him dee6qmwalker and Nyx brushed wings and gave happy purring noises. Lunara looked over at him. "What's done is done...our child is safe..." _

_ "Lo9k what they have done to this place.. it has changed so much.. the dragons.. everything is gone.." Solar voice was filled with sadness as he glanced over to Lunara. His eyes widen when he saw the stained blood on Lunara. "Let's go back to Lunara and get you all healed up." _

_ "Once the world changes they will be free to spread across the world of SHANGRI-LA as they please." Lunara replied and looked down at the robes. "I healed myself I woke t be able to do magic again for a long time.... _

"Once the world changes they will be free to spread across the world of SHANGRI-LA as they please." Lunara replied and looked down at the robes. "I healed myself I woke t be able to do magic again for a long time...."The baby?" Solar asked, as the passed the portal to Pallas. He needed to find Jaehyun a place to stay, he couldn't go back to where he lived any longer. He would find a home here in Pallas.

“Jaehyun didn’t tell you? Yes the baby!!” Lunara replied slightly shocked that Solar didn’t know about her pregnancy

"You're pregnant?!" Solar shouted from across the wind. "Our son will be with us once more?" He wanted to cry, he couldn't believe his ears.

Lunara nodded. “Yes he’s gonna be with us again and we don’t let anything happen to him not again...never again. He’s gonna grow up so strong.”

Solar wanted to hug her at the very moment, but they where still in the sky heading for Lunara. He could see that the others where already passing the gate.

Lunara smiled. “Shall we head back to Lunara or stay on Pallas for the time being??” The goddess asked looking ahead as they neared the portal

"Let's go to Lunara, I need to make sure you're okay and I think the others would want to know what's going to happen now." Solar responded.

“What will happen now?? I have a feeling the king of solar will declare war against my people.” Lunara sighed nervously.

"He can't. That would go against the treaty, but who knows what would happen.. I won't allow your people to get hurt." Solar assured her.

“Good....” Lunara replied. “I couldn’t stand another war between the people....” she looked to Solar. “I should let Taeyong back now we shouldn’t take over for too long....”

"Just for a bit longer. I want to hold you and celebrate the news

  
  
  
  



	15. Lunara: Celebration of New Life

##  LUNARA: Celebration Of New Life

_ "Just for a bit longer. I want to hold you and celebrate the news that you're pregnant." Solar said, as they approached the portal. Nyx letting out a loud road as they crossed over, feeling a lot better to be in Lunara. "I know buddy, me too." _

_ “Okay.” Lunara nodded and sighed happily once they entered the cool familiar air of Lunara. The stars shone brightly in the sky as the dragons took off towards the castle. _

_ Solar shivered, as he felt the cool air on his skin. He took in a deep breath and let the cool air fill in his lungs. _

_ “I can’t believe it....I’m pregnant again. We can start over.... we can have the palace on Pallas like we used to. Or we could live here!” Lunara mused _

_ "Still not used to the cold!" Solar reminded her, urging Nyx to fly faster and cover himself in something to keep warm _

_ "I'll get you something warm once we get back to the palace and for the other Solari we brought here as well." Lunara said _

Solar nodded, as Nyx landed beside the palace. Yuta was already down the dragon standing close to Sicheng to keep warmth when he saw his friend coming back.

_ Lunara stepped off Dreamwalker and moved to solar's arms and held him close. Loving being in the others arms again _

_ Solar got off and engulfed Lunara into hug, before pulling away and kissing her. "We're gonna have our baby!" He exclaimed, placing his hand on her stomach. _

_ Lunara nodded and hugged him close. "I'm not even showing yet but I'm so excited I know its going to be another boy we can have Chenle back." _

_ "We'll be whole again. The three us back together.." Solar said, cupping Lunara's face with his his hands. "This time we'll make sure that nothing goes wrong." _

_ Lunara nodded. "That fake queen already tried to kill him...." the goddess growled. "She paid the price." _

_ "They will soon pay for what they tries to do and what they have done to Solar.." he said. _

_ "What will you do??" Lunara asked. "You have to take into consideration all the good people who live there too, the people who have done nothing wrong." _

_ "I'm not going to punish the innocent.. when the time comes, I will see that all those who have done wrong get what they deserve and give the people what was taken from the." _

_ "When the world turns again." Lunar responded and looked to the dark sky of Lunara and all the stars overhead. _

_ Solar nodded, looking up to the sky. "We should let them come back." He said, softly. Looking at Lunara, "one more kiss before we go.." _

_ "Of course." Lunara said and leaned up and kissed Solar gently hands moving to go otp pull the sun god closer. _

Solar wrapped his arms around Lunara. Kissing her, humming happily as he let's Jaehyun take control. Leaving satisfied with the kiss and happy to hear that he will be a father soon.

Lunara retreated and let Taeyong ntake control again. Taeyong got caught up in the kiss and kissed back. His hands still tangled in Jaehyun's hair.

Jaehyun bite down on Taeyong 's lip. He was getting very hot from the kiss, he pushed the other against the other's dragon.

Dreamwalker gave and indignant huff and held up a wing to shelter and hide the two from sight. 

Taeyong gave a soft groan at the others push and leaned back pulling away to breath. He looked at Jaehyun with a dazed smile

Nyx rolled his eyes, putting a wing up to over the other side. Something typical they would do.

Jaehyun pulled away, panting slight as he looked Taeyong. Holding him closem

"That was..." Taeyong said softly. "Amazing..." he finished and looked up at Jaehyun with a gentle smile across his face.

"Yeah.." Jaehyun soflty returned the smile, "amazing.." he felt like he was out of breath.

"Let's get you somewhere warm to wear and something hot to drink you must be freezing.." Taeyong said.

"Oh.. um, sure." Jaehyun wasn't cold, being close to Taeyong made him feel warm that he didn't even notice the coldness.

"Or we could warm up another way.." Taeyong teased him and stayed close to his side.

"And here and out of the open? Sounds very risky for the Prince of Lunara to do.." Jaehyun whispered into his ear.

Taeyong turned pink. "Not here....my room..." he said softly and looked away feeling embarrassed

"Then what are we waiting for? Is there a faster way we can get there."

"We can take th dragons up to that part of the castle." Taeyong said softly. "Ley me maye sure Sicheng Kun and Yuta are okay before we leave."

Jaehyun nodded, letting go of the other. "Hurry, I'm already starting to feel the cold."

Taeyong nodded and ducked around Dreamwalkers wing and moved to his friends. "Sicheng make sure Yuta gets a warm cloak and something to eat and drink and a place to sleep. And both of you have been excused from your duties today and have the day off." Taeyong stated.

"What about Jaehyun?" Asked Yuta. "Shouldn't he be coming with us to get warm"

"I think they're finding another way to keep warm." Sicheng said with a wink in Taeyong 's direction. 

"Hes fine hes coming with me." Taeyong replied blushing

"Use protection." Yuta called out, giggling as he waved a them. "Can we go now? I'm freezing."

"Well I'm already pregnant so what will that do?" Taeyong stated and headed back to Jaehyun's side. 

"Hes right!!" Sicheng laughed and lead Yuta to the nearby entrance to the castle. "Let's get you cozy!"

"We can head up and then let the dragons have time to themselves. They haven't seen eachother in centuries." Taeyong said softly as he watched the two beasts

"I'm sure they want to spend as much time as possible, right Nyx?" Jaehyun tickled the creatures jaw, passing his hand over his snout beifre kissing the tip of his nose. He could sense that Nyx had missed the affection. "Come here, Dreamwalker." Jaehyun gestured for her to get closer, aonthatbhe could do the same.

Dreamwalker took a step forward and leaned her head down for him. To her he was Solar and she remembered the affection he would give them. 

Taeyong watched with a smile at the action. He moved and rested his head on Jaehyun's shoulder as he watched.

Jaehyun smirked, getting on top of Nyx. "Then let's forget warmed already." Sending the prince a wink.

Taeyong returned the smirk and took off towards the balcony near his room. Dreamwalker took him there quickly. Nyx took off following them behind towards Taeyong 's room balcony. Dreamwalker landed on the balcony letting Taeyong slip off before hovering and waiting for Nyx to do the same to Jaehyun


	16. Lunara: Keeping Warm (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, so much has happened in my life good and bad, all in the course of a week. Ill atone for the lateness by updating with 2 chapters ENJOY THIS SPICY CHAPTER!

##  Lunara: keeping warm

Nyx got close the balcony, extending his wing to the floor as Jaehyun walked on it and jumped in the balcony. Nyx pulled away, as he flew away. Calling out for Dreamwalker.

Taeyong smiles and watched the two dragons fly away together. Swooping gliding and brushing wings. They looked so happy. He looked to Jaehyun and took the others hand and lead him into the room. The clock said it was still in the morning hours. Taeyong moved to the stone and metal fireplace and lit a fire wich would help warm up the room before turning back to Jaehyun

Jaehyun closed the doors of the balcony after him, he stood to the side as he watched Taeyong lit the fire. He took a step forward, leaving a small distance between them as he looked down at the older male. Jaehyun didn't sayanything, he took Taeyong 's hands in his; staring at him without doing anything, just yet.

Taeyong closed the distance and smiled up at him before smirking and maneuvering them both to the bed where he tugged at the others robes. “Let’s get you out of these.”

"I see that the little prince of Lunara is eager to get me out of my clothing~" Jaehyun teased, helping him out of his robes.

“Little!?” Taeyong asked with mock hurt. “I am not little!” He said and pulled the robes from Jaehyun's body. He was small going up to the others shoulders

Jaehyun chuckled, as he was stripped from his clothing. He sat down on the bed, pulling older on his lap. "You're little to me, kitten~"

Taeyong met his gaze and blushed. He gave a squeak as he was pulled down into the others lap. You think so?” He asked biting his lip.

"Yes.. and I like it. Makes it easier to pick up a d bowling you close." Jaehyun said pulling the robes off the other.

Taeyong laughed softly he moved to help Jaehyun remove his clothes and sighed as the robes were thrown to the side.

Jaehyun roamed his hands over the others body. He was at amazed by what he saw, this time. He was the one in control instead of just watching.

Taeyong s breath caught in his throat at the feeling. Jaehyun's hands were warm against his skin. Taeyong looked down and noticed there was a scar on his abdomen now. From where the queen had stabbed him and Lunara had healed him. He looked back up at Jaehyun and took The others hand in his and brought it lower.

Jaehyun eyes locked in with the scar, his fingertips tracing it. "I'm sorry for what she did.." he said softly, feeling bad for what happened to them.

“I’m okay...and so is the baby. That’s what matters. And you’re safe and so is everyone else.” Taeyong said and leaned in a kissed him

Jaehyun parted his lips, tilting his head to the side. He moaned softy, his hands cupping the males ass to press him closer to his body.

Taeyong also moaned as he brushed against Jaehyun's hips. He wrapped his arms around the others neck.

Jaehyun's lips left Taeyong 's, attaching themselves to his neck. He slowly brushed against his hips against his.

Another moan fell from Taeyong 's mouth. He was still in his underwear well they both were. "Please..." he said softly.

"Lay down on the bed." Jaehyun ushered him, standing up to strip himself from his underwear as he followed Taeyong on to the bed.

Taeyong nodded and moved laying down on the bed he pulled off his boxers and threw them to the side.

Jaehyun pushed Taeyong 's legs apart. Taking a look, if someone else was in his position they would they this was weird to see a Male like this.. but for some reason, Jaehyun enjoyed it.

Taeyong turned pink and he put a hand to hide his pussy. "Gods this is slightly embarrassing...." he said softly. "But I want this."

Jaehyun pulled his hand away from. "Dont hide.. I want to see it, if I wouldn't. I wouldn't be in this position would i?"

Taeyongo nodded and pulled his hands away. His fingers were slightly damp from where he touched himself. "This is a new feeling." He said biting his lip

"How about exploring it together?.." Jaehyun said softly, laying himself down in front of Taeyong . Tracing a finger down his folds.

Taeyong nodded and gasped at the sensation. It sent shivers down his spine and made him get even more wet than he already was down there

"Look at you.. I haven't even touched you properly and look at wet you are." Jaehyun hummed, bring his lips closer. Blowing a gentle air on it.

"Ah!" Taeyong gave a sudden cry and bucked his hips upward. "Oh fuck...."

"Its okay, kitten.." Jaehyun placed a hand on top of Taeyong 's lower abdomen. Keeping him down from moving. Jaehyun's tongue flicked his clit as he looked at him.

Taeyong s toes curled and his hands clenched on the sheets. A moan fell from his lips and one ha d made it to Jaehyun's hair. "Gods...." Taeyong moaned

Najoon latched his mouth around Taeyong 's clit, spreading the males legs apart. "Pull up a bit." He said.

The prince of Lunara gave another moan. Damn women had it good this felt amazing“What your hair??” Taeyong asked and gave a gentle tug at Jaehyun's hair.

Jaehyun laughed, as he looked at him. "I meant, a scoot up a little." Pushing the male upwards, making his opening come directly to his mouth

Taeyong helped him and he moved himself so he was comfortable and leaning against the pillows. “Here maybe put one below my hips.” He suggested breathlessly.

"Lift them up." Jaehyun said, taking the pillow from the prince to place it underneath his hips. His eyes, got caught by how we the was.

Taeyong nodded and lifted his hips. Thank the gods he was flexible too. He watched Jaehyun gently slip a pillow under him to heel him propped up l.

Jaehyun placed the pillow and pushed Taeyong 's hips down, he spread his alert. Inserted his tongue inside, moaning from his delicious he tasted.

Taeyong made a choked sound. He covered his mouth with his free hand he was so sensitive down there it felt like every nerve was reacting.

Jaehyun thrust his finger inside, bringing his hand up to play with the clit. Letting himself get lost in the taste a he ate the male out.

Taeyong moaned louder and bucked his hips trying to grind on Jaehyun's toung. He bit his lip

Jaehyun pulled away, bringing one finger close and inserting it in. He liked his lips, cleaning the juices from the other. "You taste amazing.."

Taeyong blushed and looked at him and bit his lip. "That felt so good..." he gasped out

Jaehyun smirk, standing on his knees as he added a another finger. Thrusting into him as he spread them apart. Taeyong s breath quickened at the feeling and he gave a cry as that one got hit causing his whole body to arch and shake. "Fuck Jaehyun!!" Jaehyun leaned down, licking with his mouth as he kept flinging with his fingers. Taeyong felt himself getting close. He rocked his hips as his moans increased. "Please I'm so close!!!"

"Cum." Jaehyun mumbled, moving his mouth to his entrance. Sliding his tongue inside along with his fingers.

Taeyong gave a choked cry and came hard. His body shook from the force of his orgasm. The hand in Jaehyun's hair tightened considerably.

Jaehyun groaned from how tight Taeyong was pulling his hair, as he swallowed the other others cum. Once he was done he pulled, licking his lips as he aligned his member to the entrance and pushed himself in

Taeyong gasped. They had done this before but it wasnt them technically. He gasped. "Fuck.....Jaehyun..." he said head falling back. His hands gripping onto the others shoulders

Jaehyun grunted, he placed both legs on his shoulder. Allowing him to thrust deeper into the male as he felt how tight he was as well.

"Ah..." Taeyong said choking on air at the feeling. Jaehyun was so deep inside him

Jaehyun closed his eyes thrusting harder into the male. Loving the noises that came from the others mouth.

Taeyong reached up and pulled Jaehyun down into a kiss. He kissed him hard and passionately. Occasional moans slipping out only to be muffled by the others lips.

Jaehyun kissed back, equally as hard and passionate. Jaehyun was a moaning mess, pushing himself deeper into the other. He kissed Taeyong 's jawline, leaving a trial of hickeys and nibbles

"Fuck joonie!" Taeyong gasped and he looked at the other and bit his lip. "Ah please I'm gonna cum again..." he gasped

"I'm close too.. " Jaehyun breathed out, resting his forehead againt Taeyong 's. "Cum first, ill follow right behind you."

Taeyong met the others gaze and nodded. He brought his hand down and played with his clit in time with Jaehyun's thrusts. It was just the edge he needed before he came hard, with a cry of Jaehyun's name.

Jaehyun cursed as he took in a mental picture of the other. It was the hottest things he had ever seen, with a couple of more thrust. Jaehyun came undone, moaning out the oldest name. He slowly thrust into him, riding our their orgasms.

Taeyong whined after a bit. He was feeling over sensitive because he had already cum twice in a row. He wiggled his hips and laid back against the blankets completely fucked out.


	17. Lunara: Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as an apology for the late update here is a bonus chapter

##  LUNARA: Pillow talk

Once they both came from.their high, Jaehyun pecked the males lips. He laid down on his side, pulling Taeyong into his arms

"That was amazing." Taeyong said and cuddled into Jaehyun's side. He kissed him back before leaning back on the bed

"Breathtaking." Jaehyun said softly, kissing Taeyong 's neck. "I like this method of earning up. We should do it more often."

"We should I quite enjoyed it." Taeyong smiled and relaxed. "I didn't know it could be that pleasureable." He admitted

"Why would you think it wouldn't?" Jaehyun asked, lying his head next to Taeyong 's. Pulling the covers up to keep the warmth underneath from slipping away.

"Well have a different body type now. And we did this consetually without the gods taking over." Taeyong replied

“Ah I don’t know I’ll think about it.” Taeyong said with a laugh. He looked up at the ceiling. “I wonder what’s gonna happen next? We’ve been through so many changes in so little time...”

"We have... but its destined to be. At this rate, I'm certain the world changing would happen a lot sooner then what Kun predicted." Jaehyun said

“It never said when. I haven’t seen anything. Before or after the birth. That’s my question I don’t know what we would do if we had to balance a newborn and a changing environment.” He sighed

"I don't know, but things will work out. " Jaehyun assured him. "Things will fall in to place and we'll make sure that the past doesn't rest it self. "

Taeyong nodded and traced the small scar on his still flat abdomen. Father wound from the sword earlier that day. He was amazed that the goddess healed him. “The world turning....” He hummed. “So the light of the sun and moon will shine equally....”

Jaehyun kissed Taeyong on hi forehead. "One day it will came true and the world will be better and brighter then it was before." Jaehyun looked across the room thinking of where he would go now. He couldn't back to Solar.

“It stinks we never got to explore Solar.” Taeyong said and looked over at Jaehyun. “You can stay here on Lunara or even get a home in Pallas. They have beautiful homes there.”

"We can explore Solar some other time.. I would love to stay here in Lunara, but it's too cold for me." Jaehyun said, stroking Taeyong 's hair. "I think I'll find a place to live in Pallas and look for a job."

"I'll help you. I know of a few lunaran merchants who might appreciate your help." Taeyong stated and smiled

"You dont have to do that, but thank you Taeyong ." Jaehyun leaned in, pressing a small kiss on the older males lips.

"Are you sure??" Taeyong asked softly. "I want the best for you." He said and kissed back.

"I'm certain.. I have a bit of things that I can sell to buy a home. It should be enough until I find a job." Jaehyun mumbled in to the kiss.

"Alright....if you need anything I'll help you okay??" He asked against Jaehyun's lips.

"Okay, I'll let you knownincade I need anything." Jaehyun said softly, pressing several kiss on his lips

Taeyong nodded and smiled at the kisses. He let the other kiss Huma until he pulled away for breath. "You still have to come for the ceremony as well..." Taeyong said.

"I'll come. I wouldn't want to miss it for the world." Jaehyun said soflty. "How about we get cleaned and look for the others? Or so you just want to stay here?"

"Well are you warmed up now?? I can give you another set of robes." Taeyong said. "I'm happy with either as long as I'm with you." He said smiling and sat up.

Jaehyun slowly sat up, puling the prince of Lunara I to between his legs. "I'm very much more then warmed up, thanks to you." Jaehyun said softly into his ear, nibbling Taeyong 's earlobe.

Taeyong hummed and tilted his head to the side. "Ahhh that's good." He said and chuckled a bit as he felt the other nibbling his ear. "If you keep doing that I wont want to leave bed."

"I wouldn't mind.. it sounds very tempting." Jaehyun hummed, running his hands across Taeyong 's waist. "You're getting me to become very addicting to you"

Taeyong laughed. "Are you sure that's not Solar talking?" He teased and poked Jaehyun's cheek. He tilted his head so he was able to look at him.

"Positive. Its Jaehyun that's talking." Jaehyun said, kissing Taeyong neck. "I wouldn't have imagined myself sleeping or being like this with the prince of Lunara. "

"And I never thought I'd be doing this with the prince of Solar. The gods certainly have everything planned out." He said and rubbed his temples. There was a slight pain blooming but it was still faint

"Another vision?" Jaehyun asked, seeing the make rub his temples. Hi thumb creased the smooth skin as he looked at the prince with concern.

"Feels like it. But I also remember my mom said she got headaches while pregnant with me so... who knows." Taeyong replied.

"That could be bit, sometimes women get the same pregnancy side effect as their mothers did, so that could be happening the same with you." Jaehyun said

Taeyong nodded. "Yes it makes sense. We could get dressed and we could go look for the others maybe fresh air would help."

"Sounds good to me." Jaehyun agreed, placing one more kiss on Taeyong s shoulder before letting him go.

Taeyong smiled and got to his feet. He wobbled a bit then sat back down. "Aish I'm sore." He said with a chuckle

"Here.. I'll carry you to the bathroom." Jaehyun said, standing up from the bed to pick up Taeyong , carrying him bridal style into the bathroom.

The prince of Lunara smiled and thanked Jaehyun as he was carried to the bathroom where he sat down on the countertop. "The water is pumped right from the hot springs." Taeyong said smiling. "Just press that petal with your foot and it will Begin the water flow."

Jaehyun nodded, placing his foot on the pedal and pressed. Watching the water came running out. "Do I have to keep pressing all the time as We shower or does it keep going?"

"You'll press it again when you want the shower off." Taeyong explained. He got off the counter and leaned against the wall. "Genius right?" He asked brightly

"Amazing." Jaehyun said, holding his hand out for Taeyong to step into the bathtub. "Better then Solar. The maids need to bring the water to the tubs, still."

"Well you conserve water dont you? Because the sun takes it away." Taeyong said and got into the shower after him.

"Well, there's actually an underground water system that we mainly use. The people of Solar try to avoid any water on the surface for the animals." Jaehyun explained. "The unddround water is so big, we have to use wells to get to it. "

"Wow...." Taeyong said amazed and eased himself under the water. He reached for the scented cleaning oil and poured some into his hands.

"What is that?" Jaehyun asked, looking the bottle Taeyong had in his hands.

"Cleansing oil, it smells of lavender." Taeyong replied and held up his hand under Jaehyun's nose. "Its my favorite." He smiled and then rubbed it on his arms. The smell of lavender filling the room.

Jaehyun brings his nose.closer to the oil smelling it. The scent smelled very good, "I like it, it smells very nice." He said grabbing it as he poured it into his hands .

Taeyong nodded and smiled. He proceeded to rub it into his skin and using a cloth to wipe it off. He handed another clean cloth to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun rubbed the oil on his body and thanked Taeyong for the clean cloth as he scrubbed it all.over his body.

Taeyong smiled at him and rinsed himself off. He deemed himself clean and stepped out from under the water grabbing a towel.

Jaehyun rinsed himself whe. Taeyong got out. Pressing the pedal when he was done, as he grabbed a towel to dry himself out.

"That made me feel so much better. I'm less sore. The water here really works wonders in your body." Taeyong gave a sigh of contentment and moved back out into the bedroom

"I do feel refreshed and full of engery." Jaehyun said, following Taeyong back into the room. He would have to wear the same clothing be had when he earlier. Amherst picked up the clothing from the floor and placed them on the edge of the bed.

Taeyong handed him a pair of new black robes and pulled on some of his own. He surveyed the ruined blood soaked robe from Solar and threw it aside.

"Thank you. " Jaehyun said, taking the robes as he changed into them, using the towel tond his hair. Running his fingers through it to combo it as best as he could.

Taeyong looked in the mirror at the marks on his neck. "This is gonna take alot of explanation." He chuckled and looked back at Jaehyun

After Jaehyun was done dressing himself, he walke dove to Taeyong . Wrapping his arms around his waist, smirking as he saw the marks. Placing a kiss on each, "true. But who cares. We're going to get married and you'll be covered in those all the time."

Taeyong looked over at him with mock horror. "you wouldnt..." he said and put his hands on his hips. A little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I will. I even have it planned already, I'll take your hands.. tie them.abouve your hand to the bed.. my hands running down your body.. placing my mouth on your sweet, smooth, pale skin. Marking every inch." Jaehyun smikred, tracing his body. "You'll be surprised by where you'll find them."

Taeyong s eye widened at the words and he looked at Jaehyun. He honestly never thought words like that would come out of the others mouth. "Damn Jaehyun...I didn't know you had it in you..." Taeyong said. "I cant wait for it."

"We have tonight." Jaehyun said, sliding his hands underneath Taeyong 's clothing. "You'll be surprised by what I can do."

Taeyong shivered at the touch but kept his self control. He gently placed a hand on Jaehyun's chest and pushed him back. "Tonight, now I'm hungry and thirsty. We should go have lunch." He said and pecked Jaehyun's cheek before slipping away.

Jaehyun smiles as he walks out of the room following Taeyong. Running a hand through his hair. "I didnt say this earlier, but I sorry for what happened at Solar."

"Its okay. I didn't expect them to act like that...it was a bit scary honestly. Why the hell would they repress your powers?" Taeyong asked

"I don't know.. I'm more confused then you are. I'm still trying to understand why they hid so many things from me." Jaehyun let out a deep sigh, looking up at the paintings on the wall.

"We can figure out why. We just have to ask around. Maybe Yuta knows??" Taeyong asked and pulled on a pair of shoes.

Taeyong moved towards the door. "Let's go find the others maybe theyll be up at the veranda." He said

Jaehyun slipped on his boots with ease. As he took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah..."


	18. Lunara: Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had a dentist appointment yesterday....

##  LUNARA: Relaxation

Jaehyun nodded, taking Taeyong s hand and opening the door for him. "Let's go, all that warm up made really hungry." He said

"Me too." Taeyong replied and reached out and intertwined his hand with Jaehyun's .

Jaehyun smiled as he looked down at their hands. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it, making eye contact with Taeyong 

Taeyong just blushed and looked at him before kissing his cheek. He lead the other up the stairs to the veranda. Their friends weren't there. But Taeyong s older brother was. He was leaning on the balcony looking at the landscape.

Jaehyun looked around as he looked for the others. "Do you think their in the temple or in their rooms?" Jaehyun asked.

"I don't know..." Taeyong said. He eyed his brother. "But while we're here we should get something to eat or drink." He sighed

"Very well. Maybe their on there way and they wont tak long?" Jaehyun said. "Well, let's sit down and wait for them."

Taeyong took a seat and sighed. His headache was getting worse. He rubbed his temples again. A servant came and asked what they wanted. Taeyong asked for a glass of tea. 

Taeil turned hearing his brothers voice and seeing him with the Solar prince made his mood even more sour.

"Water and thank you." Jaehyun told the servant. "Another headache?" He said, placing a hand on his back, rubbing it softly as he looked at him in concern. "Do you think Kun and Sicheng could have an idea in how your pregnancy should go or do?"

"I didn't ask Sicheng much about the pregnancy except the test! Everything happened so fast it was a bit of a shock." Taeyong replied and his hand drifted to his middle. "Its a vision. Its behind my eyes thats how I know."

"Alright. I'll be right here, incase you fall over something. " Jaehyun said, pecking Taeyong 's lips. "We'll get through this."

Taeyong smiled. "Thank you yoire too kind." He said softly. "I'm still amazed..."

Taeil made his way over. "So I heard what happened...you of all people managed to get pregnant?" He asked

Jaehyun looked up when he heard a males voice next to his. He wasn't sure who it was as he stood up, extending his hand. "Hello, I'm Kim Jaehyun. It's a pleasure to met you..."

"Taeil, high prince of Lunara, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." He replied. His tone was curt and forced. He honestly didnt wany anything to do with the Solari prince.

Jaehyun nodded, letting his hand fall back to his side. "Its a pleasure to meet your highness." He could already tell that there's was some tension between them and that he wasn't fond of him.

“So what brings you to the veranda?” Taeyong asked trying to be nice. Even though his brother didn’t like him he still tried to be kind

"Lunch. I have to send food up for my wife." Taeil said, his tone becoming a bit cold then what he intended to, he didn't want to near his brother at all.

Taeyong nodded. “How is she? Remind her to not give up hope you both can do it. And I heard Sicheng talking about a new fertility tea maybe she could try that.” Taeyong said softly. He knew his brother was probably upset at the whole situation that his wife was infertile but Taeyong had seen she would have a baby boy eventually and his visions were never wrong.”

"Thank you brother.. I'll tell her what you said and hopefully- the tea can help us get a heir to the throne." Taeil said.

“Just what father wants. But mother is just in it for the grand children.” Taeyong said and looked at his own flat stomach. He was a bit excited for when he would start showing he could rest his hand on something.

Taeil gaze followed Taeyong look. "It surprised me who you out of everyone could ended up her pregnant, but.. I guess being the reincarnation of Lunara. It would have its perk." 

Jaehyun frowned as he looked at Taeil, his personality and behavior seemed rather cold

Taeyong sighed. “Yeah I know.” He said. “I wouldn’t say it’s a perk...it was more of a shock than anything else not having control over your own body while you’re sleeping.” He looked up at his brother. The man looked more cold than usual. He glanced over at Jaehyun who seemed slightly upset. This was honestly one of the better conversations between him and his brother but he would explain that once Taeil has left

Taeil didn't say much, only looked his brother. His state becoming a bit colder. "I see.. now, I have to leave. I can't keep my wife alone for too long." He said, leaving without saying a good bye or anything else.

Taeyong have a sigh and watched him leave as the food arrived. He looked to Jaehyun. “He’s always like that I’m sorry.... he has a lot on his shoulders as the high prince...”

"I can imagine.. but he seemed rather cold towards you." Jaehyun stated. "But like you said,.it could be that he has a lot on his shoulder."

“I know it’s not just that he’s jealous... that o was chosen and he wasn’t.” Taeyong sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"Has he always been jealous of you?" Jaehyun asked, sitting back in his chair. When he realized that he was still standing up

Taeyong nodded and sighed. “Not always. We got along once. As kids. Then when I got the visions and got Dreamwalker and was announced as the chosen one he grew cold....”

"Why did he think he was going to be the chosen one?" Jaehyun asked, taking Taeyong 's hand in his. As he took a sip from his drink.

“Well He was the first born and the high king and it was around the time our last oracle died, we knew the power of sight would be gifted to the next of the royal line and even my parents were convinced it was going to be him. But here I am.” Taeyong said and took a bite of some of the food that he had put on his plate

"So they all assumed you brother was the chosen one until your vision's started. " Jaehyun hummed, setting his drink down on the table. "So after that day, your brother and parents have treated you differently?"

“My parents...I know they’re scared of me in a way. I see they way they look at me, you know how they looked at us when you asked for my hand. They’re worried I’m gonna try to take over the throne, even though i don’t want that, and Taeil he’s just mad and it amplifies things now that I’m pregnant and his wife is barren even though I told them to keep trying it will work out.” Taeyong sighed and rested his forehead in his palm. The pain in his head was growing.

"Unbelievable.. they should be proud instead of the way they treat you... be aussred that I will be there with you though each steps- if you want. We can move to Pallas together? That way you sont have to pressured by your family and we can get the others to come with us." Jaehyun suggested.

"My heart is here with the people. They love me I couldnt just leave them." Taeyong sighed and looked at Jaehyun. "My parents dont treat me-" his eyes went vacant and he slumped forward. The vision flashed before his eyes


	19. Lunara: Visions of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well heh this chapter has alot of plot twists to it so.... ENJOY

##  LUNARA: Visions of the End

_ the world was shaking and the trees swayed. Houses were collapsing and people were screaming. He was standing on the veranda they were on now. And even the great tree was shuddering. _

Jaehyun frowned, he was hoping that Taeyong would say that he come with him to live Pallas. "Then what-" he started, before grabbing Taeyong before he could hit the table. He noticed he was having another vision.

Unlike the last vision this one was happening a few minutes into the future. Taeyongo knew this because Jaehyun was in the same clothes he was in now and so was he. Taeyong came too and gasped loudly. "Hold onto something." He said voice stern.

"What do you mean hold on?" Jaehyun asked, grabbing a hold of something as he held on tightly to Taeyong . "What did you see?"

"The world its gonna shake." Taeyong said and just as he spoke the words a loud rumble began. Starting as a low hum it grew louder. The great tree that the castle was in began to creak and sway. He could hear the screams of terror from the towns below. Taeyong shut his eyes. It felt scary now he didn't know what was happening. Why was the earth shaking so?

Jaehyun was going to open his mouth to say something when the world shook. He could screams from the outside, his heart was sinking as he heared them. The light started to flicker as a loud crushing sounds were heated from the out side. Right now, Jaehyun's prior was to make sure that Taeyong and their child was alright, making him go under the table- just as soon as a piece of wood caming crushing down.

Taeyong squeaked and covered his head and rested his head on Jaehyun's shoulder, he was absolutely terrified, he wished he could have warned everyone about this. The whole thing lasted maybe 5 minutes but it felt like an eternity. Soon everything stilled and the screams died down a bit. He looked at Jaehyun shaking. "Oh my Gods..."

Jaehyun had placed one arm around Taeyong 's back and the other protecting his head as everything trembled. He could see pieces falling from the ground and impacting the ground, tables as he watched some of the people inside the veranda scatter for shelter. Once everything was still, Jaehyun looked at Taeyong and held him. "Its okay, we're okay.. it's over now. "

Taeyong looked up at him the fear was obvious in his facial expression. "I have to go see how the people are doing. This dodnt just impact the castle. And we have to find my family and my brother and our friends." Taeyong said and scooted out from under the table. He was so scared as to what had happen to everyone. He wondered if it had effected the lunara and Solar or just here. He looked around. The veranda was almost destroyed. Half the wood balcony had been taken out by a large tree branch that had destroyed the balconies below as well. The towns below were smoking from where homes had fallen onto fireplaces and burst into flame. It was decimated. Taeyong bit his lip as he took in the destruction.

Jaehyun hugged Taeyong , keeping him in his arms for the mean time."One breath at a time, let's go cheek on your family and well go see what the people, Alright?" He said, tuning the Male to face him as h cupped his cheeks. "Take a deep breatha and exhale. I'm right here. I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Also, you need to be calm for the baby."

Taeyong nodded and tried to calm his breathing and looked at Jaehyun. He calmed his breathing and closed his eyes. "Let's go I want to know my family is okay..."

Jaehyun nodded, taking Taeyong 's hand as they walked around all the mess that appeared. "Be careful.. step where I step."

Taeyong nodded and followed him watching where he stepped. It was hard going because the wood was lose and splintered. "My family should ne towards the top...we could take the dragons."

Jaehyun nodded, bring them closer to the edge of the balcony. Staying on the more stable side as Jaehyun whistled a tune, he wasn't sure where he came up with it. It had come on its own. "They should be here soon."

Taeyong nodded he looked around at the forest below. In the dark he couldnt see how bad the damage was. He sighed and held onto Jaehyun. He heard the roars in the distance and saw the blue and yellow glowing forms of their dragons aproaching.

Nyx and Dreamwalker came closer. Getting closer to them as Jaehyun helped Taeyong onto Dreamwalker first before he got in his. "Lead the way and I'll follow."

Taeyong nodded and mounted Dreamwalker. The dragon took off as Taeyong urged her to move faster to the top of the castle Nyx followed after Dreamwalker. Flying fast to keep up with her as they come closer to the top of the castle. Taeyong knew something was wrong and Dreamwalker landed. He would hear the frantic cried of his mother and the roars of their dragons. He quickly got off his dragon and ran forward. "Mom!! dad!!!!!!???" He cried looking all over for them. He cursed the dark it made him angry for once.

Jaehyun got off Nyx as he ran after Taeyong , following him as watched out for things around them. As they got closer, he could see the king on the floor with the queen right beside him.

Taeyong knew something was wrong when he heard his mom crying. He ran to her side and fell to his knees. Hos father had been impaled by one of the falling branches. He must have died instantly. He teared up. "No no no...." he said and hid his face in his mothers neck and started to cry. 

Jaehyun stood behind Taeyong as he felt his stomach fell to his stomach as he watched the former king dead on the floor. Jaehyun kneed next to Taeyong placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Taeil came rushing in to find his father dead. He collapsed next to his mother as he stared at his fathers body.

* * *

NOT SORRY AT ALL FOR THAT CLIFFHANGER.

tune in NEXT WEEK for more. 


	20. Lunara: Brother VS Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit of a dramatic chapter. it's all focusing on Taeil and Taeyongs relationship as brothers and is a bit of a precursor to an important element later on in the story.

##  LUNARA: Brother vs Brother

"I-I'm sorry mom...I didn't have time to warn anyone it happened so fast...." Taeyong sobbed and looked back at his father. He pulled off his cloak and covered the body.

"What?" Taeil said as he looked at his brother. "What di you mean you don't have time to warn everyone about this? Did you know this would happen?"

Taeyong looked at him. "I-i had a vision of this literally seconds b-before it happened. There was no time to tell anyone to run." Taeyong said in a broken voice and rubbed at his eyes

"Those few seconds could've at least saved our father lives!" Taeil glared at Taeyong, his face full of anger. "It's **_your fault_** this happened. What's the point of you being the reincarnation of Lunara, if you can't even protect the people from a tremble!"

" **HEY**! Don't talk about him like that! How could he possibly wanted everyone in those two seconds!" Jaehyun defended him.

Taeyong stayed silent and hung his head in shame. He did feel responsible for all this. He felt bad, no he felt absolutely awful and guilty.

Taeil stood up and glared at Jaehyun. "Butt out of it Solari," Taeil spat. "if you're the reincarnation of the great god himself why couldn't you have stopped this!!!??? After all Solar and Lunara did create the world why couldn't they stop it?"

"I would watch your mouth if I were you! We might be the reincarnation of Solar and Lunara, but that doesn't mean we have the same powers as them!" Jaehyun stood up to his feet, returning the glare to Taeil. "If I were you, I would watch how you speak to Taeyong! You're just jealous that you're not the chosen one!!"

"Is that what he told you!?!" Taeil scoffed. He glared at Taeyong. "Yes I am he's gotten everything and mom and dad kept comparing me to him saying oh you should do this like Taeyong or that. I tried being a good son but I ended up in his shadow. From this day forward I renounce the gods because what have they brought me but pain!" He spat.

"He doesn't need to tell me anything. It's obvious from the way you look at him!" The ground started to shake things up as soon as Taeyong 's brother said those words before stopping. "You'll regret saying those words about the gods."

"Regret? I'm already full of regret." Taeil said. "And if the gods existed they could have done something to stop this." He pointed to his dead father.

"Taeil stop. Stop blaming everyone." Taeyong said getting to his feet he reached out to his brother but was immediately pushed aside. He stumbled a bit. Lunara was raging inside his head at this demanding that he kill Taeil for that.

"You can't blame the gods for what happened!" Jaehyun said, his eyes widen when he saw pushed Taeyong Jaehyun helped him, putting the male behind him. "Don't to you dare push him like that ever again!!"

"Jaehyun stop it's okay you're causing more harm than good..." Taeyong said placing a hand on Jaehyun's shoulder. He was nervous for Jaehyun's sake. Now that his father was dead that meant Taeil was in charge of taking the role of king. He had more power now.

Jaehyun bites his cheek as he stopped, glancing over at Taeyong. "Fine.. but are you okay? The baby?" He asked softly. 

  
  


Taeil scoffed as he looked at them. "Control your pet Taeyong, before I sent him to the dungeon."

Taeyong was seething inside by now. He looked at Jaehyun calmly. "The baby is okay. Don't worry I think I'll need to sot down for a bit. Then help mother with the...the funeral arrangements." Taeyong replied. He looked at Taeil. "You know you'll regret saying that you renounced the gods. Don't come crying to me when all hell breaks loose for you. And since you've renounced them Lunara who is also the goddess of fertility, is keeping the gift of having children from you, your wife isn't the problem, she is loyal to the goddess every day and is in favor for that, you have stopped believing, therefore, you are the one who has been made unable to produce the seed for children. So forget the prophecy that I told you years ago. You brought this on yourself and your family." Taeyong stated eyes flashing silver as the power of Lunara coursed through him, and pulled Jaehyun to the door.

Jaehyun walked alongside Taeyong placing his arm around his waist. "Are sure your brother won't hold that against you?" He asked, knowing that having a son meant a lot to Taeil and his wife. He felt bad that this had to happen.

Taeil ground his jaws as he listened. 

"Let's go. I don't have a good feeling about this. " Jaehyun said as they left the room to go find their friends. "from now on, I want you to keep your distance from your brother. He might be your family, but I don't trust him. I fear that he might do something to you while I'm not near you. "

Taeyong nodded and sighed. "Okay. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything crazy he is my brother and even if we don't get along..we know our boundaries." Taeyong said and leaned into Jaehyun's side.

"Still, things can change. That's what you can think now, but you don't what could happen." Jaehyun said, helping Taeyong over some obstacles as they reached the outside of the castle

Taeyong nodded as he was lead out of the castle and over the obstacles. He looked back once and sighed. "Let's go find the others. I hope that they're okay."

"Do you know where they could be before this all started?" Jaehyun asked he could see smoke coming from different parts of the town. Making his heart clench, a part of him wanted to go to Solar and see how everyone was. Were they okay?

"I told Sicheng to get Yuta new clothes so I'm guessing they went into town. We could check there. And Kun probably went back to the temple. The temple is closer let's check for him first." Taeyong stated

"I hope he's okay and didn't suffer any injuries. " Jaehyun said, walking towards the directions of the temple. He wanted to walk swiftly, but he feared that Taeyong might trip and hurt himself.

They made it to the temple area. The doors had come off their hinges from the shaking from earlier. "Kun!" Taeyong called as he picked his way over the debris.

"Over here. I'm okay. The books aren't though." Kun said. He appeared from behind a tipped shelf. He has a bruise on his face but other than that was okay.

Jaehyun carefully stepped over the door following the sound of Kun inside the temple. Finding standing, books scattered all over the floor. Pages that came out of them where now would be stepped on. "Are you sure you didn't hit yourself?"

"I know my face is bruised. A few cuts and scratches here and there. But nothing Serious what happened all of a sudden the whole tree began to shake and the doors broke!" Kun said

"We know.. the king passed during the shake.." Jaehyun said softly, as he glanced over at Taeyong.

Kun's face fell. "I'm sorry to hear that...." he said sadly and Taeyong looked at his feet.

"And Taeil...he's renounced the gods...so of better be on your guard Kun. I don't know what he's capable of or what he's gonna do to you..." Taeyong said nervously

Jaehyun stays quiet. As he crouched down together the books and pages that fell. Putting them in one pile and placing them on the table.

"We have to stick together that's a must. He has anger towards the gods and the Solari so once we find Yuta we have to keep him safe. Jaehyun you can take him to Pallas." Taeyong said.

"Why can you come with me? Don't you understand he might try to do something to you?" Jaehyun said as he stood up. "Kun tell him he should come with me." 

"Are sure they're here?" Yuta's voice echoed through the hallway as they entered the temple.

"I have to take care of the people I can't just leave them. I would look like a coward to Taeil and that's the last thing we need to see that I'm weak." Taeyong stated.

Kun nodded. "He's right. Taeil would target him more of the left and maybe even turn the Lunarans against him. He has a way with words. I'll watch after him and so will Sicheng." He looked up as he heard Yutas voice

Sicheng was gently guiding him and making sure he didn't topple over. He had done the best first aid that he could. Yuta's head injury was more a scrape, but head wounds tended to bleed more than other wounds did. "Great we found you guys. If you could take Yuta. Don't worry he's fine just a scrape. I have to gather my apprentices and go out into the town to make sure everyone else is okay." Sicheng said and helped Yuta sit down.

Yuta looked up towards Sicheng and smiled. "Thank you for helping me.. are you sure you didn't get hurt?" He placed a hand on the male's shoulder, examining from where he could see. Looking for any blood stains or injures that came from him.

"I was lucky we were towards the empty area of the market. We both list our balance and that's when Yuta fell and hit his head he also sprained his wrist." Sicheng explained. He looked to Taeyong. "Are you okay?? The baby?"

"I'm fine just shaken. And father...he passed..." Taeyong said softly and hung his head a bit.

Yuta frowned and gave Taeyong a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry for your loss." Yuta said softly. "I'm certain he was a great king and father. "

"Thank you. He was." Taeyong said. "Now that he's gone I insist you and Jaehyun get to Pallas. I know it wasn't affected because it is the floating island in the sky therefore they wouldn't be affected by the earthquake.

Yuta nodded. "That would be best, we can leave right now. I'm sure we can go and see if we can get people to send essential items for the people." He said, standing up as he walked over to Jaehyun. Who was still pissed that Taeyong didn't want to come with him, he had a feeling that when could do something to him.

"That's a great idea. I'm seeing the damage here we will need all the help we can get." Taeyong looked to Jaehyun. "Jaehyun please don't me mad...I promise I'll visit you." He said smiling

Jaehyun glanced over at Taeyong not said anything. He glanced over at Yuta, placing and hand around his friend's waist and putting his arm around his shoulder for support. "I'll take Nyx to help carry the heavier items." He said to Kun, avoiding looking at Taeyong as he left the temple with Yuta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

i hope you all enjoyed this.

sorry not sorry they got separated.

but heh 


	21. Nereid: Reconstruction (1 Month Later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later.

##  Nereid [1 month later] The Reconstruction 

A month had gone by. The reconstruction of Lunara was almost complete. Taeyong had another vision of yet another earthquake and they had built the buildings in a fashion that would be able to withstand the tremors. After all that. Taeyong was showing. At one month he looked like he was two to three months pregnant wich had stumped Sicheng but it was a god's child so anything could be possible. Taeil had banished Jaehyun from Lunara. Well, any Solari from Lunara. 

It had been hard but Taeyong had found ways to sneak Jaehyun onto the world of night. His family had a beach house on the cliffs of the glowing sea. No one ever used it. So it was the perfect place to bring Jaehyun.

Jaehyun felt like a lot had happened in the middle that passed. First, all the people of Solar were banished from Lunara, limiting the number of resources on both sides- make the Solar banned everyone Lunara from entering. While chaos was made- nothing that Jaehyun could do. He ended up finding a house for both Yuta and him could live as they go works. 

Today, He was gonna go see Taeyong after a month, who gave to see him properly and begins banned from Lunara.

Taeyong pulled on a cloak and made his way through the portal of Pallas. He would meet Jaehyun in the center square and then bring him through the portal that took them to the town district of Lunara, not the royal district. The guards checked everyone who entered and exited the royal portal. And Taeyong was friends with the guards in the town district and they hated the fact that Taeil had banished the people of Solar from Lunara. And were happy to help Taeyong bring Jaehyun to the land.

He blinked as he entered the bright land of Pallas and he made his way towards the temple where he had told Jaehyun to meet him. It was the first place they had met and seemed fitting for them to meet here again

Jaehyun had asked to take the rest of the day off considering that the next two days were his day off. Which was happily, given to them. While being in Pallas, many people had heard the commotion, and rumors about what the queen and king of Solar have been doing. Gasp when they had forced their son out, many assumptions were made. But no one knew the real reason so far. From the harmful things the king and queen have been doing, have forced them to seek out the prince and ask him to reclaim the throne and are willing to go against their highness of they have to. To which Jaehyun was touched and promised he'll do everything he could. 

Jaehyun had taken a different way of shake from the way he dressed in Solar- the clothing almost similar to the royal one. Almost, but not quite, he had even dyed his hair to purple, a bet he lost against Yuta while drinking one night. Jaehyun was already waiting for Taeyong leaning against a pillar with his eyes closed.

Taeyong made his way to the temple. He looked around at took a double-take at Jaehyun. The man's hair was dyed Pink. Something he hadn't expected. The man's eyes were closed and Taeyong knew it would be the perfect moment to give Jaehyun a surprise. He moved forward silently and hugged him tightly and wrapped his arms around Jaehyun. "Miss me?" He hummed. He was a bit upset that his bump was keeping them from hugging properly.

Jaehyun felt a pair of arms around him as he opened his eyes and looked down at Taeyong. He smiled brightly and he hugged him, leaning down to peck his lips. "I missed you each day." He answered, he then placed a hand on Taeyong 's stomach as he looked at him. "Did you guys miss me as well?"

Taeyong gently kissed him back. It had been too long. Just too long. He placed a hand atop of Jaehyun's on his bump. "Yes, we've missed you." He said smiling. "Sicheng says I look like I'm three months already wich it shocking since it's only been a month." He said looking back up at Jaehyun.

Jaehyun smiled as to be pushed himself off the pillar and kneeled down to look at Taeyong 's stomach. Placing a kiss as he had a huge smile on his face. "Hey baby.. have you been behaving well for dada?- I've missed you."

Taeyong gasped a bit as he felt the baby within him move. Not strong enough for Jaehyun to feel. But Taeyong could feel it. "He hears you. He just moved. That's a first I should tell Sicheng when we get back." He said smiling.

Jaehyun softy stroke the male's stomach as he cooed at the baby, he already wanted him to be born. He wanted to help him in his arms already. "Let's go and you can tell Sicheng- but are sure about this?"

"Yes, my family we have a house on the cliffs that overlook the ocean. We will be safe there. No one goes there now that fathers is gone. We can take my dragon there. The people know Nyx too well." Taeyong stated

Jaehyun stood up to his feet, during the dirt of his pants. Running a hand through his hair. "Alright, but we need to find a way for Nyx and Dreamwalker to meet. Nyx has had enough time being apart from her."

Taeyong nodded. "You can call him once we get to the house. You know I think she's getting ready to nest she'll be happy to see Nyx." He said smiling

"I think he can sense it. He's been acting all bulk and running around gathering things as he stares at the portal, knowing he can't go in." Jaehyun said. "He'll be happy to see her."

Taeyong nodded. "He can sneak in through the town portal. I know the guards there and they're on my side. Since Taeil has come to power things have been harder. Even mother is upset with him." He said frowning.

"What had he been doing?" Jaehyun asked, taking Taeyong 's hand and started walking over to the towel portal. He was already dressed like someone from Lunara from the package Kun had brought when they came up with this plan.

"He desecrated the temple. Took it apart. Kicked Kun out, now Kuns living with Sicheng." Taeyong said angrily. "The people are about ready to turn on him."

"What about everything that was in there? They were ancient artifacts and history of Lunara!" Jaehyun exclaimed he couldn't believe Taeyong 's brother did that to the people.

"When you left I had Kun clear out the important texts and artifacts. We managed to save most of it except for the mural on the wall. Remember??" He asked and sighed biting his lip as they walked.

Jaehyun shook his head, he was pissed. Almost as much as he was at his parents for destroying the kingdom. "This is outrages. I can't believe this is happening.. hows Kun? What is he doing now that the temple one?"

"He's staying with Sicheng helping the people the best he can now that there's no temple people are scared so he goes to them to give them support," Taeyong replied as they neared the portal.

"That's good.. many people will be seeking out his help wanting to hang onto their faith. I wish I could be of either help with the two cities"

"You are. Keep the peace here on Pallas that's what's needed it's the only neutral ground we have now. We could conduct trading here since neither party is allowed on each other's soil. See of you can begin a market here." Taeyong suggested. They neared the portal. "Are you ready to go??" He asked looking at the shimmering silver portal before them.

"I suppose so," Jaehyun replied to about the market. "Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are. I'm just waiting for you to make the move," he said.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**   
**my wifi went out today so I had to maneuver to the library**


	22. Lunara: Secret Visits (mature ish)

##  LUNARA: Secret Visits

Taeyong nodded and lead him through be the portal. The gaurds on the other side bowed respectfully to Taeyong and Jaehyun as they entered the dark land of the moon.

Jaehyun bowed back, a custom he grew to do as a child behind his parents back. Now, he could do it freely without anyone saying he couldn't.

Taeyong removed his hood. "Thank you for letting us in, Hendery and Xiaojun, I'm forever grateful." He said to the guards. 

"Whatever we can do to help you and Jaehyun. May the reign of Lunara and Solar come soon." Xiaojun smiled and nodded and Taeyong ushered Jaehyun into the crowd telling him in a whisper to keep his hood on.

"thank you," Jaehyun said one more time before walking away. Jaehyun nodded to his lover, keeping his hood on as they walked among the crowd. "are you sure none of the guards your brother trust isn't going to ask questions about the person in the hood?"

"Most of the guards are with us. And we're not going to the castle we're going to the woods." He pulled Jaehyun aside and lead him to a well-worn moonlight path.

Jaehyun almost tripped as he was pulled aside into the path. He let out a small gasp this was his first time walking into the woods. It was just like the city, it was magical. Almost as if they had gone to that magical world.

"Beautiful right?" Taeyong asked and lead him farther down the path. No one was here and he gently reached up and pulled off Jaehyun's hood. "I like your hair. I've never seen anything like it."

"oh, do you? It's something new someone in Pallas made and I ended up getting down from a drunken bet with Yuta. " Jaehyun explained, running his hand through his hair.

"Ah to be able to drink again," Taeyong stated and pouted. "I haven't been allowed a drink since all this started," he said and placed a hand on his bump.

"Well. We have a beach house all to ourselves. So let's get going." Taeyong stated and kissed his cheek. He gave a whistle for Dreamwalker. "We can ride there together. But first I want to show You her nest. Then you can call Nyx to come as well." Taeyong stated.

"I think I'll call him when we get to the get to the nest. That way he can stay there." Jaehyun asked as he walked behind Taeyong to hug him. "I can't wait to be just us in the house.. us alone.."

Taeyong smiled at him. "Its been way too long I've missed you." He said softly. "All of you." He added and teasingly rocked his hips backward into Jaehyun.

Jaehyun smirked, as he pushed his crouch into Taeyong 's lower half. "I already wanting to get me out of clothing.. just wait a bit longer and I'll have to shout my name by the beach.." he whispered seductively into his ear.

"We could do it on the beach if you wanted~" Taeyong said his voice low with want. He tilted his head to press a kiss to Jaehyun's chin.

"I'll do you anywhere~" Jaehyun responded, his hand slipping underneath Taeyong shirt and feeling his chest. The cloak covering them from the cold or any person walking by.

Taeyong gave a gasp. In the last month, he had gotten even more sensitive in the chest area. "Jaehyunie~" he moaned head falling forward. 

Jaehyun slipped his other hand in Taeyong shirt. Feeling his breast, making Jaehyun hum. "I see they got thicker from the last time we were together. I wonder how they will feel with my mouth around them~"

"Fuck." Taeyong gasped and his head fell forward a bit. He groaned and rocked back again and leaned into him. "Please.." he groaned.

One of Jaehyun's hand slipped down under Taeyong 's pants. His fingers running against his slit, teasing the male as he felt how wet he was.

Taeyong gasped and bit his lip. "Please don't tease I've missed you so much." He gasped. He looked up as he heard the flapping of wings and he sighed as Dreamwalker landed.

"Too bad.. you'll have to wait," Jaehyun said when he heard Dreamwalker. He pulled his hands out and made Taeyong look at him as he sucked on his fingers to get them clean and humming as he tasted Taeyong 's juice.

Taeyong felt his knees go weak as he looked at him. "Yah...." he said softly and bit his lip. "You're no fun..." he looked at Dreamwalker who just snorted indignantly. He moved and mounted her with a little trouble but eventually got settled.

Jaehyun wiped his finger son his clothing as he walked over to Dreamwalker. "Hey, dreamie. How are you?" he said with a smile as reached for her snout to pass his hand over it and kiss her nose. "Nyx misses you so much, but don't worry. He'll come in a little bit. "

She nuzzled into his hand and gave a soft growl dancing a bit on her feet as she heard Nyx's name. She nuzzled Jaehyun and pushed him towards Taeyong. 

"She's excited," Taeyong said with a smile. "Let's get going."

Jaehyun chuckled as he climbed on top. Being careful to not squish Taeyong 's stomach. "I know Nyx will be excited and over the moon when he sees her... should I call him, now?"

"Yes. He will know where she is once we land." Taeyong said and urged Dreamwalker to fly upward. "Take us to the little one." He said softly and she turned in the air and made her way towards the cliffs by the sea.

Jaehyun whistled as soon as they flew. Nyx listening as he flew, flying over to the town portal. "He is on his way," Jaehyun said, patting Dreamwalker on the side.

Taeyong smiled. He looked as the world around them literally flew by. "Good. This is going to be great for both of us." He said softly

Jaehyun placed a kiss on Taeyong 's shoulder as they looked down. "Yeah.." he said, happy that he was with his lover. "You know.. we still need to talk about our wedding."

"We do...but with everything going on, and my parents not in control anymore...I know Taeil won't allow it." He sighed.

"We can get married in secret- I mean, technically we already married from the time we spent together and because of Lunara and Solar."

"You're right I didn't think of that. We should get married after the baby is born, on Pallas at the time the sun and moon are both in the sky." Taeyong said softly.

"Sounds perfect. The time when both the sun and moon become one." Jaehyun hummed. "I already want you to be mine and call you my husband "

"Soon. In time. I promise." Taeyong said as Dreamwalker flew down towards the cliffs and swooped into a cave that no human could ever reach.

"I hope," Jaehyun said, watching as they swooped in, this was so far away from the humans. "Is this where the dragons live?" He asked

"They live I trees and in caves. But they like sheltered safe places to make their nests so this cave is perfect." Taeyong said. He extended his hand and a ball of white light appeared, a power he had learned recently from Lunara. It lit the cave and he carefully got off of Dreamwalker.

Jaehyun got off and helped Taeyong. "Can you at least wait until I get off before you do? I don't want you getting hurt." He said, hearing a flapping sound at the entrance. Followed by a soft growl and Nyx showing up. Landing down beside them.

"Ah I'm sorry. Next time I promise you can help me get off." He said and looked over as he saw Nyx. Dreamwalker was excited and she bounded over to him and nuzzled him before pushing him deeper into the cave.

Nyx was as excited to see Dreamwalker. Nuzzling up to her before almost tripping on his feet as Dreamie pushed him into the cave. 

Jaehyun laughed as he saw the two and grabbed Taeyong 's hand. Being careful in where they stepped.

"She had the egg a little while after you left." Taeyong said as they walked. The glowing orb in his hand lighting the way through the cave until they came to a nest if leaves and branches and furs that cradled a glowing green egg.

"Wow.." Jaehyun was amazed to see Nyx and Dreamie's egg laying on the nest. "How long do dragon eggs take to hatch?" He asked, watching as Nyx purred and nuzzled gently againt the egg.

"About six to seven months with perfect conditions. But they can lay dormant for years until a dragon's warmth will aid it to hatch." Taeyong replied. He smiled as he watched the dragons watching the egg.

Jaehyun pulled Taeyong into his arms. Hugging from behind as he rested his head on the top of his head. "wouldn't it be funny if their baby ended up bonding with ours. "

"That would be really funny. But also nice too. You know?" Taeyong said smiling and watched the dragons curl up around the egg.

"here.. " Jaehyun walked over to a stone door them to sit. As he got on and helped Taeyong on his lap.

Taeyong smiled and leaned back against Jaehyun's chest. "You know we still have to get to the beach house." He said softly as he leaned against his lover. He placed Jaehyun's hand above his bump.

"We do... We have unfinished business we need to take care of right where we left off. " Jaehyun mumbled into Taeyong 's ear, using husbands to crease his inner thigh.

Taeyong smiled and tilted his head back to capture Jaehyun in a kiss. "You're right and I do remember before we parted last you promised to tie me up??" Taeyong stated.

"I do.. Said, wanted to take you all nice up being tied up. " Jaehyun answered. "let me guess.. You already have everything waiting for us at the beach house?"

"Maybe," Taeyong replied a bit sheepishly. He may have gotten the master bedroom put together a few days in advance because he wanted their time together to be perfect.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jaehyun said softly, his hands inching closer and closer to Taeyong 's crouch. "Let's go to the beach house and pick off where we left off."

Taeyong nodded biting his lip. He kissed Jaehyun and stood up. He gently touched Dreamwalker's neck and whispered softly to her. "I need you to fly us to the beach house that's the last I'll ask of you." He said softly.

Jaehyun stood up and walked over to Nyx. "Stay here and look after your egg, Dreamwalker will be back when she's down leaving us at the beach house," Jaehyun promised him, doing the same gestures as always before walking over the Dreamie to help Taeyong on.

Taeyong smiled as Jaehyun helped him. "Gods I wonder what its gonna be like when I'm bigger than this. I think by then I'd give up flying." Taeyong stated as he got settled and waited for Jaehyun.

"Its seems like it." Jaehyun said, carefully lifting Taeyong on to Dream and making sure he was on properly before getting on himself.

Dreamwalker moved to the cave entrance and took off gently flying upwards. Taeyong smiled. "And I'll have to leave her to her egg as well." He added as they flew

"I can tell Nyx to stay here with Dreamwalker to look after the egg. He finds it a bit hard to stay in Pallas, eveyone wants to pet him and he wants be alone somewhere- but it seems like eveyone finds him no matter where he hids."

"Well he cam stay here. She needs him here. Normally mates stay together and take care of eachother and the nest." Taeyong replied as the house came into view

"Good. Then he can stay here." Jaehyun said, seeing the house they were going to spend in come into view. "At least one of us can stay with the other to bear the other during the whole pregnancy.." he said softly to himself.

"I was thinking maybe I'll come and stay on Pallas for a bit....I dont know how we will. Be able to take control. Lunara has been silent these last few weeks."

"I would love it for you to come- I can set up something for you when you come over to stay.. Solar hasn't said anything since we left Lunara.. do you think they are okay?" Jaehyun asked.

"I think so they are gods after all. We should let them out after we have our time. They deserve it." Taeyong said as Dreamwalker landed gracefully outside the stoney arched building it had glowing flowers and vines around it and looked out over the shining sea.

Jaehyun jumped off Dreamwalker, putting his hands around Taeyong 's wasit as he helped him down. "We should. Its will be nice to let them out - I'm sure they missing being together as well." He said letting him go and petting Dreamwalker. "Tell Nyx to behave and to take good care of you and the egg."


	23. Lunara: The Beach House (Mature)

##  LUNARA: The Beach House

Dreamwalker huffed and nuzzled him before taking off again and leaving the lovers to their thing. Taeyong leaned his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. "Let's go." He said and tugged at Jaehyun's sleeve be and lead him inside.

Jaehyun placed his arm around d Taeyong shoulder as they walked inside the house. "This place is very nice- no one else is going to be out here right? I dont want anyone else seeing you naked. That's only for me and Solar to see."

"I'm sure no one else is here. Its just us. Its not the ocean season so no one will be here the water is tol rough to swim and the currents are dangerous. We have it all to ourselves." Taeyong stated and leaned up ans kissed his husband.

"Good- I'll get jealous if someone else sees you." Jaehyun said, kissing Taeyong . Placing his hand on his cheek as he turns his head to the side to deepend the kiss. Turning the male around and lifting him up in his arms

Taeyong kissed back passionately. His arms wrapped around Jaehyun's neck and his legs around the others hips to the best of his ability.

Jaehyun hands rest on Taeyong 's ass for support as he they walk inside the beach house. The part that faced the beach was wide open, letting them go inside without a problem. Jaehyun took off Taeyong 's robe, letting fall to the ground. As he walked up the stairs. Taking each piece off clothing at he made his way up.

"The bedroom is the open room at the top of the stairs. It looks out over the water." He gasped and pulled away from the kiss to speak and breathe. By now he was only left in his pants and underwear.

"Is that where you have everything?" Jaehyun asked, panting slightly. Reaching the top of the stairs as they went into the bedroom that, indeed, looked out over the water. "This perfect- a beautiful way to have sex with you.. the water. And the moon and stars.. they will illuminate your skin beautiful~"

"Yes everything is all there." He stated. Taeyong found himself flushing at this. His face went pink and he hid it in Jaehyun's shoulder. "Hyunie I'm not that beautiful." He said softly.

"You are.. you're so beautiful.. the first time I meet you at the temple, I was stars starstrucked by you're beauty. The thought of you becoming mine didnt across my mind- I didn't think some as breathtaking as you will ever be mine.." he said softly, laying Taeyong down in the center of the bed.

"Thank you... and you, I was captivated by how handsome you looked.." Taeyong looked up at him. He felt shy all over again. Not being with Jaehyun for so long made him feel insecure now. "You're in too many clothes." He stated after a minute.

"I know, but right now. We have to get you ready. beifre I strip." He said. Standing up to grab the soft silk robes that he would use to tie Taeyong up againt the head board.

Taeyong nodded and bit his lip he leaned back. "The ropes are over in the bedside table." He said softly.

"hands above your head, baby boy. " Jaehyun said, grabbing the robe from the table and walking back to the bed.

Taeyong nodded and raised his hands over his head so they were brushing against the headboard. "Yes sir." He teased and bit his lip

Jaehyun tied one end of the rope around the pole before tying Taeyong 's hand. Checking them to see that they were tied, "not to tight?" he asked

"Mmm it's just right." Taeyong said and tugged at the restraints. It was tight enough that it kept him in place but didn't chafe his skin.

"good." Jaehyun took Taeyong 's shoes off, tugging off his pants and underwear leaving the male naked before his eyes. Jaehyun licked his lips, running his hands over the males body. "You look good enough to eat, pregnant with my baby.. All naked and addicting~"

Taeyong blushed at the dirty talk falling from Jaehyun's lips. He gasped as his lovers hands trailed across his sensitive skin. "Gods J-jae..." he gasped being tied up like this not able to touch his lover made him more aroused and he felt himself dripping

"I think sir is my name baby boy.. Or I'll leave you tied up, just like this." Jaehyun brought his hand down, using two fingers to play with the males clit

"S-sorry sir." Taeyong moaned out bucking his hips into the fingers. He had played with himself while Jaehyun was gone but it hadnt been the same.

"you're drowning wet.. And it all for me kitten?" Jaehyun hummed, pushing his fingers inside of him. Kneeling down beside the bed as be used his other hand to massage Taeyong 's breast

Taeyong nodded. "Its all for you. You made me like this sir...a-and your fingers feel better than mine ever did..." he said and moaned arching into the touch

"you've been playing with yourself every since I left?" Jaehyun hummed, "have you been imagining that I've been pleasure you in your mind.. "

Taeyong just nodded. "Y-yeah I was thinking about you and our time together I couldn't wait to see you again." He said softly.

"I missed you soo much.. I miees your body close to mine, your hands.. skin,, your hair.. I missed your lips -bith lips.. I missed. Everything about tou.." Jaehyun said quietly.

Taeyong laughed softly at that. "If I wasnt tied up wigjt now I'd slap you for that joke." He said and laughed louder.

"Yeah, but you're tied up and you cant do anything about it." Jaehyun smiled, adding another finger since the male. "But I'm here now and I'll make sure I'll make this last and make you feel my every touch when you touch your skin."

Taeyong moaned at the sensation and spread his legs wider. "Fuck jae....dont tease not now. Just get down to it." He begged.

Jaehyun slipped his fingers out, tugging on Taeyong 's lower jaw to open his mouth. "Taste how delicious you are."

Taeyong did as he was asked and he opened his mouth and sucked at the others fingers. He tasted himself and was a bit surprised.

"Delicious." Jaehyun said, watching in amazement as he saw Taeyong sucking his finger. Leaving them clean from the liquid dripping from him. "You know what would be nice.. next time that you decided to play with your self- we need to capture that moment..."

"How would we do that???" Taeyong asked softly moving away from Jaehyun's fingers. They didnt have anything to record memories unless Jaehyun had a spell from Solar.

"Solar had been very helpful with spell- especially one he loved to use on Lunara when they were together just like this.." Jaehyun stood up, letting the robe fall of his shoulder as he undressed himself .

"Mmm why dont we try it out now." Taeyong said softly and looked up at his lover. "Picture this me all tied up and begging for you." He purred.

"I will, and I assure you that by the time we are finished. You'll be seeing it as well." Jaehyun said with smirk. Stepping out of his last item of clothing and her on the bed. Pushing Taeyong 's legs apart.

Taeyong wiggled his hips in anticipation. He could feel himself dripping down there and it was driving him crazy. "Please..." he begged. "Please sir I need you."

It gave Jaehyun a surge of excitement to see Taeyong begging him, he grabs the tip of his length. Pushing the tip inside the male- moaning out as he feeling the other around him.

Taeyong moaned as well and tugged at the restraints. He wanted to hold Jaehyun close to him. "Ah fuck p-please dont tease sir...I've been good havent i?" He asked

"You have- but you did touch yourself when I was gone.. and I don't think I ever told you could play with yourself..." Jaehyun said, rolling his hips teasingly

"Y-you never said I couldn't." Taeyong gasped out as Jaehyun moved. Not enough to give Taeyong enough friction and he whined at that.

"But I never said you could either." Jaehyun replied, shaking his head in disappointment at the tied up male. "I will get it slide just this once- if it happens again.. I wont be so nice about it."

Taeyong shuddered. "I wont do it again I promise!" He said softly and rocked his hips trying to get Jaehyun to just fuck him already.

"Good little kitten.." Jaehyun praised, hovering over him as he leaned in to kiss his neck, thrusting himself properly

Taeyong moaned as Jaehyun thrust into him. He tilted his head to the side to give the other more access. "I-im good for you..." he gasped out.

"So good for me..." Jaehyun mumbled againt his skin, running his hands along side his figure.

Taeyong hummed at the praise and arched into the touch. "Please. M-move faster..." he said softly.

Jaehyun hummed in response, thrusting faster into the male. He wanted to keep it sensual- make love to him as he admires him under the moon light.

"Can you untie me I wanna hold you close..." Taeyong begged tugging at the ropes. He was dying to pull Jaehyun into his arms.

Jaehyun reached up and untied the male. Pulling his arms around his neck, kissing him such passion and lust.

Taeyong pulled him close into a passionate kiss. The position was a bit hard because of Taeyong s baby bump. But they managed it.

Jaehyun actually loved the position they were in, it joked him to go in deeper and please the male like before. He would have to get him pregnant again in the future to keep doing this.

"Fuck gods. It feels amazing." Taeyong moaned. He pulled away enough to look into Jaehyun's eyes. "Fuck I'm so close please." He gasped

"Almost baby.. almost." Jaehyun looked at him, moaning softly. "I missed this.. I missed you- fuck.. I wish we didn't live in different places.."

“I know but soon this will be over and we can be together again properly.” Taeyong gasped and kissed him again gently

"Soon.." Jaehyun mumbled into the kiss, making the last of last long as he could. Getting them both closer and closer, this moment made him want to write a poem or song about their love under the moon.

“We can live together in a new home on Neried when the world changes.” Taeyong hummed and leaned back against the bed. “P-please Jaehyun....”

"I want that.. I want a life with you.." Jaehyun pressed him closer, best he could, before moaning directly into his ear. "Cum.."

Taeyong nodded he wanted hat more than anything right now. He gasped at the words and a second later he came hard enough to soak Jaehyun's dick and the sheets below. He slumped back exhausted.

Jaehyun felt himself touched from the amount th either had come. Making him, come just as hard into the male; as he collapsed on his side. Breathing heavily as he pulled Taeyong close to him.

Taeyong laid there gasping for breath before turning to Jaehyun and smiling. “That was amazing.” He said and leaned into him resting his head on the others chest.

"Its incredible." Jaehyun said, kissing Taeyong on top of the head. "Someday, we'll be doing this all day without having to sneak around."

"Yes someday." Taeyong smiled. "All day?? Wow. I didn't know you had that much stamina~" he teased.

"I can go for weeks." Jaehyun said proudly. " I can come up with a millions of ways to keep you needing me more."

"Mmmm I'd love that." Taeyong said smiling he bit his lip. "I cant wait to see what you come up with." He said

"You'll see, but for now. Let me show what Solar taught me." He said, with a flick of his wrist, the memory of what had just happnes appeared on the ceiling. Showing Taeyong how he looked to him.

Taeyong watched his 'vision self' he looked so blissed out underneath Jaehyun. He flushed and covered his face feeling a bit embarrassed.

Jaehyun smiled, as he got to rewatched. He would play it again when he had to leave. "The spell can also view ot from different angles, but I still haven't gotten the hang of it just yet."

"Well it's pretty damn impressive." Taeyong said amazed. He kissed Jaehyun again. "I cant wait until you master it!"

"You'll be very impressed, so much you will be blushing from what you'll see." Jaehyun teased.

Taeyong rested a hand on his bump. He felt the baby moving again. He looked at Jaehyun. "Well the babys active." He laughed.

"Is he?" He asked, placing his hand next to Taeyong 's an smiling. Maybe if he stayed still he could feel the baby move?

Taeyong felt the baby move again and he moved Jaehyun hand over a bit. “There, he kicked right there. Maybe you’ll feel him.” He said softly

Jaehyun's smile widen as he felt the baby move. He was happy to have feel him, "this is so beautiful. Soon the three of us will together. "

Taeyong grinned. “Just think. A mini us.” He smiled. “I haven’t even had time to start a nursery....I’m honestly nervous. Remember what we saw....what happened before with the fire ....it makes me scared....” Taeyong admitted.

"Let's wait, dont do anything just yet. If the baby is born and the words are together by then- I'll ask the others to sneak you guys to Pallas. Yuta says he wants to stay near if that happens again."

Taeyong nodded. “Okay.” He said softly. “I know I don’t want to give birth here I fear it honestly. I don’t know what Taeil would do. I don’t trust him at all.” Taeyong shuddered

"We can sneak you to Pallas. Hosoek and Kun can come with us and stay with Yuta when your close to giving birth." Jaehyun proposed.

“I like that idea.” Taeyong said softly. He looked down at his bump again and smiled. “I’d be safe with you and so will the little one.”

"I can look for a house when I fo back and get things ready for you when you come." Jaehyun said, brushing Taeyong 's hair to the side.

Taeyong smiles again. “I love that idea. Anything that you need for the house I’ll send you money so you can get it.” He said softly.

Jaehyun shocked his head. "Its fine, I have some money saved from selling personal belongings and my job."

“At least let me pick out the baby cradle.” Taeyong said with a pout. “Pleassseeeee?” He asked

"Okay, you can pick it when you come. We can even go baby shopping and get everything we need."

“We could have a custom one built.” Taeyong suggested. “Wouldn’t they be cool?” He asked brightly.

"Sounds good, we can get it down and have it down by the time the baby is born." Jaehyun said, as he sat up. Putting the pillows behind him as he pulled Taeyong between his legs.

Taeyong nodded his head. “I can have wood imported from here to Pallas.” He said smiling. “And we could make the mobile out of the glowing stones.” He said smiling. He got comfortable against Jaehyun's chest.

"I love the idea, we can add the sun and moon light on to the mobile." Jaehyun suggested, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

  
  


Taeyong nodded. "Perfect. I really do love it. I cant wait." He said smiling. "Hes gonna be so cute." He said

"His gonna be cute as his dad." Jaehyun said, referring to Taeyong as he kissed his nose.

"Shouldn't I be called mom since I birthed him????" Taeyong asked. That was something they needed to talk about. Who would be called who.

"Your right, you're the mommy and I'll be the daddy. Even if this wasn't the case and we had to adopted, you would still be the mommy." Jaehyun teased

Taeyong laughed at this. "Well you're gonna be such a good daddy I just know it." He said softly.

Jaehyun laughed a he kissed Taeyong . "And you're gonna be an excellent mother for our children."

"Children? We're gonna have more than one??" He asked and laughed a little"Children? We're gonna have more than one??" He asked and laughed a little

"You thought we would only have this one? Nope, after you recover will be working a lot of have slot of kids." Jaehyun smirked, slapping Taeyong 's a bit

“Well we didn’t plan on having a kid so....” Taeyong said and squeeked as Jaehyun slapped his ass. “Let’s see how this birth goes first.” He stated

"Its gonna go well. You'll see." Jaehyun said, "why do you have to be so ducking beauand making it impossible for me not love you?"

"I dont know." Taeyong blushed. "Why do you have to be so handsome and make me want more and more of you?"

"I don't know. I only know that I love you and want to spend all my life with you and our kids for the rest of our time." Jaehyun said softly.

Taeyong nodded. He leaned back. "Do you think we should let Solar and Lunara have some time?" Taeyong asked softly.

Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong 's hands, playing with his fingers as be looked at him. "I think so.. they haven't seen each other for a while as well."

Taeyong smiled. "Yes they need it." Taeyong smiled and relaxed. He concentrated and then his eyes flashed silver and Lunara took over

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Lunara: the God's Speak

##  LUNARA: The Gods Speak

Jaehyun kisses Taeyong cheek as he closed his eyes, relaxing himself. Letting Solar takeover as he open his eyes, his eyes changing to a gold color.

_ Solar smirked as he pulled Lunara closer. "Look at this~ what a nice surprise to see." _

_ Lunara smiles and looked up at Solar. "Its been too long." She said looking into his eyes. "You're looking amazing." She added softly _

_ "Not amazing as you.." Solar said, kissing her for awhile before pulling away. "I hate being so far from you, I want to be near during your pregnancy." _

_ Lunara nodded. "I want you close too." She replied and placed Solars hand on the bump. "I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting pregnancy." _

_ "Why so say that?" Solar asked, sitting up and getting himself comfortable and helping Lunara into his arms. Placing the pullos he knew she liked from the last time. _

_ She smiles at his actions. "I dont know I can just sense it. You could call it a mothers Intuition." She replied and places her hand on her bump. "We'll have our little Chenle back." _

_ "I know, I'm so happy to have him back" Solar tried, palcing his hand on Lunara's stomche. "Remember the first time you told me you were pregnant?" _

_ "Yes and you were through the roof with the excitement." Lunara laughed and leaned back against the pillows. "It will be like last time 6 months and he will be here." _

_ "Just like now- I'm happy to have a kid with you again. We'll get to have wre in our arms once again." Solar exclaimed. "How are you feeling after the banishment?" _

_ "I'm missing you so much and I'm trying to keep Taeyong safe. Taeil is unpredictable. I beleive he will try to hurt Taeyong. The way he looks at him...." Lunara sighed. _

_ "I know.. I worry about Taeyong too, I dont like the feeling anger from Taeil. For some reason- it feels familiar, but I just can't remember why _

_ "You feel it too? I thought it was just me." Lunara replied. "How can we take over peacefully? I want this to end." _

_ "We'll find the way.. many people are angry with him and the royalty at Solar. Many people want to dethrone them- they think the banished Jaehyun for loving Taeyong.. which is kind of true.." _

_ "Yeah its kind of true. So what should we do? Each of us create a revolt? Or wait until the world changes." _

_ "I say wait, you never know what could happen from here until the world changes. We can start on that day." _

_ "You're right." Lunara nodded. She rubbed her stomach. "I still foresee good things coming from the changing world. There will be alot of hardships but everyone will pull through it." _

_ "It will bringing a lot of people together.. but the people of Solar are going to have a bit difficult." Solar sighed, placing a hand on his face. _

_ "What do you mean by that. I thought it was just the king and queen who opposed us. Not the people." Lunara said. _

_ "They did, but what I mean is that the queen and king aren't royalty. Only Jaehyun. The people are going to be upset about that." Solar confessed. _

_ "Mmm okay. But we're not taking the throne. Jaehyun and Taeyong are. We just... give them power and a bit of a boost." Lunara said _

_ "Well, technically it would be us as well after we become one with them-" Solar said. _

_ "Well they would have the most control right?" Lunara asked and looked at Solar. _

_ "Yes and no. They will be in control of eveything- it's a bit hard to explain. " Solar confessed _

_ Lunara nodded. "We can think of ot when the time comes. As for now we must keep everyone safe." _

_ "Yeah- I fell hopelessly in being able to help eveyone.. a part of me fears what would happen." Solar said softly, as he began playing with Lunara's hair. _

_ "We can do it." Lunara responded and closed her eyes leaning into Solar relaxing and just enjoying his warmth. _

_ Solar kissed Lunara's forehead, closing his eyes. "I know.." he said quietly. He looks out to the view in front of them and smiled. "This reminds me of our homey moon." He said, changing the subject. _

_ "It does. We spent it on Pallas." Lunara smiled at the memory. "We went to the lake there." _

_ "That was the first time we made love in the outdoors. You were scared someone would see us and I kept telling you we're safe." Solar laughed, remembering how Lunara was acting. _

_ Lunara slaps his arm playfully. "Well how was I supposed to know no one would walk in on us. Seeing the future dosen't tell me those kinds of things." She said laughing as well. _

_ "Because we literally chose the cabin place that was isolated from the rest of the world." Solar smiled. Silky- you were scared and it was your idea. " _

_ "Well I didn't know you want to do it outside! I thought we'd do it in the cabin." Lunara replied. "Well...maybe we could have some sex on the beach." _

_ "We should- having sex outside was your idea! You're the one who- and I quote. 'Solar.. we should try something new when we get to the cabine.. like- I dont having sex out in the opened.' End quote." _

_ "I hate you. It was a heat of the moment idea and then I got nervous. Don't judge me!" Lunara said and pouted. _

* * *

**sorry for the abrupt ending**

**i couldnt think of anything else.**

**next week im doing a time skip.**

**but i hope you enjoyed this.**


	25. Nereid: Welcoming New Life (5 months Later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not updating yesterday! I've completely lost track of time, college has been a pain in the ass, and I'm up to my ears in work!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> and in this chapter we introduce chenle and jisung

##  NEREID: Welcoming New Life [5 months later]

Five months had passed quickly. And Taeyong had to admit he was miserable. His feet ached. It was hard to move. His hormones were in full swing and not in a good way. His back was sore and the baby was resting above his bladder so it was constant trips to the restroom. Sicheng said he would have the baby any day, due to his size and how much the baby was kicking. Right now Taeyong was laying in bed, he had moved to Nereid about 3 months ago to stay with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun had just gotten back from going to the store. Armed with groceries, he had to go to the store almost everywhere due to Taeyong's weird cravings and the number of people that loved him there. The guys decided to buy a home where they call share during the meantime. Yuta was scared of what happened to the baby before. So the guys helped Jaehyun to buy a big home where they can all share. Jaehyun kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen placing the bag on the table- just in time for the bags to ripe open at the bottom.

Taeyong made himself get out of bed when he heard the loud thunk. He sensed that Jaehyun had probably come back home and ended up dropping something. He made his way out of the bedroom one hand on his now huge bump and the other on the wall. "Hyunie you home?" He asked softly.

Jaehyun gathered along with the items that fell and walked towards the hallway to find Taeyong out of bed. "Hey- why didn't you tell me that you wanted out of the room. I could've carried you out." He said, walking over to him.

"I need to walk a little bit. Sicheng said it was good for me." Taeyong said softly and yawned. "And besides you just walked in the door," Taeyong said smiling. He moved his other hand to his bump. Nowadays he had resorted to wearing more of a loose dress than pants. It easily covered him and was more convenient.

"Okay, but don't walk too much or your feet will swell up again." He said, placing a hand on Taeyong's back as he held his hand. Helping him move to the kitchen.

Taeyong smiled and thanked him. "Sicheng said any day now." He said smiling brightly. "I have to say I'm nervous." He admitted as he was led to the kitchen.

"Me too. It, not every day that your fiance is having your firstborn." Jaehyun said, pulling out a chair of Taeyong and help him sit down. As he went back to putting everything away. "Oh, i.brought the food that you wanted." He said, handing Taeyong the food.

Taeyong smiled as he took a seat. Even that small walk from the bedroom to here was tiring. His face lit up. "Thank you!" He said brightly he began to eat. He was always hungry after all he was feeding for two.

"You're welcome, baby," Jaehyun said, as he finished up putting everything away. "Where are the others? I thought they would be here when I came back from the store."

"Sicheng went out to deal with an emergency in town and Kun was in the library as usual and Yuta had to run out. Don't worry I was fine alone." Taeyong smiled

"I don't like it when you're alone at this time. You can give birth at any moment- if your water broke and no one was here- who knows what could happen!"

“Sorry I was just so tired and Yuta said he had to go out to grab something I said okay,” Taeyong said softly. He winces as he felt a sharp kick. “Ah he won’t stop moving today.”

"Sicheng said that would happen when it was close to you giving birth," Jaehyun said, sitting down beside Taeyong and placing a hand in his stomach

Taeyong smiles as he felt Jaehyun's hand. “Yeah, I wouldn’t the surprised if it happened today though.” He said softly. “He’s been moving nonstop. I could barely nap because he’s kicking my insides.”

"Soon enough, you'll be able to sleep well again," Jaehyun said, leaving over to peck Taeyong's lips.

Taeyong smiled and nodded he kissed Jaehyun back. He pulled away. "So how was today in town?" He asked.

"The same as usual. A lot of people are sneaking out of both sides to live here- I heard of a couple of people saying that it was getting harder and harder living there." Jaehyun said.

"Oh gods that's awful... I haven't heard much about Taeil since I left..but I guess he's really cracking down on the laws over there." Taeyong sighed, placing his head on his hands.

Jaehyun placed a hand on Taeyong's thigh, squeezing it. "Don't worry- soon well be and we can help everyone and have them live in a peaceful world."

Taeyong nodded and smiled. He tilted his head and kissed Jaehyun gently before whispering against his lips. “Wanna come cuddle with me?”

"You know I love cuddling with you.." Jaehyun smiled, standing up from the chair and taking Taeyong into his arms. Carrying him back to their room.

Taeyong leaned into Jaehyun's arms. “I can’t wait to not be pregnant anymore.” He said with a laugh. “Then I’ll be able to hug you properly.

"I don't mind hugging you like this- unlike hugging you all swelled up with our baby. It gives more room to kiss and explore." Jaehyun winked.

Taeyong flushed. “Remember What Sicheng said about hard sex we can’t do it with me this far along.” He said teasingly.

"I remember, you got upset that we couldn't have sex, even though I told you I was fine with earring you out." Jaehyun teased back. .

“I know~” Taeyong said with a pout and rolled over so he was on his back. He winced as the baby kicked hard, nearly knocking the breath from his lungs.

Jaehyun placed Taeyong down on the bed when they arrived at the room. "Again?" He asked, a bit concerned.

Taeyong nodded. " he rubbed at the sore spot with his hand before getting comfortable on the bed. "That and I've been crampy all day…"

"It only a few days and soon you'll be pregnant free," Jaehyun said, placing a hand over Taeyong's as he kneeled beside the bed.

The other smiled at him. "Well, Sicheng said any day now so for all we know it could happen within the next five seconds." Taeyong jokes.

"You're right.," Jaehyun said, leaning over to kiss Taeyong. Cupping his face, deepening the kiss as he tilted his head.

Taeyong smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms around Jaehyun. He loved the other more than anything.

Jaehyun pulled back afraid he would squish Taeyong's stomach and the babies. "I love you…"

Taeyong smiled. "I love you too. You're the best." He said and winced again feeling a sudden wetness spill from him. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Jaehyun asked. "Did your water break?" Getting ready to stand up and run out to call Sicheng or someone to come to help him with Taeyong.

"Yeah.." Taeyong said biting his lip... "I told you it would be any day." He said with a chuckle.

"Shit!! Okay! I-I'll take you to the Sicheng." Jaehyun said, running to find a messenger to get Sicheng telling him that Taeyong's water broke.

"Hynie!!! I thought we agreed on a fucking home birth!" Taeyong said arms crossed as he moved to sit up again.

"I'm going to send a messenger to Sicheng to get his ass here and help with the home birth!" Jaehyun defended himself.

Taeyong just nodded and winced. "Tell him to Hey his ass over here as fast as he can this baby isn't gonna wait!" Taeyong snapped.

Jaehyun ran back to see Taeyong, already grabbing some things Sicheng told him to get. "He'll be here soon I promise."

Taeyong nodded and reached for Jaehyun's hand. "I'm so nervous and the contractions haven't even started yet." He said

"It's okay- I hear that it's normal and that it takes a while for them to start.. depending on the pregnancy," Jaehyun assured him..

Taeyong nodded. The baby kicked again and he winced. "Shit right in my gut this time." He groaned. He squeezed Jaehyun's hand.

Jaehyun's heart ached for Taeyong. He wished he could something to help."he's eager to come out."

Taeyong nodded with a smile. He looked at Jaehyun. "So before the contractions get bad no matter what i say I don't mean it. Mom said labor can make you say crazy things."

"Oh.. thanks for warning me.." Jaehyun giggled nervously. "Thank you.. it gives me time to prepare myself- you're not going to throwing things at me right? I heard some women do that."

"No I'll be squeezing your hand and throwing words at you. Perfectly harmless." Taeyong stated and groaned as a light contraction hit. "Right now just help me get comfortable and help me out of this dress."

Jaehyun stood up, helping Taeyong out of the dress. "Good- I don't think I can anymore bruising. The one from last week still hurts me."

"Ah I'm still sorry about that..." Taeyong said softly. He sighed as he was helped out of the dress and was left in his undershirt and underwear. "Now get the underwear off and help me with the pillows please.";

Jaehyun reaches for Taeyong's underwear taking it off and placing it in the chair in the room. He then gathers all of the pillows in their bed, placing them behind Taeyong's back and around him. Making him as comfortable as he could.

"You're the best thank you," Taeyong said gratefully and leaned up and kissed Jaehyun gently. Another contraction hits. He winced. "Wheres Sicheng??"

The front door opened as footsteps coming running down to the room. Sicheng and Yuta had reached the house just in time to see Taeyong in his contraction. "How long have the contractions been?" Sicheng asked.

"They just started." Taeyong whined

"Yes and I've had two and they've been about five minutes apart," Taeyong stated. "They don't want to wait." He groaned a bit.

"Okay- I see that you everything I asked for.." Sicheng said, walking over to the bed. Rolling his sleeves up elbows, cleaning his hands in a washbowl in the room. Before grabbing a clean towel to dry his hands.

"When can I start to push?" Taeyong asked. He spread his legs so Sicheng could see how far along he was.

Sicheng kneeled in front of the bed, examining the male. "You can push now, you're ready." He said

Taeyong nodded he squeezes Jaehyun's hand tightly as he pushed. Pain flew through his body. "Why the fuck did this have to happen to me." He growled

Jaehyun placed a hand over Taeyong's. "Its okay, baby..." 

"Take a deep breath and push on the count of three." Sicheng said, grabbing another towel and placing in front of him. "One.. two.. thre.. push."

Taeyong pushed as hard as he could. A pained cry left his lips as he did so and his grip increased on Jaehyun's hand. "You try saying that when you're pushing a baby out of you." Taeyong snapped back

Jaehyun winced at the sudden grip around his hand. "Baby... take deep breath just how we practice remember.."

Taeyong nodded calming down a bit and slowing his breathing. He took slow steady breaths. "How far am I along?" he asked Sicheng

"You just started. Give another push and soon we'll be seeing the baby's head soon." Sicheng said, telling Taeyong to push again.

"Gods and I thought I'd be farther..." Taeyong huffed. He waited for another contraction and he pushed hard.

"Well, you're the father," Jaehyun said, without thinking. As grabbed a small towel to wipe.the sweat from Taeyong's forehead.

Taeyong smiled up at him. "Thanks, Jae." He said softly he couldn't wait for this to be over.

Jaehyun leaned forward and kissed his lips, giving a smile as he a reassurance. "Okay, Taeyong push." Sicheng said.

Taeyong nodded and push again and he swore he felt something slip out a bit. "Fuck." He cursed as another wave of pain hit him.

"That's it! Keeping pushing. I can see his head." Sicheng pulled the towel closer, trying his best to to grab the baby and pulling him out. "One more push! Just one more.

Taeyong nodded. He took a breath and pushed hard. As hard as he could. This would be over as soon as the baby came out. A small cry filled the air and Taeyong collapsed back on the bed. He didn't even notice that his stomach hadn't shrunk at all yet.

Sicheng managed to grab the baby and wrap him around the towel. Making Jaehyun to cut the umbilical cord. "It's a very healthy baby boy." Sichengs said, wiping the blood around his eyes and handing the crying to baby to Taeyong.

Taeyong grinned and gently took the baby into his arms. "So cute." He said softly "Hyunie he has your eyes." He grinned. "And I'm gonna name you Chenle." He added with a smile.

"Look at how small he is..." Taeyong cooed as Chenle calmed down in his arms. Taeyong was gonna say more and he felt something weird. There was another kick and a sharp pain. He looked at Sicheng. "Sicheng....I think...I think there's another one." He said slowly.

Sicheng was standing, talking to Yuta to write down what time Chenle was born when Taeyong called him. He walked over to the bed, seeing another small head peeking out. "Give the baby to Jaehyun and push."

Taeyong quickly handed Chenle over to Jaehyun, before getting comfortable. He pushed hard. How the fuck had he not known it was twins!?!

Sicheng gently grabbed a hold of the child and pulling him out as Taeyong pushed. The cry of another baby adding with the one from Chenle. "It's another boy."

"Oh my gods." Taeyong beamed. He looked at the second baby with a grin. "That's a surprise. A very good surprise."

Sicheng wrapped the second baby in a clean towel and handed Taeyong their second child. 

"He's so cute- they're both so cute. Just like you." Jaehyun said, getting a good look at the baby. "We should name him Jisung."

"Jisung and Chenle. Perfect names for them. This feels like a dream...they're both so..so amazing." Taeyong smiled looking at the infant in his arms.

Jaehyun sat down beside Taeyong at the edge of the bed. "They're so perfect. I like the surprise we had."

Taeyong nodded. "Yeah I don't know how I did not know that it was going to be twins. Lunara should have sensed it."

"Sometimes, unexplainable things happen. Maybe Chenle was covering Jisung- and that's why you and Lunara couldn't feel him." Jaehyun said. That was the only explanation he could get.

"What if..what if Chenle is a pure God? And Jisung isnt. She probably only sensed his godly power and look at how much he looks like the stories described him and Jisung looks more like us." Taeyong said.

"You're right.. Chenle does look like them, but at the sametime he doesn't.. is it possible for a child to be born just human while the other is a god?" Jaehyun asked. "We should get Kun and ask."

"Let me rest first. I don't want the room full of people until I'm all cleaned up." Taeyong chuckled.

"Obviously. I already had enough of Sicheng seeing you. I dont want everyone else seeing your body." Jaehyun huffed.

"Whoa I'm just the doctor chill out and I still have to clean him up down there it's a DISASTER. I'll need to give him a few stitches too. Nothing that doesn't normally happen during a birth." Sicheng said as Yuta came back with fresh towels. "And the twins need a proper bath."

"Fine, I'll help Yuta bath the kids." Jaehyun said, handing Chenle to Yuta after he gave Sicheng the clean towels. Jaehyun then took Jisung away from Taeyong.

"I love you Hyunie~ I'll be all fresh and clean by the time you get back!" Taeyong said grinning at Jaehyun

"Okay, I love you too, Taeyongie." Jaehyun kissed Taeyong one more time before leaving with Yuta to the bathroom.

Taeyong smiled and watches them leave before he leaned back against the bed. He was absolutely spent. "How bad is it down there Sicheng?" He asked laughing a little.

Jaehyun walked into the bathroom. He was thinking on how they were going to cean them, they had only gotten one baby tub. "Okay, we'll bath one baby and the other can wait until the other his done." Jaehyun said to Sicheng..

"Its not that bad- it natural for the amount of mess there is." Sicheng said, using a towel to clean the fluid off Taeyong's legs.

"Well since they're small we will wash them one at a time in the sink with a washcloth. In warm water." Yuta said, smiling at the twins.

"Would it be okay if I napped while you did that I'm absolutely exhausted. Taeyong said

"Okay- how do you know all about this? Last time I checked you don't know anyone else with babies, expect me." Jaehyun jokes, turning the water to get ot warmed. 

"Go ahead- I have some things I need to do and you sleeping will be better then having you awake." Sicheng said

  
  


"I read up alot on how to take care of them while Taeyong was pregnant and Sichengs been teaching me a thing or two." Yuta smiled. 

Taeyong nodded. He laid back and almost instantly fell asleep. He was completely worn out.

"Sicheng- I've noticed that you've been hanging out with a lot ever since we left Lunara and Solar." Jaehyun smiled, placing the small towels under the water.

"Yeah." Yuta said a blush creeping into his cheeks. "Okay now gently place Chenle in and use your hand to support his head and keep it above water." He instructed

Jaehyun removed the towel around Chenle, placing the baby into the water supporting his head. He grabbed a wet towel and started wiping the blood of him. "You two would make a good couple."

Yuta watched Jaehyun carefully as the man washed Chenle. He tilted his head at the words. “I mean yes I do like him but....I think he has a thing for Kun...” Yuta sigh

"How come?" Jaehyun glanced over to Yuta for a moment, before looking back at Chenle. Almost finishing up bathing him.

“They’re just so close.” He said and shrugged. “And what would I have that Sicheng would like?” He asked

"You're nice, caring, a good soldier, a great singer and dancer.." Jaehyun went ahead and listed off things that he thought made Yuta a great person and friends.

Yuta just smiled. "But the fact is I'm a soldier I end lives and hes a healer and he saves them I don't think he'd want me."

"That's your job- I doubt Sicheng would hold it against you." Jaehyun takes Chenle out of the water, wrapping him in a clean towel.

Yuta nodded and gently placed Jisung in the water and began to wash the infant off. "Should I tell him that I like him?" Yuta asked eventually

"You should, I think Sicheng likes you as well. I've seen him giving you a sneaky looks when he has the chance." Jaehyun says, he had caught the other. Looking at Yuta a couple of times since they met.

Yuta nodded and finished washing up Jisung. He grinned. "I will. After this." He said softly

"Good. You'll have to tell me what happens later." Jaehyun said, walking out of the bathroom to the room to dry the mids and change them into their clothing.

Yuta followed. "They're so precious....Jisung has your dimples look!" Yuta said looking at Jisung.

Jaehyun glanced over to see the dimples on his son's face. "They look so cute on him."

Yuta nodded as he gently placed Jisung down so he could put thr baby in clothes. "So cute..."

Jaehyun made a mental note to get a new crib and extra clothing for the twins. "Hey- do you think that later you and Sicheng can go and get some more baby clothing for Jisung?"

“Of course.” Yuta said and finished dressing Jisung. “After we put these two in the cradle I’ll get Sicheng. And you’ll need another cradle as well.” Yuta said smiling.

"I think, I'll lay them on the bed along with Taeyong while I find a way to get the cradle." Jaehyun said,

“Okay. How about one on either side of him. And then put a pillow on the edges of the bed to keep them from rolling off.” Yuta suggested

Yuta looked up as he saw Sicheng. “That’s so cute.” He said and moved into the bedroom where Taeyong was fast asleep. He placed Jisung on his left side and added the pillow so Jisung wouldn’t roll off the bed.

Jaehyun played Chenle on the other side, pulling up a pillow beside him. Covering the three important males in his life. "Thank you, guys," Jaehyun whispered to them

“If Taeyong wakes and says he’s sore give him this tea,” Sicheng said softly and handed Jaehyun a bundle of herbs. “He’s definitely gonna be sore.”

"Thank you, Sicheng. I'll be sure to have this ready for him when he wakes up." Jaehyun said.

* * *

**I am so so so sorry for not updating yesterday! I've completely lost track of time, college has**

**been a pain in the ass, and I'm up to my ears in work!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**see you next week and again im sorry for the late update.**


	26. Neried: Baby Shopping (YUWIN)

##  Neried: Baby Shopping Ft YuWin 

"Okay great," Sicheng said softly and moved to leave the room. 

Yuta followed him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Jaehyun wants us to get more baby clothes and supplies." He said

Sicheng glanced over to Yuta and smiled. "Okay, let's go and get them. But let me get changed and we can go." He said.

Yuta nodded and moved to wait by the front door. He thought about how he would tell Sicheng about his feelings.

Yuta turned pink at the kiss and just nodded, moving and following Sicheng to his room. He sat down on the desk chair by the window.

Sicheng grabbed a pair of clothing and went to take a shower. Being quick to get cleaning and getting dressed to go out with Yuta to get more clothing for the twins. When he was done, he walked out to. Throwing his clothing into a basket. "Ready?"

Yuta nodded and got to his feet. "Yep im ready!" He said and moved to the door. "Just wait till Kun gets here hes gonna be so excited to see the twins." Yuta grinned

"I know- both of them are so cute." Sicheng added, taking Yuta's hand without thinking and running out of the house to get the clothing. "I saw some baby outfits at the store the other day that were so cute!! "

"And we should get them another cradle!!! Maybe one that you can put right next to the bed?" Yuta said as they hurried into the market area of Neried.

"Sounds good, that way they can have one of them between them and the other beside Taeyong." Sicheng said.

"Hmmm they have those baby nests for in the bed. It's made so that the parent cant accidentally roll over the baby. And they're so cute!" Yuta smiled.

"Okay, we'll but that too." Sicheng said excitedly. "I cant wait for the day I have a baby with the person I love."

Upon hearing that Yutas smile faltered. Maybe Sicheng didnt like him. Because as far as Yuta knew he was not capable of having kids at all. "Do you have anyone that you love?" He asked curiously

"Not at the moment- but I do have someone that I really like." Sicheng admitted, a small smile appearing on his face.

Yuta nodded and looked over at him. "Who is it? I promise I won't tell." He said. He wanted to know who it was. He was genuinely curious

Sicheng looked up at Yuta and his smile got bigger. "I will when the times is right."

Yuta nodded. "So the baby stuff. Theres a shop this way." He added and lead Sicheng to the shop.

"Is there anyone you like?" Sicheng asked, wondering what Yuta would say.

"I do like someone...but I'm not sure they like me back. I think they like someone else." Yuta said softly

"Why makes you think that?" Feeling a bit sad and hopeful at the other words..

"Well they said the love someone but they wont say who.." Yuta said and absently looked at the baby supplies on the shelf of the shop. “Mm he’s shy, quiet. He has dark hair and eyes. He is always smiling.” Yuta said softly

Sicheng catches on to what Yuta says. His heart fluttering as he thought that it could be him. "What do they look like?"

"Really? Because the guy I like is Loud, excitable, and has a very cute smile and I just love how he's always happy." Hoping the other would take the hint.

Yutas face lit up he tilted his head. "You like me?" He asked a blush creeping into his face.

Sicheng answered by kissing Yuta's lips, pulling back to another section of the baby clothing.

Yuta blushed at the kiss. "Well it's you I like." He said and started to look for the baby nests

Sicheng heared and smiled. "Come here.." he says, getting him to get ove to the corner of the store that was isolated.

Yuta nodded and moved to the isolated area of the store. They were behind a rack of clothing so no one could see them.

Sicheng takes Yuta's hand, being him closer. He placed a hand on his cheek and leaned down to kiss him.

Yuta leaned up meeting Sicheng halfway. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. Yuta felt happy now that they had both confessed their love for eachother

Sicheng's other hand came sneaking up around Yuta's waist. Pulling closer as he deepened the kiss, he was happy that Yuta felt the same way as he did. He felt like he had just won the lottery.

"I love you too.." Sicheng whispered back, kissing Yuta's lips one more time. He creased the males cheek with his thumb; smiling wisely at him.

Yuta leaned over and hugged him."when we're done shopping let's go back and just cuddle." Yuta said softly.

Sicheng smiled, nodding in agreement. "Okay- let's get done with shopping, so we can cuddle already."

Yuta laughed and pulled Sicheng out to the shelves. "Well we needed two baby nests and a cradle and more clothes." He said

"Did Jaehyun say what kind of cradle he wanted nor anything?" Sicheng asked. Already picking out some cute clothing for the twins. .

"Nope. He didn't specify anything. Maybe we should get him something similar to what he already has." Yuta said

"How about we add something of are own? We can add some stuff to the times things." Sicheng said, already have a pile of clothing he thought the kids would look cute in.

"Yes!" Yuta said. He picked out a few stuffed animals that the twins would like to cuddle with. "How about these??"

"Those look so cute." Sicheng smiled. "Maybe you should get one for you. I'll pay for it."

Yuta flushed. And looked at the stuffed animals. "I dont need one but Thank you. This is for the twins." Yuta said softly

  
  


"But if you find one that you like. Tell me and I'll buy it for my cute baby." Sicheng said softy, smiling as he leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Yuta blushed and looked at the shelves. "Ummm maybe this one?" He pointed to a small cat stuffed animal. It was one of the six legged cats that was found on Lunara. Yuta thought they were adorable.

"You like this little adorable cats? Get it, then one day- I might even surprise you with one, one day." Sicheng promised him.

Yuta nodded brightly. "I like that." He said brightly ans picked up the stuffed animal.

"Okay. Let's get the rest if the things and we can go and cuddle in my room." Sicheng said, taking the things Yuta picked out and grabbed his hand.

Yuta smiled and they brought everything they got for the twins to the counter of the shop.

Sicheng grabbed out the currency from the small bag he had with him. Handing the right amount to the person behind the counter after they charged them.

The woman behind the counter begged everything up and handed it to them. "Have a great day!" She smiled 

"Thank you." Yuta grinned and grabbed a few of the bags.

"Thank you." Sicheng said, taking the rest of the bags as he grabbed Yuta's hand. "Do you think they would like the things we picked?"

"I'm sure they will absolutely love them. You know we should run to the food store and get Taeyong that moons tears stuff he liked to drink he hasnt been allowed to have that since he was pregnant." Yuta said.

"Not yet. He won't be able to drinking until a month. He needs to revcier properly, then he can drink it." Sicheng says.

"Oh okay. Let's head back home then. I bet you Kun will be there and he will be freaking out." Yuta said.

"I bet hell be hitting the books to see if he can find anything that would of good use." Sicheng chuckled.

Yuta nodded. "He will be shocked that its twins. He told me their visions only predicted one."

"Maybe they were just the vision of Lunara and Solar? Like, maybe it was just one, but because they are the reincarnation. They had more the one?" Sicheng suggested.

"You're right." Yuta said as they continued the walk back to the house.

Sicheng hummed as they walked. Enjoying knowing that the person he loved, loved him back. "How about we go on a date next week?"

Yuta nodded. "I like that idea. I wish I could take you to Solar again. There are so many beautiful locations there."

"When everything passes. You can give me a tour around Solar and I'll give you a proper tour around Lunara. How does that sound?"

"I like that idea it sounds fun I cant wait to see more of Lunara." Yuta said smiling at Sicheng as they walked.

"You're going to love it! And I'd tou get cold.. I can warm up by the fireplace and cuddle with blankets around us."

Yuta nodded. "I wonder what is going to happen. If that will even happen in our lifetime. When will the world change??" He said and looked at the sky of Pallas. It was turning to evening meaning the floating city was close to Lunara now meaning night was falling.

"I dont know, who knows what will happen to us when the world changes, but there's one thing I'm certain of." Sicheng stops walking, pulling Yuta to the side as he looks at him into the eyes. "I'll be by yourside when everything changes. I want to take care of you and move until my last breath."

Yuta felt his face heat up at the words. He looked at Sicheng and smiled. The smile that reached to his eyes. "I want that and I'll never leave you either. My sword is yours." He said and pressed a kiss to Sichengs lip.

Sicheng gently kissed the other back, deeeping the kiss a little. As he could feel thousands of butterflies in his stomach. When he pulled away, he had a wide smile on his face.

Yuta smiled. "Let's get back to the house and drop these off. Then we can cuddle." He added. "Or more of you want too..."

Sicheng smiled. "We could, but I'm a bit more old fashion on that. I want us to get intimate when we get married." Sicheng tells him.

Yuta nodded and flushed. Did Sicheng want to marry him or was this just a date thing? "Okay." He said smiling. "

"Come on, lets go and cuddle. We can stay up night talking about nothing or anything."

Yuta followed him. "Sounds good." He said. Soon they made it back to the house. Taeyong was still asleep and the twins were sleeping by his side. Kun was home and he was fussing over everything and trying to Hey dinner ready. 

Jaehyun had cleaned up, making sure that Taeyong and the kids were alright as he came out and in the room at every second.

When Sicheng and Yuta arrived, they found Jaehyun lurking by the room with a book.

“We are back~~” Yuta grinned holding up the bags triumphantly his hand still interlaced with Sichengs.

Jaehyun looked up to see Yuta and Sicheng holding hands. He only smiled, as he saw the huge smile his friend hand on his face. "I'm guess the trip went very well?" 

"It did, we got everything you need." Sicheng said, placing the bags on the couch.

“And maybe a little more, we didn’t get a cradle yet we just got you guys baby nests for the bed so they can sleep with you guys safely.” Yuta explains. “And maybe more baby blankets...”

"Thank you- how much was it? I can repay for the amount." Jaehyun said, standing up to get the money.

"Hey, that fine. You don't have to repay me for anything" .

“It’s our gift for the twins, you and Taeyong.” Yuta added. He leaned his head on Sichengs shoulder as he spoke.

"Thank you, you shouldn't.. but thank you, I appreciate it." Jaehyun said, smiling as he took the bags in to the room. 

Sicheng smiled as he pulled Yuta worh him to his room. "We'll be in my room if you need us." Sicheng tells them. As they walked pass, Jaehyun gave Yuta a wink and thumbs up.

Yuta just blushed and he followed Sicheng to the others room. “So cuddling it is then?” He asked as they entered the room.

"Yep." Sicheng said, kicking off his shoes and socks. He claimed the door behind him before climbing on to the bed.

Yuta removed his shoes socks and then his sword. He reached under his shirt and sheepishly removes the garter with the throwing knives on it before climbing into bed beside Sicheng

"Don't you get hot or tired carrying that?" Sicheng asked, he was amazed at Yuta could carry that. Sicheng doubt he could lift the sword- it looked like it weighed a ton.

"I was born in a place where it's like 100 plus degrees every day. I'm used to the warmth. And the sword. Not really. I was trained to use it and the metals we have on Solar are light and strong. So it weighs less than it looks." He replied.

"You know, what's the hottest thing from Solar?" Sicheng asked, gesturing for Yuta to come closer for cuddles.

"Mmm what?" Yuta asked as he moved close to Sicheng leaning into the others embrace.

"You." He said with a smile. Kissing Yuta on the lips as he hugged him close.

Yuta smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes. His hand moving to run through Sichengs hair.

Sicheng rolled on top of Yuta, leaving some space in between them as he placed his forearms beside Kun head.

"So this is what you consider cuddling." Yuta said with a mischievous smile on his face as he looked up at Sicheng.

"Part of it." Sicheng said innconelty, laying down on beisde him as he pulled him closer. "I was surprised to find out that small as small and cute as you was the general of Solar army."

Yuta looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad you think that." He chuckled. "I'm small but that makes me hard to hit."

"I think it makes you look very adorable." Sicheng tells him, covering them both with a blanket.

Yuta blushed and hid his face in the pillow. "I'm not supposed to be adorable, I'm supposed to be scary." He said with a pout.

"That failed- I only see you as attractive and not scary." Sicheng teased, rubbing Yuta's hair as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

Yuta smiled. "Thank you for that." He said smiling and rest his head on Sichengs shoulder yawning a bit. He was content in his new lovers arms.

"Tired?" Sicheng asked, kissing Yuta one more as he pulled the cover up. Resting his forearm on the top of his forehead.

"We should take a nap, just before dinner. I've been up since dawn." Yuta said and yawned.

  
  
  



	27. PROMOTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an Update Its a PROMOTION!!

**HI GUYS!!**

**ANY ATINY PRESENT???**

If so I'm Promoting a new story!

[ **FULLMETAL HEART (a WooSan fic)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267904/chapters/66618334)

(click ^that^ link to get taken right to the story)

It will be updated every Thursday along with _Sun & Moon. _

so if you're interested please tune in!!

**CHAPTER ONE is out now!!**


	28. IMPORTANT NOTE

hi, everyone, I'm sorry but I will be taking a small HIATUS on this work until GOD KNOWS 

I have to focus on writing papers and working on projects I don't have much time to work and edit these stories.

I promise you all ill be back, I keep my promises, and with all these readers, ill be back stronger than before! I love you guys see you soon!!!

if you want to keep in touch my Instagram is:

[ @san_biassed](https://www.instagram.com/san_biassed/)


End file.
